Force of One
by Aj-kun
Summary: Trained from the age of four by Jedi Master Aayla Secura. Naruto Namikaze seeks to gain recognition and respect, but to realise his fullest potential he must overcome the events of his past that have left a deep scar engraved on his heart, which has made him cold and unwilling to trust others. AU Cold Naruto, Strong Naruto, Padme x Naruto, Lemons.
1. Prologue: Prodigy of the Force

**This is just an idea that I had, I hope that you all enjoy it, please REVIEW and let me know what you all think.**

 **Prologue: The Prodigy of the Force**

The air around the Jedi council room was tense, the youngest Jedi in history to ever be recommended for the trails was currently taking his test to become Jedi Knight. Many were shocked and very disturbed when Aayla Secura put forth the notion that her Padawan Learner was ready to take the trials. Having only trained for six years under her tutelage, the young blonde haired and blue eyed human was merely eleven years of age.

A holographic image of a young boy and a cloaked assailant were in the midst of a duel at the present time. The holographic images of the two were being projected in front of them, plainly visible in the centre of the room.

Aayla watched from her seat, tightly gripping the arm-rest of her seat with a baited breath. Her body racked with anxious energy as she swallowed the lump in her throat.

"Confidence in this boy you have, Master Aayla? Hmm?" Yoda shifted his look from the trail to the woman sitting on the left side of the council chamber. He awaited her response with a curious, yet sympathetic look of empathy.

Aayla breathed a heavy sigh, choosing her next words carefully.

"I have every confidence that he will succeeded", she said diminishing any anxious feelings that were swelling up inside of her.

"Force willing your judgement is sound, Aayla", Mace Windu voiced his hands resting underneath his chin. He narrowed his eyes at the holographic images in front of him as his brown iris' moved quickly analysing the Padawan's skills.

"It is clear that you have trained the boy well, he's is indeed impressive", said Plo Koon as his respirator let out a shrill hiss.

"He is indeed a prodigy of the force, what did you say his Midi-Chlorian count was, 28,000, that's implausible", Ki-Adi-Mundi let out a noise of curiosity, awaiting an answer from his fellow Jedi.

"True information is true", Shaak Ti took her eyes of the battle to address the Master's question. She crossed her right leg over her left in a lady-like manner.

"He was tested when Aayla found him and brought him to Coruscant, the test has been recorded in the medical archives", finished Master Qui-Gon Jinn with a small smile.

"What has the force shown you of the boy's future, Master Yoda?" asked Windu.

Yoda let out a sigh.

"The boy's future is clouded, we cannot be certain", he put his clawed hand on his chin. "The force is strong with him, this we can be sure of, destined for great things this child is", Yoda finished as he watched the duel unfold before him.

* * *

On the planet Mustafar, 'The Planet where Jedi go to Die', was truly an awesome sight to behold. The planet's terrain was widely volcanic, however there were a number of places were the rock was thick enough to stand but standing still on one of these rocks would ensure that your footwear would melt. There were abandoned outposts located all across the planet, reminisce of a working-force of miners that skilfully harvested the iron-ore and minerals created by the magma.

The only two, conscious-beings on the planet were locked in a deadly duel. The two figures stood across from each-other both of them standing on the scolding rocks that were acting as a barrier to imminent death below. This rock stretched out for a few kilometres across the surface of the planet and as such myriad glomps of lava rained down on the rare occasion, which could be seen in the odd structures around them. Lava that appeared to have been cooled down at rapid-rate.

The cloak assailant held out his glowed hand to his lower right side. He flicked it forward, whilst simultaneously pushing the activation button on the futuristic sword. The blade hissed to life, the colour of blood-red illuminated the ground beneath him. The figure was dressed in an all-black outfit. He was also armour plated chest guards and forearm protectors. His face was shrouded in darkness, covered by the black hood that hung loosely over his face.

The young boy of eleven stood across from him with a defiant look in his cerulean orbs as the splash of the lava from behind his opponent reflected in the two deep-dark oceans. His long hair hung loosely over his head, spiking up in all manner of random directions, defying the strong wind that blew across the plain as the spikes quickly returned to their original positions. Two golden strands of hair framed his face down to his nasal. He was dressed in a black zipped up jacket, he wore black pants and boots with metal straps on the sides. He sported a silver forearm guard on his right arm that was tied around his long-sleeved high collared robe via two black straps around the bottom and top halves. He had a red sash tied around his waist underneath two belts, one-of-which slightly diagonal to his left hip. He held two lightsabers, one in each of his gloved hands.

The two weapons flashed to life, in his right hand a blue blade appeared and in his left a green blade. He stoically stared at

The dark figure in front of the boy growled menacingly at him as he sharply thrusted his free-hand toward the Padawan. The resulting impact cleared away the rock formations above him, which causing them to melt back down into raging-hot magma.

The magma forced to the ground by gravity fell toward the blonde boy. His upper left end of his lip curled upward as a slight look of concentration appeared on his face.

 **SLASH!** He swung the blades together in one fluid motion as the lava around him flew off in different directions away from him. He gripped both weapons in anticipation of the on-coming attack. The cloak assailant raced toward him as he wildly swung the red saber in a downward direction toward the Padawan who blocked it with and X-shaped block. The resulting force-lock ended in a stalemate as the learner deflected the blade to his lower-side, with the blade stuck in the ground for a small amount of time he jumped onto the man's outstretched arm. He then kicked the warrior in the face, executing a back flip gracefully away from him.

With backward momentum working against him he pushed off the ground with his right leg and in one swift motion cut the blade in the figure's hand in half. The broken sword fell to the ground as the man channelled the force through the palms of his hands. He then avoided another swipe from the learner. He raced backward with a series of back flips away, each time his force-enhanced palms touched the molten-rock beneath them a stream of magma would erupt from the depths of the planet.

An attempt to keep the learner at bay, however the Jedi-in-training continued to pursue him jumping gracefully in between the small eruptions with force enhanced jumps and reflexes. The assailant stopped and skidding across the rock and pulled out a knife from a hidden holster on his left ankle. He threw it at the boy who side-stepped it swiftly, giving the man enough time to sharply unsheathed two blasters that were previously attached to his back. The young boy jumped at him and swung his blades horizontally in an attempt to strike the older man down. He jumped back and fired several rounds, but the boy simply cut the bullets in half with skill far beyond his years. He then charged at his enemy once again.

The man visibly winced, unprepared at the aggressive approach.

 **SLASH! SLASH!** The blonde learner stepped quickly, making swift work of both his blaster as they fell to the ground, singed and unrepairable.

The man hesitated, thinking upon his next move when he felt his side get cut by the Padawan's blades. He appeared behind his enemy both swords outstretched, the man fell to the ground. The blonde turned his head as both his coloured blades deactivated as he placed both in holsters on his right hip, attached to his belt.

The man let out a shallow breath as his back arched and his figure disappeared in a blue light.

* * *

Aayla Secura let out a sigh of relief as she allowed for a small prideful smile grace her soft lips.

'I knew you were special', she thought.

"The boy his definitely skilled in your lightsaber-form Master Secura, he's been trained very well", commented Plo Koon.

"But do we allow him the title of Jedi Knight? Such a responsibility to fall upon someone so young", voiced Master Shaak Ti her tone laced with concern.

"We will", said Yoda stamping his cane on the marble floor for good measure.

"Are you certain of this?" asked Windu.

"Of this I am, whilst the boy is clearly skilled enough, he is less than friendly with his companions, of this inner turmoil is the cause, for he is unable to interact with others his age, a small obstacle yet this must be overcome", Yoda hummed in thought.

"Another test?" proposed Windu.

"What is the cause of the boy's inability to interact with others?" asked Mundi.

"The cause is inner turmoil, a fear of letting others inside", explained Secura. "No doubt inflicted as a young child", she looked sadly in front of her.

"Ah yes of course, the boy's past is troubling him, this he must overcome, how I am uncertain", said Yoda as he blinked.

"May I suggest something?" Qui-Gon voiced.

* * *

Naruto's red and white ship slowly made its way toward the landing dock. The view of Coruscuant was magnificent from space.

"Home at last", said the young learner.

His astro-droid, R4 T4 beeped happily.

"Enter landing codes now", he ordered as R4 complied. The droid's colour scheme matching the small Jedi Fighter.

"Welcome home Naruto, did you pass?" came a voice from his intercom.

"I believe I did, yes", he then cut the connection before the conversation could continue. Not in any particular mood to interact with the happy-go-lucky personality.

R4 beeped at him rapidly.

"What?" he replied.

R4 whistled at him, which was promptly followed by a sharp beep.

"I am not rude", he switched off R4's communication to his cock-pit as he entered the atmosphere of the planet.

The ship landed on a landing platform outside the Jedi Temple. As it touched down outside on the stone the landing supports ejected from the bottom of the fighter, dropping to the ground. He released the protector shell around him as he deactivated the seat belts around him. He carefully climbed out of his ship, mindful of damaging its inner-workings.

He landed with his back to the temple as R4 ejected himself, he confronted Naruto with a series of angry beeps and whistles, to which he responded with a disrespectful scowl.

"Congratulations", a feminine voice from behind him spoke.

He turned around to see his Master, Aayla Secura with standing nought bout a few metres away from him with a small smile gracing her radiant features.

"Thank you", he said with a bow.

"Naruto", her voice raising a few tones.

"Yes", he replied returning to a vertical base.

She smiled and out stretched her arms to either side.

"Master?" his tone laced with confusion.

"Give me a hug", she said in a happy tone.

"I don't think that, that's necessary", he said stepping back half a pace.

"It is if I deem it so, now give me a hug youngling", he looked down at his boots and sighed.

"You can do it", she said with a light giggle.

"You don't have to be condescending", he said irked.

"The word is amused, you do know how to hug, I taught you the ways of the force, but if you do not know how to hug maybe your training isn't complete", she offered.

He still looked unsure as he stepped forward a number of paces she wrapped her arms around him. His arms remained stiffly at his sides as she squeezed his figure.

"There now, was that so difficult", she smiled pulling back and placing both her hands on his shoulders.

"Did I pass the trail Master?" he asked.

"You did", she answered simply.

"Then I am a Jedi?" he continued for reassurance, however he wasn't granted such a privilege.

"No my young Padawan, you must first overcome the greatest battle of all", she poked him on his chest, above his heart. "You suffered greatly when you were a child Naruto, you must overcome this obstacle if you are to become stronger, if you are to take your place among us", she explained as he clenched his fists.

"Absurd", a faint growl of anger escaped his throat, which didn't go unnoticed by Cecura.

"Absurd maybe, truthful yes, listen to what the force has to tell you, it won't steer you wrong", she said breaking her kneel.

"Trust in something I can't see, hear, touch or smell, hmm", he crossed his arms.

"You still have much to learn young one, perhaps you were not ready to take these tests, but time will tell", she said with a motherly smile.

"Tests?" he inquired about the use of a plural. "There is only one test of skill", he pressed.

"You are correct, however you are a special case child. The council has prepared another test for you to complete", she explained. "You may have passed the test of skill, but your bond with force will be tested with the next", he grunted and turned his head angrily to the side.

"Why must I do this Master? Have I not already passed the test to become a Jedi?" he asked.

"You may have, but as I stated before, all you need do now is overcome the fear and anger within you and you may receive your rank as knight, come, the council wishes to speak with you", he sighed as she turned.

He followed after her, walking behind her as a show of his respect. Walking through the halls of the temple many greeted him with a smile, some kindly offered him a wave, to which he ignored in favour of a stoic stare.

Aayla shook her head, which went unnoticed by her student. They made their way up a flight of stairs and through an arch-way. Ahead of them, the door to the council chambers. Aayla turned and gave Naruto a reassuring look as they entered to room together. The conversation previously underway came to a grinding halt as the council men and women turned their attention to him. Naruto stepped forward in front of Aayla, she stood behind him offering her comforting presence.

"Welcome back Naruto", said Plo Koon smiling behind his respirator.

"Thank you Master", he bowed respectfully.

"Well done my boy, you've indeed the necessary skill-level to be called a Knight however-

"I'm aware sir, there is another trail I am….supposed to complete", he finished gaining a neutral look from Windu who continued.

"Yes….that is correct", he breathed regaining his lost composure. "All you need do is complete a mission", he explained.

"A mission?" he pressed with a raised eyebrow and a curious tone.

"To be specific you will be going on a diplomatic mission", he said in a calm tone.

"A diplomat but Master I-

A simple raise of his hand silenced him.

"The Galactic Republic has been engulfed in turmoil and the taxation of trade routes to the outlying star systems is in dispute. In an attempt to resolve the matter, The Trade Federation as erected a blockade with their battle ships. As a result they have stopped shipping and transportation to the planet of Naboo", he explained resting his head on his hand on his arm-rest.

"It is plainly clear that the congress will reach a deadlock in this matter, to rectify the situation you will accompany Master Qui-Gon and his Padawan Obi-Wan Kenobi", he gestured to his right. Master Qui-Gon sat smiling at him, Oni-Wan stood next to him with his arms folded in front of him.

He narrowed his eyes, studying them silently before returning his gaze to Windu.

"You will accompany them on this mission and you will be required to work cordially with Obi-Wan as equals under Master Qui-Gon, you will obey him like you would Master Cecura", Windu hummed for good measure.

"You will act as diplomats for the Chancellor and resolve this matter is that understood, youngling", Naruto's mouth contorted as he looked back at Qui-Gon and Obi-wan.

He closed his eyes, contemplating his choice of answer.

"I understand", he responded slowly.

Master Yoda nodded and chuckled.

"Do this and elevated you will be, have faith in you we have young Naruto", Yoda smiled at the young learner. Naruto looked neutrally at him.

"Now that, that's settled, Masters we must depart our transport is to arrive shortly", said Qui-Gon in a respectfully tone standing upright.

Obi-Wan removed his hands away from each other following his Master to the centre of the room.

"It's a pleasure to officially make you acquaintance Naruto", said Qui-Gon holding his hand out.

Naruto looked at his hand and then at his face.

He slowly locked grip with the Master and shook it.

"Yes Master Qui-Gon", he let and he gestured to his Padawan.

"This is Obi-Wan, I'm sure you both will be friends in time", Naruto watched as Obi-Wan offered his hand to him with a smile.

"Nice to meet you Naruto, I've heard so many great things about you", he said waiting for his new companion to respond in kind.

"It is nice to meet you….Obi-Wan", Naruto's lips pursed as he firmly shook his fellow learner's hand. Qui-Gon clapped his hands together in celebration.

"Excellent, we will leave together at once, Masters", he bowed and turned to Aayla.

"I will take good care of him", he reassured her.

"Of course, although you do not need to, he can take care of himself", she smiled.

"That he can, very-well come along younglings", said Qui-Gon.

Both Padawans bowed to their Masters and turned to leave. Naruto looked up to Aayla who gave him a small smile and a wink, she then mouthed 'you can do it'. He didn't respond and continued walking. She then retook her seat once the trio had left the chambers.

"Do you believe that this is the best course of action?" asked Aayla. "Sending Naruto off with them as a tag-along, I'm sure you could sense his anger", Aayla hummed in a conjunction of her conclusion.

"We believe it to be yes, it is the will of the force that Naruto play a part in the upcoming events, we can only pray that they resolve his own issues in the process, otherwise he will merely hold himself back", said Windu leaning back in his chair.

Aayla sighed.

"Do not worry", said Yoda. "The boy is in good hands, strong with the force he is", he nodded at her making her smile the tiniest bit as her thoughts drew toward her wayward student.

* * *

The three practisers of the force sat on a ship sitting around a circular table. A service droid offered them drinks, to which all three declined. It bowed and left with a restricted walk.

"How long have you been a Padawan Naruto?" asked Ob-Wan.

"I don't know", he answered quickly.

"What about your home-world, where are you from?" he asked.

"I don't know", he said slightly irked.

"Why is Aayla your Master, she's never taken on a student, not to my knowledge anyway?" he asked in a friendly tone.

" _I don't know",_ he voiced in obvious irritation, gripping his biceps with gloved hands.

"Obi-Wan", said Qui-Gon cutting off his next question. "If you were more in-tune with your surroundings you would be able to plainly see Naruto's discomfort, he has also deferred all of your questions, do you not think before you speak?" scolded Qui-Gon.

Obi-Wan hung his head in shame.

"I'm sorry, I'll try to be more aware", Qui-Gon smiled.

"You'll have to forgive him, he's to eager for his own good", Naruto didn't say anything only looking down at his feet.

* * *

"Three Jedi?!" the acting Viceroy, Nute Gunray along with his fellow Neimoidians frantically discussed their next act.

"I am not going in there, not with any Jedi let alone three are you insane", spoke the Neimoidian standing beside him.

The other merely shook his head.

A droid pressed the communication button on the console in front of him. A holographic image of a cloaked figure appeared, the only thing visible of his facial features were two ruby-red eyes, in which three tomo were present in a tri-formation. They spun as he looked upon the three Trade Federation members.

"Your scheme has failed my lord", the figure remained still.

"Is that so", he responded after a few moments. "We must merely accelerate our plans, Viceroy, land your troops and begin the assault", he ordered.

"But my lord, is that…legal?" he asked in an uncertain tone.

"I will make it legal, now, do as I say", he hummed as the three Neimodians nodded.

"The three Jedi sir-

"Kill them and leave nothing left", his image disappeared and the Viceroy breathed a sigh of relief.

"It never gets any easier to speak to him, he seems to get more intimidating each conversation", said the Trade Federation member gathering his thoughts.

"Release the sleep-gas, once they are knocked out send in a team of droids to dispose of them", ordered the Viceroy waving his hand in the direction of the droid that set up communications before.

* * *

The three Jedi sat in silence until Obi-Wan voiced is opinion.

"Master I sense great fear, even though that we are here to only negotiate trade", he said in a troubled tone.

"You sense correctly youngling, we must exercise caution and work together-as a team", he looked at Naruto with pursed his lips together.

Suddenly the vents leading into the room opened via a remote source. Toxic gas spilled into the room at an alarming rate. The three of them stood to their feet Obi-Wan drawing his lightsaber as it hissed to life.

"Why are you so tense?" asked Qui-Gon.

"What-why do you ask? We are under-attack", he spoke in a hasty tone.

Naruto used the **Force Push** to avoid the gases around him, Qui-Gon followed the action after him as the door in front of room opened with a shrill squeak.

A number of battle droids cautiously looked around in the smoke for any signs of life.

"Go in, we'll cover you", spoke the yellow-painted commander droid, turning to his troop.

"Rojar, Rojar", spoke one who cocked his gun and stepped forward. He haulted his march when four lightsabers come to life. Stepping back the commander droid pointed forward hastily.

"Blast'em!" he ordered as they began their assault on the trio.

The lasers were skilfully deflected by the force users, deflecting the onslaught directly back toward the huddle of droids. Qui-Gon thrusted his free hand forward pushing two droids on the right back as Obi-Wan and Naruto jumped forward together, cutting down the droids.

"We make a pretty good team", said Obi-Wan.

Naruto merely hummed in agreement as he cut the last droid's metal-head off, it fell to the ground in front of him.

"Let's get moving", said Qui-Gon taking off down the hall.

Naruto and Obi-Wan followed him closely.

* * *

"Bah! Those damn Jedi-scum they are like wampies, they just won't die", said Viceroy with a sigh.

"Sir, we are receiving a transmission from Naboo", Viceroy chuckled to himself.

"The Queen, wishes to speak with us again, how lucky must we be", he spoke as he turned as did his companions to the screen in front of them.

A figure dressed in opulent clothing appeared on the screen. She wore a head-dress that framed her face, which was covered in ghost-white make up with a few red markings. Her robes were silk, a testament to her royalty.

"Queen Amidala, do what do we owe the pleasure?" he asked.

He received a cold stare in response.

"It would seem that your blockade of our small planet as failed", she said inwardly smirking to herself.

"I am unaware of such a failure, are you certain that you are not mistaken?" he asked her smugly.

"Do you think me blind and deaf coward, I am aware of the three Jedi ambassadors aboard your ship, you blockade will end soon enough", she assured them.

"I am not sure that I've heard anything on this matter", he shrugged.

"Beware, you overstep your bounds, do not think that there won't be repercussions", she assured them as her picture disappeared.

The Viceroy let out a tired sigh.

"Sir! The Jedi have defeated the battalion that you sent to collect them, it would appear that they were unaffected by the gas", said a droid monitoring them from the control panel.

"Close the blaster doors!" he ordered as a second reinforced door closed behind the outer one.

"That should hold them!" he said with confidence. "I want droidekas down here at once!" he ordered as he and his companions stomped about the control room anxiously.

* * *

The trio cut down more doors in the following hallway. Obi-Wan used a **Force Push** to launch a number of droids away. Naruto extended his blue sword, four droids floated in mid-air. He then sharply swung his blade to the side aggressively slamming them against the wall.

Qui-Gon turned to the large doors behind him and stabbed in the metal, trying to open it from the outside.

Obi-Wan cut down another droid, smiling to himself. He didn't notice that he had yet to fully disable a droid lying with its leg cut off on the floor. It shot at him, he turned around to see the blaster mere centimetres from his face. The momentum of the red blast stopped mid shot. The droid let out a confused noise as it flew back at the metal droid destroying it.

"Thank you Naruto, you saved me", he voiced his gratitude.

"It isn't over", said Naruto as two destroyer droids rolled toward them.

Qui-Gon continued to work on opening the doors with his green-coloured lightsaber, ignoring the loud scrapping metal noises from behind him.

The droids stopped simultaneously their blasters protruding from their hands as their blue shields activated. They began shooting at the two Padawan's, both of them having to using forced enhanced reflexes to deflect the red blasts.

"We can get close enough", said Naruto with a grunt.

"Right, follow me", said Qui-Gon taking off to the left.

The Padawan's following after him.

* * *

"Aha!" the Viceroy exclaimed in victory. "They are no match for them", he reasoned.

"Sir the Jedi….they've gotten into the ventilation system", said a droid.

The Viceroy's look changed to one of frustration.

"Find them!" he shouted angrily.

* * *

The trio dropped down into the main hanger of the ship. The immobilisation of droids was in full-force as they stood deactivated in battle formation.

"This is a bold move and unlike the Trade Federation", observed Qui-Gon.

"It is unorthodox", said Naruto his iris' moving around rapidly analysing the formations.

"We must warn the Naboo, each of us will stow away on different ships and regroup on the planet", said Qui-Gon instructing the learners.

"You were right Master", said Obi-Wan.

Qui-Gon hummed confusedly.

"Negotiations were short", he chuckled softly making his teacher and Naruto sigh.

 **Chapter End**

 **Hope you all enjoyed this chapter, please REVIEW and let me know what you all think!**


	2. The Invasion of Naboo

**Thank you to all those who REVIEWED the prologue chapter, I enjoyed reading them all, expect a response from me if you are kind enough to leave one. Please REVIEW this chapter as I'd love to hear from you all! Enjoy!**

 **Chapter Two**

 **The Invasion of Naboo**

The droid army landed on Naboo, their hulking and intimidating machinery destroyed much of the vegetation around them. All manner of transports were being unloaded from large carrier tanks, many of which were droid operated. The yellow-coloured droid commander stood atop a spire that protruded from the top of the metal-shelled tank. He extending his metal arm, a faint squelch followed as he grasped the circular holographic communicator with its three opposable fingers. It clicked the button on the side, in a flash of light The Viceroy's figure appeared, a neutral expression adjourning his rough features.

"What's the situation Commander?" he asked a hint of hastiness present in his tone.

"Sir, we have occupied the forests to the east as you commanded, we will advance on the capital in full force", the droid answered with no hesitation.

"Good, however we have a problem", he sighed. "The three Jedi that we were tracking on the control ship have up-and vanished, we believe that they may have stode away on one of your transports.

"See to it that a proper search is conducted, I want them died, we do not need….. _his…_ intervention again", the droid nodded in conformation as Gunray's dis-coloured image vanished.

He reattached the portable communicator to his hip, with raise of an arm he began directing his troops in formation as they marched on the capital of Naboo, intending a full-scale invasion of the peaceful planet.

* * *

A frustrated look graced Naruto's features as he ran through the forest, myriad animals of all kind scurrying by his leather boots. A heavily armoured Federation tank hot on his heels, the metal roared at him as his breathing grew shallow and fast trying to extract more oxygen from the environment around him. He jumped over a fallen tree as he narrowed his eyes on the confused creature blocking his path.

"Whatta mesa do, mesa no wanna die ohh noo!" the creature frantically waved his hands around in some-sort of an attempt to quell of the danger of immanent death.

"Get down you fool!" shouted Naruto.

The strange alien was dressed in simply brown pants and a brown tank-top. It didn't wear shoes or any form of practical clothing. It had long ears that sprouted from angled positions on the cranium, it's eye-sockets stood tall above the alien's other facial feature on top of its head. Its tanned skin stood out like a sore-thumb in the green background.

The alien screamed in fright as Naruto tackled it to the ground, the tanker whoosing past them both, whipping up their features as they ducked on the ground underneath the hovering land-craft. Naruto sighed swiftly and stood up, leaving the creature behind him.

"W-Wait", he called out to Naruto holding his webbed hand out in an attempt to halt his march into the woods. "Mr-hey wait I is tryin' to spake to you!" he pleaded in a startled tone.

"Go away", said Naruto coldly as he tried to ignore the pleas of the creature.

"Yousa savin' mesa life, mesa forever indebted to you", he chirped happily jumping around Naruto.

His presence and attitude elicited a growl from the young Padawan as he continued to walk.

"Imma Jar Jar Binks, your humble servant", he explained to Naruto as he spat some dirt out of his mouth on the ground opposite the alien.

"I don't want a servant, now go away", he pressed a little harder.

A loud blast resonated from behind them as Naruto drew his dual dark blue and green lightsabers. Jar Jar jumped back behind him in surprise as Obi-wan with his own sword drawn ran away from a droid on a speeder. The droid fired at Obi-Wan who ducked to avoid the laser, the impacted ground was singed as Naruto channeled the force through his light blades, he swung them forward at the battle droid in mid-flight in an X-shape. The swords cut the droid and the speeder to pieces, the resulting explosion rocked the area as Obi-Wan quickly got to his feet.

Naruto stepped forward as his blades flew around his fellow Padawan landing in their original places in his hands. He sheathed them on his black belt as the wind picked up, whipping his hair and black robes to one side.

"Thank you Naruto", he said gratefully.

He nodded in response as Jar Jar grabbed the blonde's shoulders panting in his ear. He quickly pushed him away, not fond of the close contact.

"What's this?" asked Obi-Wan in a curious tone.

"A pest", said Naruto in a dismissive tone.

"Mesa Jar Jar Binks", replied the alien in a friendly tone.

"Nice to meet you….Naruto can you sense Master Qui-Gon?" asked Obi-Wan in a hopefully voice.

"No, wherever he is he isn't in this area, I'm afraid he could be anywhere on this planet", said Naruto with a sigh. "This complicates matters, but regardless, Master Qui-Gon told us he was heading to the capital to warn the Naboo, but for now", he paused as the loud marching of battle droids reached his ears.

"We must find refuge and quickly", he said earning a nod of agreement and a smile from Obi-Wan.

"Oh! Oh!" Jar Jar skipped around them.

"What now?" growled Naruto trying to contemplate the next direction to go.

'The force will guide me right? I have yet to be given any guidance', he scowled outwardly as Jar Jar let out a frustrated noise.

"Did yousa not hear me sir?" he asked.

"He has a way to hide us, can you take us to this city Jar Jar?" asked Obi-Wan.

"Uh…ohhhh you want me to take you….then mesa cannot go", he shook his head making Naruto raise his eyebrow.

"If you can be of use and lead us to safety then I suggest you be quick about it", Naruto growled making the Gungan jump back taking a startled stance.

"Sure, sure I'll take yousa, follow me!" he shouted in affirmative walking briskly past the in-training Jedi.

"Sir?" enquired Obi-Wan.

"A technicality on this world for saving a life", Naruto answered following after Jar Jar with Obi-Wan in tow.

The small group came to an opening in the forest, untouched by the marching droids, which could still be heard in the distance.

"Wesa goin' under da water now okeyday", stated Jar Jar doing some ridiculous stretches.

"Be quick about it then", said Naruto. "I hate getting wet", he complained in an irked tone.

"If that's all that you hate then you've got a bright future as a Jedi", said Obi-Wan chuckling to himself.

Jar Jar divided skillfully into the water.

"Your sense of humour is gradually losing its magic for me", said Naruto pulling out a respirator from his jacket pocket.

"You only say this because you don't have one", retorted the Padawan making Naruto scowl.

Naruto gripped his respirator in his mouth as he stepped forward and dived into the deep water, he was quickly followed by Obi-Wan who had his own breathing devise in his mouth. The trio of unlikely comrades surged deeper underwater with Jar Jar at the lead. Naruto and Obi-Wan channeled the force through their bodies as they both pushed off a protruding rock down further into the lake following the their Gungan-guide.

Shimmering light came into view as they swam toward a collecting of spherical shaped buildings. Naruto's eyes widened as they approached the glowing underwater city.

'So there's life down here after all', he thought as he kicked harder, struggling to keep pace with the Gungan gracefully swimming away from himself and Obi-Wan.

Jar Jar swam down to the closest building, landing on the platform outside the building he stepped through a jelly-like barrier into the building breathing a sigh of relief. Naruto and Obi-Wan both stepped onto the platform with curious look gracing Obi-Wan's features and a stoic expression on Naruto's. They both stepped through, soaking wet as the air in the city was relatively cold and still.

Many of the citizens grew fearful of them and quickly stepped away from the two Padawans. Naruto raised an eyebrow as they scurried away from him, Jar Jar quickly jumped behind him making his mouth curl up and his eyes narrow in annoyance.

"Oi Jar Jar!" a presumed enforcer of the law, riding another alien complete with a saddle stopped in front of them. "Yousa the one who brought thesa humans here yousa in big doo doo this time", Jar Jar chuckled nervous gripping Naruto's smaller form in fear.

* * *

Naruto and Obi-Wan stood in front of the Gungan 'boss'. The Gungan council sat around the room as the Padawans stepped forward. The 'boss' Gungan laughed to himself as Naruto crossed his arms.

"Whatsa you lookin' at boy", asked the leader.

Naruto raised an eyebrow and coughed.

"An army of battle droids is has occupied your planet, there objective is to destroy The Naboo, we seek you aid in dealing with this matter", explained Naruto cocking his head to the side, his arms remaining still to his body.

"Dat army is no threat us, theysa don't know of hesen", he replied in confidence.

"That's a very naïve and childish assumption", retorted Naruto.

"You and the Naboo form a symbiont-circle, if one suffers than you all suffer, do you not understand that?" pleaded Obi-Wan.

"Wesa no like the Naboo, thesa think theysa so smarty", he clicked his mouth in finality.

"I see your stubborn attitude is going to remain firm, so you will we send us on our way", said Naruto waving his hand to the side in a calm way.

"Wesa send you on your way", repeated the leader earning a chorus of murmurs from his staff. "Give us a transport", he more-or-less ordered.

"Wea giva you a bongo, fastest way to The Naboo is through the planet core", he laughed.

Naruto nodded as he turned heeled, Obi-Wan followed his out as the past Jar Jar.

"Sir, please a little helpa would be great right about now", Jar Jar held up his shackled hands.

"Naruto", Obi-Wan elbowed his fellow Padawan in the ribs. "A guide could be useful", Naruto sighed in frustration.

"Fine", he growled stepping back to his original place. "What is to become of this annoyance?" he asked coldly.

"Wesa gonna pun-ish him", chuckled the leader clicking his lips together again.

"Normally I wouldn't object, however, I saved his life, therefore by some-manner or another by your laws he has a life-debt to me", explained Naruto.

The Gungan leader sighed.

"Bah! Take him den!" he waved his hand dismissively making Naruto nod.

The guards that stood around Jar Jar released him from his shackles and he proceeded to leave with Naruto and Obi-Wan. Once they left the room Jar Jar jumped and hugged Naruto lifting him up in the air comically.

"Tank, tank you!" he cried happily.

"Put me down", ordered Naruto as Jar Jar obeyed the request setting him on the floor gently. "Do not mistake my actions for compassion, Obi-Wan merely brought up the point of having a local to source information from, we are not friends and again I do not _own_ you", he growled as he made his way to the hanger.

"Whatsa mesa do?" asked Jar Jar with a shrug.

"Don't worry, he grows on you", said Obi-Wan in a reassuring tone.

* * *

Qui-Gon exited the transport ship as the droid army reached the city. He stealthy passed through the vechles unseen and unheard as he entered the radiant city. He jumped and rolled behind a nearby abandoned food cart as the droid army passed in front of him. He climbed up the building behind him, using forced enhanced jumps as he knelt down and jogged briskly toward the palace in front of him.

He narrowed his eyes as he witnessed the droid's leader appeared through the amass of the large formation. Viceroy and his companion stepped forward with two droids stationed to either side of them. A smug grin plastered on his green features as he stepped up the marble stairs and into the palace.

* * *

The underwater ship casted off from the bay at a swift speed with Obi-Wan at the helm. Jar Jar sat next to him, his body rigid with fear and anxiety as the ship cut through the water gracefully. Naruto sat with his right leg resting on his left leg, his head resting on the backs of his fingers, which was supported by his arm's presence of the arm-rest. He sat behind his fellow Padawan and the Gungan with a neutral expression gracing his tanned features.

"Jar Jar", piped up Obi-Wan. "Why are you banished?" he asked.

"Well ahh…it's a long story", he said waving his hands in the air as the ship descended sharply.

"We have a long time before we reach the other side of the planet", said Obi-Wan pressing the issue.

"Well mesa…clumsy", he said in a disheartened tone, obviously not fond of his memories.

"You were banished because you're clumsy, that doesn't seem fair", said Obi-Wan confused.

"Well it's true, mesa sorry for being clumsy but I have no say in da law", he explained with a nod of his head.

Satisfied with his answer he changed the topic of the conversation.

"How do you know how to do that? I thought only Jedi Knights had enough control over the force to be able to do something like that?" wondered Obi-Wan as his eyes looked into the corner observing Naruto's response.

"I have a talent for manipulating the force", said Naruto giving him a truthful answer.

"Wow!" he exclaimed.

"What?" replied Naruto with a cock of his head.

"You actually answered a question, you can make conversation", he chuckled at Naruto's expense.

Jar Jar just looked as confused as ever.

Naruto scowled.

"Tch, shouldn't you be making evasive maneuvers", he said leaning back calmly.

"Huh-

Jar Jar jumped knocking Obi-Wan and his grip on the U-shaped steering wheel. A large, fish with great speed opened its mouth and kicked with its large finned tail, crushing the small ship as it bit down with its serrated teeth on the hard metal. The ship's shell strained under the pressure, Jar Jar screamed and Obi-Wan's face contorted in frustration.

Naruto sighed as another fish, with a similar make-up to a rancor appeared from the abyss with a loud and ear-piercing roar. With its tri-shaped claws it grabbed the smaller creature with hold on the small ship, forcing it to loosen its grip, allowing the bongo to speed away further into the deep.

The larger of the two gripped the former, making it scream in pain and discomfort. The smaller creature was abruptly silenced as the former brought it to its mouth, severing its head from its body in one swift motion.

* * *

The small underwater transport began to lose power as the lights and controls dimmed until they were no-existent, it slowly descended on a rock with an audible thud.

"Wha! Wesa gonna die down here", moaned Jar Jar in sadness and fear.

"Calm down, we'll only run out of oxygen quicker if you don't slow your breaths", said Naruto exhaling softly.

"ARE YOUSA CRAZY!" cried the Gungan.

Meanwhile Obi-Wan fiddled with the acsess panel underneath the dash-board. A sharp zap followed by a recharge of power made Jar Jar exhale and slump into his cushioned seat. The high-beam revealed another space-eel-like monster, with a long nasal and pointed teeth. It moaned in discomfort and anger as Obi-Wan pulled the ship's wheel upward, making it avoid a sharp snap from the water-creature.

Jar Jar was set into a panic again as he gripped Obi-Wan's face making it rather hard of the Jedi to navigate in the small space. As he exited via a small crack the creature behind him was stopped in its tracks as it crashed back down onto the sea floor. The small vessel made its way to the surface, appearing in the middle of the Naboo capital city.

The ornate buildings presented a very lavish-lifestyle, it was clear from the exterior that these people were peaceful and otherwise unprepared for a war against The Federation. The boat swayed a little as the waved rocked the ship back and forth. Naruto grunted in discomfort as he gripped the side of the ship as the cockpit receded.

"Not a big fan of the water are you my friend", said Obi-Wan chuckling at his own jab.

"I'm not your friend you-you-ah just get me off the water", he growled gagging a little.

"Your wish is my command", Obi-Wan said with a hint of amusement evident in his voice.

* * *

The Queen and her ontarge walked down the marble stairs leading to the palace, an air of seriousness sourrounding the as she snuck hateful looks at the Viceroy and the droids following them.

"Glare at me all you wish girl, but at the tender age of 12 you are very inexperienced in dealing with matters such as these", she scoffed at his statement.

"You think my age limits my wisdom, you cannot condone your actions to the Republic", she said keeping her composure as the reached ground floor. The Viceroy's droids still in battle formation, gripping their blasters with an iron-grip.

"We will sign a treaty, justifying our occupation here soon enough your _majesty_ ", he mocked. "Commander, take them to camp 2 for an introduction in how we deal with prisoners of war", he chuckled softly as the droid commander pushed the Queen forward.

One of her guards pushed the droid making, which resulted in him receiving a swift end curtiousy of the blaster in the Commander's hands.

The Queen winced at the action kneeling down.

"Your highness, we must comply with their demands for now", said an elder member of her advisory parliament. She bit her lip as she walked forward with a saddened and slightly angry features gracing her blemishes face.

* * *

Naruto and Obi-Wan swiftly moved in between the upper level of the city. Jar Jar trailing behind them, true to his clumsy nature he fell over. Obi-Wan sighed and helped him up with a smile.

"Be more careful", he said making the Gungan nod in agreement.

"Master Qui-Gon", said Naruto narrowing his eyes down at the small group below him, which consisted of the Queen, her hand maidens and guards. The particularly tall guard at the back looked at him with a smile before returning to his walk forward.

He subtly tapped the side of his hip, Naruto nodded in response.

"Obi-Wan, come on", he said breaking out into a stealthy jog.

"Right", he replied hurrying after his fellow Padawan.

Qui-Gon unsheathed his concealed weapon as it hissed to life in a green light. He began cutting down battle droids. Naruto jumped up into the railing on one foot, he grabbed the sabers at his hip in each hand. They burst forth from the holsters to life as rocketed toward the ground. Obi-Wan followed gripping his lightsaber tightly in his right hand. Jar Jar fell down, face first onto the marble, true to his nature.

Obi-Wan used a **Force Push** to send a few droids into the wall.

Naruto cut down the last few droids.

One of the Queen's hand maidens fell down as a droid aimed his blaster at her. He shot at her as she covered herself in defense with her forearms. Naruto deflected the bullet and swung both blades in a swinging motion cutting the droid in half. When he was certain the battle was over he deactivated the weapons as he placed them back on his hip.

"Are you unharmed?" asked Naruto standing over her.

"Y-Yes", she replied nervously as his cold blue eyes looked down upon her.

He held his gloved hand out, she took it with some hesitation as he gently helped her up to her feet.

"Be more careful", he more-or-less informed her.

She dumbly nodded, still startled by this entire ordeal.

Qui-Gon deactivated his weapon as he stepped forward to the small party, taking off his officer's outfit to reveal his Jedi robes.

"Your highness it would be wise for you to get off the streets", suggested Qui-Gon giving her a tiny smile.

She nodded in affirmative, her guards took the initiative and led her away.

"This way your highness", said her Captain and head of security Panaka.

He locked arms with her gently ushering her into the nearby alley way.

"Grab their weapons", he ordered.

His men scurried away from the party, scavenging the remaining blasters still intact after the force users' vicious assault.

Once they were all gathered into the alley way and out of the open, The Queen's senior adviser, who was dressed in long robes and boots spoke.

"It would seem your negotiations have failed….ambassador", he turned to Qui-Gon who sighed.

"The negotiations never took place I'm afraid", he moved his hands to hips. "We must contact the Republic", he surmised the situation.

"They knocked out all communications", answered Captain Panaka.

"Do you have transports?" asked Obi-Wan.

"In the main hanger, follow me, form a manji formation around the Queen", he ordered as they quickly followed the Captain.

* * *

Naruto stood to the side of the main hanger, he watched as the droids rounded up the astro-droids. Qui-Gon stood adjacent to him leaning against the wall. Obi-Wan stood behind Naruto and the Queen and her outrage on Qui-Gon's.

"Both of you take that ship", he pointed to the small transport closest to the hanger exit.

The both nodded but stopped when the Captain voiced his opinion.

"Are you insane, these children can't stand against an entire battalion of battle droids", Naruto scoffed at his summation.

The Captain raised an eyebrow at the disrespectful noise.

"You disagree?" he asked.

"They will be fine as long as they work _together_ ", he stressed.

They both nodded, albeit Naruto's nod was a lot slower. Looking at each other in silent agreement they began walking briskly toward the formation of battle droids.

"Halt!" a Commander droid held his hand up as he walked toward them.

"Civilians are barred from this sector you mus-

Naruto held his right hand out using a **Force Push** to send four droids to the floor broken. Obi-Wan then drew his blue lightsaber and dashed off to the right as a few battle droids raced toward them attempting a flanking maneuver. The remaining Federation creations took a few steps back as Naruto's double blades hissed to life. He spun around as he jumped forward severing the mechanical limbs and chest cavities of the soldiers. The door to his right opened as four destroyer droids rolled out in unison, drawing their blasters that protruded from their arms.

Naruto winced as Obi-Wan had yet to notice. He sheathed his weapons swiftly as he began to concentrate.

"Obi-Wan duck!" he shouted as he used a **Force Pull** to extract a leaking fuel generator from a nearby ship that had been pierced by a stray bullet. Obi-Wan heeded his warning as Naruto with a flick of his forearm sent the spilling generator at them. Obi-Wan held his hand out as it sailed above him, pushing the droids back into the hallway that they arrived in. He then shut the steel doors as a laser was shot, followed by a loud explosion that was barely contained by the doors.

"Thank you", said Obi-Wan standing to his feet with an excerpted sigh.

Naruto nodded twice as The Queen, her followers and Qui-Gon ran toward them, intending on boarding the small ship behind Naruto.

"Good work you two, now lets get going", he directed ushering them onto the boarding ramp on the ship.

The trio boarded the ship, following The Queen and her subjects, once they were all safely on board Captain Panaka started the ship, using the power of the thrusters to their fullest making the ship sail out of the hanger at break-neck speeds.

* * *

The thrusters of the ship engaged fully as it broke through the atmosphere.

"There's the blockade", said The Captain eyeing the Federation's flagship as it began to shoot at them.

He winced as the ship's shields held firm, if only for a second, because his nervous energy exploded inwardly as a lone laser bullet grazed the shield generator's fuse on the shell of the ship.

"Crap, the generator's been hit, we have to repair that", he growled as the ship shook under the strain of the force exerted by the blasts. "We're a sitting duck!" he shouted in frustration as the astro-droids began to file onto the ships armour plated exterior.

"We're losing droids fast", commented Obi-Wan dryly as he and the rest of the party present observed the droids being blown off the side of the ship.

A lone droid, stood firm however, as he used his opposable arm, which came from his chest compartment to bypass the main drive. With the shields once again active they were able to continue their desperate attempt to break through the blockade.

"That little droid did it?" asked Obi-wan in a surprised as he watched the small droid return to the hull of the ship.

A loud beeping erupted from the control panel, followed by a flashing red light, which alerted the occupants.

"That doesn't sound pleasant", said Qui-Gon raising an eyebrow as the Captain in control of the ship let out a sigh.

"We're running low on fuel", he stated simply slamming his gloved hands on the steering wheel.

"We must find a place to refuel and repair the ship", Qui-Gon crossed his arms as Obi-Wan tinkered with a screen behind them.

"Master look", said Obi-Wan monitoring the screen.

Qui-Gon turned to listen to his pupil.

"Tatooine, it's small, poor and out of the reach of The Trade Federation", said the young Padawan.

"Excellent", said the Master with a nod. "It's controlled by The Hutts, The Trade Federation would never think to look for us there", he said finishing his sentence with a small nod.

"W-We can't go there, The Hutts are gangsters, if they find out that the Queen is-

"The Hutts aren't actively looking for us", said the Master cutting off the Naboo's capital head of security.

"Fine", he relented.

* * *

Naruto sat around the table in the small living quarters on the ship. He held one hand up levitating a small packet of food above him. His concentration was broken as he let the packet drop to the table, the small and young handmaiden that he had saved earlier stepped through the automatic doors with a small blue and white coloured astro-droid following her close behind.

"Oh sorry I didn't know that anyone was in here", she said with a polite bow.

"It's….fine", said Naruto leaning back.

I-I never thanked you for saving me earlier", she said with a small smile gracing her features as she held her hands interlocked together.

"Don't mention it", he said simply.

"Are you a Jedi?" she blurted out, her own curiosity getting the best of her.

"I um….

She waited patiently for his answer.

"I guess you could say I am almost a Jedi", he said with a nervous quirk in his lips.

"That's wonderful, travelling the galaxy, fighting evil. You must have a very exciting life", Naruto shook his head.

"Exceedingly not, excuse me", he abruptly stood up and briskly walked out of the room.

"I'm sorry if I said-

The door shut ending her apology with a hiss.

* * *

"That was rather rude", Naruto stopped his march, he missed Qui-Gon's presence.

The Master Jedi leaned against the wall with his arms crossed.

He snorted and continued walking.

'When will you come around Naruto, I wonder', Qui-Gon smiled to himself as he went to prepare with their descent onto Tatooine.

 **Chapter End**

 **I hope that you all enjoyed the second chapter, of Force of One. Please REVIEW and give your opinions, I'd love to hear from all of you.**


	3. Cold Desert Plain

**Thank you to all those who REVIEWED last chapter, I thoroughly enjoyed reading all of them, it was really encouraging to see so many people take an interest, expect a thank you response.**

 **Please REVIEW this chapter and give your honest opinions, enjoy!**

 **Chapter Three**

 **The Harsh Desert Plain**

"Come along Naruto, Obi-Wan, stay here and guard the ship and the Queen", instructed Qui-Gon.

R2 beeped in agreement and Jar Jar patted him on the head.

The desert terrain was harsh, the wind picked blowing the off-worlder's hair and clothes around. Qui-Gon and Naruto had discarded their Jedi robes in favour of brown tunics. R2, Naruto, Jar Jar and Qui-Gon stood opposite Obi-Wan as the exchanged friendly goodbyes, or in Naruto's case a stoic nod. As far as the human eye could see in every direction expect one, the desert stretched forever. Behind the two force users as small town, serving as a moisture farm, slave trader hub and black market hot-spot.

"Why is this thing coming with us?" growled Naruto adjusting his brown tunic as the wind blew his hair to the right.

"Mesa indebted to you, it would dishonour my people if mesa didn't come", Qui-Gon smiled at the alien's explanation.

"I told you, your debt is paid you-

Naruto wrestled with his next words.

-helped us get through the planet core, now go away for the _last_ time", he snapped harshly.

The alien stepped back a pace, startled by the cold treatment.

"Now, now young one", Qui-Gon put a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Your misplaced frustration would be better put to use helping me locate a new hyperdrive generator, if Jar Jar wishes to help, let it be", he said turning heel. Naruto followed after with Jar Jar walking behind him, making the young Padawan sigh, but he let it be as Qui-Gon instructed.

"This sun is moi moi hot", complained Jar Jar earning a whistle of agreement from the small astro-droid wheeling himself next to Naruto.

As they made haste over the rough sand dunes a loud shot urging them to stop reached their ears. Two figures raced toward them, the head of security Captain Panka and one of the Queen's hand maidens. Naruto raised an eyebrow as she came into view, the one from earlier that he saved possibly?

He questioned his eyesight until they stopped in front of them. Yes, it was.

"The Queen is curious about the planet, she wishes for you to take her subject along with you to explore", Naruto rolled his eyes as Qui-Gon frowned.

"We don't need anymore stragglers, I suggest you both head back", said the Master.

"I won't be a bother, please allow me to follow my Queen's orders", she urged with a nervous look as she rubbed her hands together anxious under the Jedi's piercing gaze.

Qui-Gon eventually sighed as he pinched the bridge of his noise.

"Very well, but stay close and don't speak to anyone", he warned as they once again began their trudge through the blaring desert, the hot sun showing them no mercy and with no cloud cover above there was no reprieve.

The young servant still hadn't shaken the nervous look on her face. She stared at the back of Naruto's form as he walk just behind Qui-Gon. She could tell that he had a neutral look on his face, she had quickly learned that he always either had a neutral or scowl adjourning his facial features, which was quickly becoming normal to her, although she did find his rude and dismissive behaviour rather perplexing. The wind picked up again as she moved her arms up to block to her eyes from damage, she squinted as she watched Naruto's neck become exposed.

Her eyes narrowed in confusion as she noticed a black mark on the right side of his neck. She caught a glimpse of it for a second, it looked like it consisted of three tomoe in a triangular formation. She narrowed his eyes, having never seen anything like it before. Her gaze was broken, however when he quickly covered it with his hand, zipping up his jacket further to fully deal with the exposure problem that he seemed to be having.

She watched as his arm lazily dropped back down to his side, he puffed up his chest and walked proudly, although she frowned as his left hand that had touched the mark balled into a fist.

'What was that?' she thought in contemplation, her train of thought was interrupted when she heard a yell.

"Get out the way brat!" a gruff voice exclaimed in her small ears.

She stopped suddenly as a dingy looking food cart crossed her path suddenly. They had reached the town already? Never having been off of Naboo, the sights, the sound, the people of a different culture all look very strange to her. The culture shock hit her like a tone of bricks, she gasped when she felt a hand on her wrist.

"Thisa way", said Jar Jar with a kind smiling gracing his rough features.

"Thank you", she smiled back grateful as they walked on to catch Naruto and Qui-Gon who hadn't stopped walking.

The people of this small criminal oasis converged in what appeared to be a town square. Weaving in and out of each other skillfully, many holding parcels and stoic looks on their faces. Naruto's mouth quirked a little in disgust when he witnessed an angered human swat a small alien across the face. The alien sported a loin cloth, tattered shorts and a top, along with a broad collar around its neck, it had pointed features and a terrified look on its face.

An angry man stomped forward yanking the creature up by its collar.

"You belong to me now, slave!" he then kicked the defenseless creature in the face as he dropped it to the ground again. He then attached a wire collar to its neck and began dragging it away on the sand.

The young hand maiden and Jar Jar caught up with the two practicers of the force just in time to witness the event. Jar Jar, having witnessed some form of harsh cruelty looked down at his bare feet, not having the courage to continue watching.

"You're just going to watch this?" the young servant questioned walking in long strides to Naruto's side. Her tone saddened evident in her change of pitch. Her shocked expression took over as she watched the creature be hit again by its master.

Naruto swallowed the lump in his throat and stared with a neutral expression at the beating that the slave was receiving. Qui-Gon looked to his right, down at him with a curious glint in his eyes, awaiting Naruto's prolonged response with anticipation.

"I cannot interfere with other-worldly affairs", he said shaking his head. "We're keepers of the peace and at the moment our first and foremost concern is the Queen's safety and returning to Courascant", Qui-Gon nodded and looked away before speaking.

"We must not draw any attention to ourselves if we are to survive, the Republic has no influence here, so slavery is a common occurrence", he let out a sigh. "Do not dwell on what we cannot fix with a simple act of righteous anger", he walked away eager to put this planet behind him.

A few moments later Naruto did followed suit, Jar Jar following him closely.

She watched as the creature was dragged away against its will. She closed her eyes tightly and turned away. Not before it gave her a sad look, which broke her heart and angered her to an extent.

"Perhaps we should try one of the smaller dealers", said Naruto pointing to the small shop, with little-to-no customer traffic.

"Excellent idea young one", said Qui-Gon in agreement,

The small group walked toward the small vender, eager to travel off this planet.

* * *

The group of off-worlders entered the small and humble dealership with hopeful attitudes. A Troidarian with a scowl adjourning his face greeted them with a less-than-friendly look but instantly brightened at the thought of ignorant foreigners coming to throw away their money.

The male Troidarian rubbed his hands together and with a few strong flaps of his wings entered the space of the group. He hadn't shaved, he also had the strong smell of alcohol on his breath.

"Welcome, welcome what can I do for you….people", he said putting his hands together as his wings flapped frantically behind him keeping afloat.

The store itself wasn't much to look at, a few salvageable pieces of equipment were likely from scavengers who came to barter and trade for junk that they found in the wasteland.

The alien spoke in his native tongue summoning a small boy. The child ran frantically out the group as Qui-Gon followed the shop owner out into the back to look for their desired piece.

The boy had long blonde hair that reached below his ears and stopped just above his brown eyebrows. He wore a simple long sleeved shirt over a brown undergarment. He wore white long pants and shoes made for walking on the desert terrain. He jumped up on the counter and eyed Naruto curiously.

Jar Jar went to reach out to touch a droid but found Naruto's hand on his wrist.

"Don't touch anything", he warned earning a displeased look from the alien but he complied anyway.

R2 whistled, laughing in his own way amusedly.

"Hello", he chirped looking for a response from Naruto.

Naruto raised an eyebrow, he hadn't expected an abrupt question.

"Hello", he replied leaning against the wall with his arms crossed.

"What's your name?" he asked.

Naruto obviously uncomfortable looked down at the floor with his lip quirked.

"Didn't you hear me?" he asked innocently. "What's your name?" he pressed earning a soft groan from Naruto.

"It's Naruto, now bother someone else boy", he said turning away with his head.

The boy frowned at him, more bothered by the fact that he didn't want to talk anymore over his rudeness.

"Are you an angel?" he asked innocently looking at the hand maiden with a curious look.

"What?" she replied slightly amused by his question.

"An angel, you know the space pilots say that they're the most beautiful creatures in the world", he hummed. "They live on the moons of Lego, I think", he said waiting for her response eagerly.

"Oh….no I'm not", she smiled at the cute boy. "You're a funny little boy, how do you know so much?" she asked kindly.

"I hear the space pilots that come in here to look for parts to their ships and junk", he explained swaying his small legs back and forth over the counter.

"Did you know that I'm a pilot", he said in a matter-of-factly tone. "Someday I'm gonna fly away from this place", he said smiling at her.

"You're a pilot huh", she stepped forward. "How long have you been on this planet?" she asked in a curious tone of voice.

"Since I was…three I think", he thought for a second before nodding. "My mum and I was sold to Gardulla the Hutt", he explained a hint of sadness in his voice.

Naruto shook his head and walked out of the shop. R2 following closely behind him.

"What's his problem?" wondered the boy.

"Don't worry about him", she looked at him sadly. "So you're a slave?" she asked the concept still strange to her.

"I'm a person and my name is Anakin", he said angrily.

"I'm sorry, this world is a strange place for me", she apologised quickly.

Suddenly Qui-Gon walked through from the back the small store with the shop keeper hovering behind him.

"We're leaving, Jar Jar", said the Master walking out of the store.

Jar Jar followed quickly after Qui-Gon as the young girl smiled at Anakin.

"I'm glad to have met you", she said with a smile walking out of the dome-shaped shop.

"Bah! Outlanders think we know nothing", scoffed the shopkeeper. "Repbulic credits, what a load of garbage!" he said angrily.

* * *

"Someone upset you?" asked Qui-Gon as he found Naruto leaning next to the shop entrance with his arms crossed, one booted foot on the wall.

R2 stood beside him.

"You could say that", he said as Jar Jar and the Queen's maiden walked out. The young girl turned to Naruto with a displeased look on her face.

"Why are you so rude?" she asked earning an eyebrow raise from the Master Jedi beside her.

Naruto didn't answer he merely pushed off the way and walked away.

"Hey! I'm talking to you-

She chased after him but almost fell over when he turned around swiftly.

"You don't know the first thing about me", he rolled his eyes. "So I don't have to explain myself to you, tch", he turned as she glared at his back.

She growled.

"Maybe that stupid tattoo on yo-

Qui-Gon put his hand over her mouth stopping her from speaking. If Naruto did hear her, he ignored her and he kept walking. Jar Jar watched the scene with a curious look but otherwise became distracted by the heavenly smelling food of the markets a few meters away. R2 beeped sadly watching Naruto walk away in a strop.

"Let me go!" she cried pushing him away and jumping back facing him. "Why did you do that?" she asked curiously.

He sighed shaking his head.

"Do not go around speaking about things that you do not understand, Naruto isn't the way he is of his own fault…...he's had a hard life…...just try to be more understanding of his attitude", she instantly felt bad for her outburst.

She only wanted to defend that small child and seeing the evil acts in the town square before had rattled her.

"I'm sorry", she said.

"Don't be, you were only doing what you thought was just, you have a very strong sense of justice, you would make a good Queen", he said earning a smile from the maiden. "Oh how rude of me, I never properly introduced myself, I'm Jedi Master Qui-Gon Jinn", the Jedi smiled at the young girl who smiled back.

"I'm Padme servant of the Queen", she said.

"You are upset by slavery, yet you yourself are a slave, why?" he asked.

"It's different, I'm not a slave in a sense as I have free will", she explained earning a nod from the Master.

"Very well, follow along", he said walking after the Padawan.

* * *

"Yeah, yeah go away, next time we race you'll be sorry", warned Anakin as a particularly angry Doug named Sebulba walked away on his hands.

Anakin helped Jar Jar up who by some miracle managed to hit the most hostile alien in the galaxy with a bit of Wookie meat.

"You should be more careful", he giggled.

"I apologise for him", said Qui-Gon walking up to the scene.

Padme helped the alien by picking up him up to a vertical base.

"Hey don't worry about it", he said as the group of off-worlders gathered around him. The winds picked up as Anakin and Padme brought their hands to their faces to shield their features from the sand.

"Do you have a place to stay away from the storm?" asked the young boy.

"We have a ship that we must be returning to-

"You'll never make it, come on you can stay at my place", said the boy.

Without warning he grabbed Naruto's gloved hand leading him away. Naruto was about to protest but fought back the urge to as to not anger that annoying girl that was ordered to come with them.

* * *

They came to a small house, the living conditions were cramped and unlavish. But it would do for shelter and comfort from the raging stand storm. Anakin walked up to a door and pressed the button on the side opening it he walked in with a firm grasp still on Naruto's hand.

"Okay…boy you-

"Mum! I'm home!" he shouted as a shuffling the living room was heard.

They walked through a small and into the main sitting area of the small apartment. It was simple, a kitchen, dinner table, couch, radio a red and blue patterned carpet.

"Oh Ani-who are these people?" asked Anakin's mother who wore an outfit similar to her son's with an apron over the top.

"Hello, I'm Qui-Gon Jinn, your son offered us shelter from the storm", explained the Jedi.

"Hey you wanna see my droid?!" asked Anakin turning to Padme and grabbing her hand.

Not waiting for a response he led her away with R2 following close behind.

* * *

"There has been an interesting development, Orochimaru", a man with a hooded cloak covering his features, save for two red tomoed eyes stood behind a pale man, who was dressed in a brown cloak with a pair of purple pants. The man had a silted golden eyes and long pitch-black hair. He had two hoop ear-rings hanging from his ears that twirled in the moonlight.

A few lights past by above him, shining through the window above a few shelves of strange looking substances.

"Tell me then of this development or leave, I have important research to conduct", he snapped rather rudely. He elicited no outward expression of annoyance from the figure.

The man now identified as Orochimaru stood at the forefront of a desk with a beaker filled with red liquid in his hand.

A loud bang of lightning from a very volatile electrical storm above echoed throughout the city, illuminating the laboratory fully. The cloaked figure spoke, the volume of his words diminished.

When he finished Orochimaru's neck snapped up, a wicked smile gracing his face.

"Oh is that so?" he said in a soft pitched voice, almost amused. His pale skin glowing somewhat as the above lights flashed.

"Yes, a young Jedi by the name of Naruto Namikaze", explained the man earning a chuckle from Orochimaru.

" _Naruto_ ", he said in a dangerous tone.

"My apprentice and his young subordinate are on route to Tatooine to intercept them, are you going to meet them as well?" he asked in a dark tone.

"No….I don't think I will", he hummed. "There will be plenty of time for us to spill blood later", he said turning to the cloaked man behind him.

"Your people have a strong connection with the force, his resilience is truly remarkable", said the cloaked man.

"Yes, we do make excellent test subjects", he put the beaker of red liquid down crossing his arms and licking his lips.

"I might have something in store for him later, but for now", he closed his eyes. "The more I think about the new age upon us the more it makes me feel like I'm dancing on air", he explained holding his hands up, cackling as the numerous lights shone down upon him.

"Magnificent!" he laughed.

* * *

The storm still raged across the desert terrain, wildly blowing many things that weren't previously hunkered down. The small group of Outlanders and their humble hosts sat around a table in the small living room. However, Naruto opted to lean against the wall on the opposite side of the room as they chatted about frivolous things. Eventually Qui-Gon told them about why they were staying and why they had to leave soon. A solution to his problem, relating around being on this spit of land was heard in the form of gambling. Anakin offered to race for Qui-Gon if he sponsored him.

"You could die, I hate it when Watto makes you do it", argued Shimi.

"But mum, I love it", he countered.

"Anakin….

"You're mother is right, it's far to dangerous", said Qui-Gon.

Shimi sighed.

"Is there anyone friendly to the Republic that can help us?" asked Qui-Gon.

"No, I'm afraid not", she replied.

"Mum you said that the biggest problem in this universe that nobody helps eachother, well I want to help these Jedi!" he declared.

"I'm sure Qui-Gon doesn't want to put her son in danger", said Padme with a sigh. "We'll find another way", she reasoned.

"No", said Shimi as her face contorted in deep thought. "There is no other way…as much as I don't like it…he can help you", she reasoned with herself.

* * *

The next day came about quickly as Naruto walked through the streets back to the shop from yesterday. He weaved in and out of the different creeds of people. He moved into a small alleyway with a few venders were stationed, he heard an scurry and a small thud from behind him. He turned to see a small boot sticking out from behind a pile of packaged goods.

He let out an angry sigh.

"Would you stop following me", he growled turning back and walking a little faster.

Padme stepped out from behind the boxes and chased after him, seeing no reason to hide any longer.

"Do you think this wise?" she asked as they stepped back out into the more populated area of town. She stopped her running as she synced pace with his walking next to him, he didn't react or answer question, he merely kept his stride.

"To trust our fate to a boy that we don't know?" she pressed. "The Queen will not approve!" she reasoned. He stopped as they reached the entrance of the Troidarian's shop. Naruto turned to her with his eyebrows raised slightly, which angered Padme seeing it as a look of contempt, like she was a simple child.

"I don't care", he said walking into the shop.

She pouted and crossed her arms sitting down on the low window seal.

* * *

"Oh it's you, I hear that you're sponsoring the boy in the upcoming podrace", said Watto with a greedy glint in his eye.

"Yes", said Naruto simply.

"Not on Republic credits I hope, out here only solid forms of payment are excepted", he explained.

Naruto held out a holographic projector in his right hand, pulling it from his pants pocket. He pushed the button on the side of the machine, the Nubian cruiser that they took to travel here on.

"Not bad hmm", he hummed at the image as Naruto deactivated the small machine placing it in his pocket. "What will the boy ride?" asked Watto.

"I myself have gambled and won, specifically a small pod that he'll use", explained Naruto.

"I excepted to be dealing with your master, why are you here?" asked the alien.

"Master Qui-Gon is a busy man", he stated coolly.

"Alright, so I'll supply the boy and you supply the pod and the entry fee, we split the winnings 50-50 hmm?" he suggested rubbing his hands together.

"If it's going to be 50-50", Naruto's mouth quirked as the gears in his head began turning. "If _we_ win, you keep the winnings minus the parts we need to repair our ship. But if we lose, you keep my pod and all the winnings….you win, either way", offered Naruto holding his hand out.

He contemplated this holding his hand to his chin.

"Deal!" he agreed slapping his hand.

Anakin smiled at Naruto, he didn't spare him a look walking out of the shop.

* * *

"This is very risky, what if Master's plan fails", Obi-Wan spoke into his communicator still aboard the Nubian cruiser.

On the other end Naruto stood on the roof of the Skywalker household, he held the communicator close to his mouth.

"We aren't in any place to question his judgement", said Naruto as he watched Qui-Gon help the boy with his podracer, along with R2, Jar Jar and his less-than-complete protocol droid.

"We could be stuck here a very, very long time if this plan fails", said Obi-Wan hearing a scoff from Naruto.

"Everything out here is either useful or deadweight, entrusting our fate to this boy is something that Master Qui-Gon wouldn't do without proper thought, even though I think it's ludacris. The boy is obviously force-sensitive, which is why I assume Master Qui-Gon trusts him", said Naruto ending the conversation.

* * *

Naruto stared up at the star-filled skies above Tatooine. A warm gust of wind blew his hair around as he sat with one leg bent and another fully stretched, one hand behind him to support his weight and the other resting on his knee.

"How long are you going to stand there, you're ruining my concentration", he said breaking his connection with the force.

"I-I'm sorry I only wanted to say that I'm-

"Stop", he said cutting her off. "It's fine", he finished earning a nod from her, he had yet to look back to face her, which made her feel a little unwanted in his space.

Swallowing the large lump in her throat she walked up to the edge of the roof standing beside him.

"May I sit?" she asked.

"I don't care", he said still looking upward when she didn't sit down like he thought she would he sighed. "I mean, do what you like", he said.

"Thank you", she said taking the kindest response that he could muster. She sat next to him, her feet dangling over the edge.

"So…..how are you?" she asked.

"Come again?" he said a little frazzled by the odd question.

"Well on my planet it's polite to ask someone their state of mind, then they respond in kind asking you about your own", she said with a small smile.

"Tch, absurd", he responded.

She sighed and looked up.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"Why do you ask so many questions?" he retorted with a quirk in his mouth.

"Well, I guess you could say that I'm curious", she said with a cock of her head as she inched closer to him.

He raised an eyebrow finally taking his eyes of the night sky. He looked her in the eye with a deep gaze.

"Curious? Huh. I don't think you are who you say you are", he said narrowing his eyes.

"What do you mean?" she asked, hiding how frightened she was at her secret identity being discovered. What was going through his mind? She watched as cold and calculating blue eyes analysed every inch of her, she suddenly became very exposed, very quickly.

"You are much too smart to be a simple servant…huh…..uh…

Sensing his next question she answered for him.

"Padme", she said with a smile.

"Right…..Padme", he said getting up. "But that's your business, I'm tired and wish to rest, good night", he walked above not looking back.

She pouted and adopted a troubled look on her face.

"How did he-

She sighed and looked back up to the sky, a million thoughts racing through her head.

 **Chapter End**

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter, a bit of Naruto and Padme interaction. Please REVIEW and let me know what you all honestly think and Merry Christmas!**


	4. Planet Eos

**So I've chosen on the premise to focus on how mainly Naruto will affect the Star Wars universe. But I do appreciate everyone giving their opinions, honesty and all. So please REVIEW this revised chapter and let me know what you're all thinking.**

 **Chapter Four**

 **Planet Eos**

" _Run little Naruto run!" a sinister voice cackled behind Naruto called out to him._

 _But he only kept running, running from certain pain that the sickly looking man promised him. The chains around his tiny wrists and small ankles rattled with every step he took. He wore tattered clothes and no shoes, his face was a mess and his body was covered in blood and dirt. The blonde locks bounced on his head as flare of fire erupted from behind him. His body screamed out in blaring pain each step he took, yet he was going nowhere, the abyss in front of him held no haven, no reprieve, he was all alone. His body protested against his harsh treatment, it wanted to give up, surrender. Having little-to-no nourishment deprived his body of the nutrients to sustain such a frantic pace._

" _Don't forget where you belong Naruto!" young Naruto suddenly felt a hand on his neck, sucking what little air he had left in his lungs. He was lifted off the ground, the man's was hidden only a hand was visible._

" _You can run all you'd like, but you'll always be branded….FOREVER!" Naruto screamed as the last bit of air was removed from his lungs._

 _The man held his hand out and he instantly dropped to the ground clutching his neck. He screamed out bloody murder as he curled over, with every heartbeat a pulse of pain racked his small body._

" _Don't every forget, you can't run from your destiny!" assured the voice as the pale hand overtook his sight leaving everything dark._

… _.._

Naruto shot out of his bed like he was spring loaded, he sat up as the sweat lashed off of him. His breathing labored and as he brought his hands to his face shaking away the dream like a fog that had surrounded him. He wore a pair of grey shorts and a top. He was still stationed in Anakin's mother's house, on the couch that he had offered to take in favor of a bed.

He let out a growl as the morning sun peered through the curtains. His growl increased in volume as he clenched his fists in front of him, shaking and turning white from the pressure. His pupils shook for a second in anger as he let out a scowl. His angry thoughts were interrupted suddenly as he felt an invisible surge through his temple. His head shot up to the window as the wind picked up outside making the collection of house creak. Naruto's lip curled upward in anger as he shot off the couch, he dressed in his Jedi robes and attached a belt to his waist, clipping his lightsabers to his right side. He put on his overcoat and made his way through the living, he put his hand on the door controls only to stop when he felt a presence behind him.

"What do you want?" he asked rather rudely.

Qui-Gon leaned against the wall to the upstairs rooms.

"Nothing, merely observing your inner struggle, it's interesting", he said pushing off the wall.

"I'm glad I amuse you Master", said Naruto with a scoff.

"You misunderstand, the force is guiding you Naruto, follow it, you will find what you're looking for", he explained offering the troubled adolescent some advice.

"What a load of bullshit", he said with a growl.

Qui-Gon merely chuckled softly.

"You may think what you like, but the force is guiding you Naruto, that pull you just felt was not something to be ignored", he said returning upstairs without another word.

Naruto slammed his hand on the control panel opening the door and walking into the windy and hot desert terrain.

…

"Master sir, where's Naruto?" asked Anakin.

The small group of Outlanders, along with Anakin and his mother stood around in the podracer's hanger. Qui-Gon had recently conversed with Watto, upon his return near Anakin's pod the young force-sensitive quickly stepped up to him.

Many racers from different planets along the outer rim were present. They all looked rather serious, expect for the reigning champion, Sebulba, who had opted to leave his crew to set up his racer, flirting with the race-girls instead.

"Well Naruto is occupied with some personal business", explained Qui-Gon.

"What business?" he pressed continuing his train of questions.

"Well he's looking for himself", said the Master gaining many questioning looks from those present.

"I didn't know that you could lose yourself", said Anakin. "Did he forget his name?" he asked.

"Never you mind, you must focus on the race", said Qui-Gon smiling down at the boy, earning a smile back.

…..

Naruto rode a speeder across the desert, he wore a pair of googles that prevented the sand from damaging his eyes. His coat whipped up behind him as he increased the thrust of the speeder with his right hand as he went over another sand dune. He rocketed off of it, a large group of rocks in this wasteland appeared in front of him. He narrowed his eyes as he raced toward it, the source of the call.

The sun blared down up on his back as the wind once again picked up. He reached the large grouping of rock formations with a loud stop on the speeder, flicking the front end sideways he came to a complete halt. With a hiss the speeder rested on the rocky sand, letting some dust escape from under it. Naruto took off the googles letting them fall around his neck. He stepped over the speeder and began to walk into the canyon, round and jagged rock formation surrounding him as he walked in between them.

"I know you're here", said Naruto.

His answer was a loud hiss, followed by a shallow breathing noise. Naruto raised an eyebrow as he looked up to the jagged rock formation. A small rock fell down beside his feet as the wind began to pick up.

"Why did you call me here?" he asked hoping for some kind of response.

He walked on in the baron plain with a calm look. He heard another loud hiss, followed by yet another shallow breath.

"I am not one to play games with", said Naruto as his blue lightsaber flashed to life in his right hand. He stepped around and sliced a rock in half in a diagonal motion. Nothing but more desert behind the now scolding rock, which made Naruto raise an eyebrow.

 _"He's more machine now than man. Twisted and evil",_ spoke a familiar voice.

" _Eos, those wretched monsters are all but extinct, but what should we do with this boy?" a male spoke in an amused tone._

" _Who cares, I can look at him anymore Eosian-scum", said a female._

….

Obi-Wan stood to his feet with a troubled look. The Queen, broken out of her train of thought looked to him an inquisitive look.

"What's the problem, Obi-Wan?" she asked in a concerned, yet curious tone.

"I must leave, there's a disturbance; Naruto's in danger", he said hastily as he ran to the door.

"Jedi, do not forget your duty, you are here to protect me, you would disobey your Master's orders?" she enquired with an eyebrow raise.

"For a friend, yes", he said without a thought as he pressed his hand to the open button located on the right side of the door. He exited the ship and broke out into a run toward the rock formations in the distance.

'It's not too far, hopefully he's alright', he thought as his legs began burning from exhaustion as the soft surface of the sand gave him little traction.

…

Naruto narrowed his eyes as he looked around him again, his pupils darting to either side of him rapidly. A shooting pain rampaged through his head making him growl in discomfort. He fell to one knee as the pain intensified.

" _Succumbed to the dark side…he has",_ another voice spoke.

Naruto growled as the pain intensified again, he clenched his eyes willing the pain to go away, but it wouldn't. He stood up punched a rock as he dropped his lightsaber, it hit the dirt with a thud.

" _Give yourself to the Dark Side",_ his eyes shot open as he heard a deep and intimidating voice. _"It's the only way you can save your friends. Yes, your thoughts betray you. Your feelings for them are strong",_ the voice's chuckling slight irked him as he searched for the source to find nothing.

The wind washed the desert sands up blinding him.

"Enough of this", he growled.

" _From this day forward you will be known as….Darth…..Vader!"_ an older sounding voice erupted in his head. _"Once again the Sith will rule the galaxy",_ a sinister cackle

"Stop!" he exclaimed in anger and irritation.

A strange feeling washed over him as he fell to the ground banging the side of his head on a jagged rock. Blood rushed down the side of his face like a river, he held it firmly as the visions continued.

The loud pattern of hissing and breathing intensified as his vision became clouded by a red mist. He clenched his teeth as the vision became clearer a black skull-like mask appeared. The top of this mask was crowned with a circular interface dotted with an array of square slots around a disc of silver.

The mist suddenly disappeared and Naruto fell backward, leaning against the rock behind him with an angry look.

"What is this?" he asked bringing his hand to his forehead. "Was that me?" he asked himself.

He shook his head sighing as he began to catch his labored breathing.

"Was that you….Obi-Wan….Master Yoda?" he wondered looking up to the blazing sun.

…..

"Naruto!" a voice echoed through the empty space as Obi-Wan jumped over a rock with his lightsaber activated.

"Don't bother", explained Naruto standing to his feet, picking up his weapon. Obi-Wan's lightsaber deactivated and he rushed toward him.

"Are you alright?" he chuckled placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Tch", he brushed off his hand and shook his head. "You think me so weak?" he asked with a sigh.

"I was only worried", explained Obi-Wan earning a sigh from Naruto,

To Obi-Wan's surprise Naruto didn't jab at him back he merely shook his head.

"Yes….I am alright fool", he snapped earning a smile from his fellow Padawan Learner.

"Much better", he joked.

…

Naruto sat in the Nubian crusier's hanger with a scowl on his face. His wounds were attended to as he had bandages around his forehead He had discarded his robes and now wore a shirt and some shorts. Obi-Wan sat across from him with his arms crossed.

"So that's how it is", said Naruto sighing at the news that he had just heard. "The boy's coming with us then, back to the temple to be trained", Naruto leaned back onto the wall behind him as he rested his hands on the white sheets.

"Yes the boy won his podrace, apparently Master Qui-Gon wagered the boy's freedom, so we'll be heading home soon", explained Obi-Wan.

Obi-Wan's curiosity got the better of him as he took a shallow breath and swallowed the lump in his throat.

"What were these visions about and what were you doing out there?" he asked.

Naruto narrowed his eyes at the ground, without warning he slammed his fist against the wall behind him. His expression remained the same but the air around him tense.

"I am unsure, visions are precarious things, some never come to fruition others…others become one's reality, or maybe they show a possible outcome", he sighed again looking down at the bed sheets.

"You….well at least I heard your voice and Master Yoda's, you were talking about a Sith….Darth Vader", he explained remember every detail of that mask.

"Darth….Vader, but the Sith have been extinct for over a Millennium, I doubt they could have returned without the Master's knowing", said Obi-Wan putting his hand on his chin.

"You are most likely correct", said Naruto rubbing his neck.

"I also hear that you've been getting along with the girl", said the Padawan with a small laugh, changing the subject.

Naruto coughed uncharacteristically.

"Yes well, she's certainly opinionated about most things, despite being utterly ignorant about the ways of the universe", he said with a shake of his head and a scowl. "But she's a good person, but extremely annoying, oh force she's annoying", he sighed.

"Master Qui-Gon and the boy will be along soon, you should get some rest", said Obi-Wan, leaving the room.

Naruto bought his hands up to his face and sighed again.

…..

"Master, sir I'm tired slow down please", wheezed Anakin as he trailed behind Qui-Gon. The ship behind them in plain view, the sandstorms across the plain had died down making it easier to see. The poor boy's small legs carried him as fast as they could but he wasn't making much ground on the soft surface. They screamed for him to stop, but he wouldn't be a burden, he soldiered on, despite his body's avid protests.

Qui-Gon turned around to see a dark figure racing toward them on speeder, showing no signs of stopping.

"Duck Anakin!" order Qui-Gon as he drew his lightsaber.

Anakin dropped to the floor holding the top of his head for protection. The creature jumped of the speeder, letting it crash into the sand as he drew large lightsaber hilt with two protruding holes on either side. However, only one of them hiss to life as he rocketed toward Qui-Gon, both force users swung their blades at each other, entering a force lock.

"Anakin! Get on board!" struggled Qui-Gon as he exchanged blows with the dark warrior. "Get them to take, go!" he said as he ducked the red blade and pivoted to the side avoiding another swipe from the hooded man.

Anakin and Obi-Wan walked into the cockpit with Captain Panka at the helm. Obi-Wan sat down next to him with Anakin on his tippy-toes looking over the Captain at Qui-Gon's battle with mysterious figure.

"Qui-Gon's in trouble", observed the Captain narrowing his eyes at the scene outside the ship.

"Start the ship, but fly low", said Obi-Wan pointing forward.

Captain Panka pursed his lips and complied with Obi-Wan as the engines flared to life. He gently eased the Nubian cruiser of the desert sands as he engaged the throttle, the ship began to move forward as Qui-Gon still battled against the evil creature. The ramp of the ship remained low as the cruiser flew above the battle, Qui-Gon turned for a second and jumped back using a **Force Push** to knock the warrior of balance. He jumped onto the ramp as he watched the dark being deactivate his weapon.

The Master fell into the ship with a thud as the ramp closed and they entered the atmosphere above Tatooine. Obi-Wan and Anakin ran into the room with exasperated expressions on their face, the pair knelling down at Qui-Gon's side. The Jedi smiled at them, before placing a hand on Anakin's shoulder, reassuring him that he was unharmed.

"Anakin Skywalker", he gestured toward Anakin and then to his apprentice with his left hand. "Obi-Wan Kenobi", they smiled at each other and shook hands.

"You're a Jedi to?! Please to meet you", chirped the young boy.

"How's Naruto?" asked Qui-Gon breathing out loudly and standing to a vertical base. He brushed off the dust that clung to his robes and awaited a response from his Padawan.

"Naruto's here? Where is he?!" asked Anakin as he looked up to Qui-Gon.

"He sustained some minor injures, but otherwise he's fine", said Obi-Wan.

"Good", said Qui-Gon with a smile, inwardly wondering what had happened to the aspiring Jedi Knight.

…

Naruto sat in the ships living quarters with a concentrated look on his face.

'I don't understand, the Sith couldn't….shouldn't have returned, it's not implausible, but surely the Masters would at least feel a disturbance", he inwardly wondered as he let out a sigh, closing his eyes.

Several minutes later the entrance hissed open, with Padme stepping through adjourning her orange full-body dress again. She looked at him, realizing that he was asleep, she bought her hands to her mouth at this realization. She gained a mischievous glint in her eye as the edges of her lips grew into a smile as she sneaked over to him. She had to admit he looked quite peaceful, a start contrast to his awakened-self. She began looking him over, still sporting a smile. Outside of his Jedi robes he looked quite scrawny and rather girly if she was honest, she noticed the bandage around his forehead and exposed arm. She went to touch the bandage on his arm, she gasped as his hand grasped hers as he opened his blue eyes.

"What do you think you're doing?" he asked in a monotone and with a stoic look.

"Well uh..um….I-

Her face flushed as he didn't let go of her hand only looking at her again, with the same cold blue eyes.

"I can tell you're worried about your people", said Naruto earning another gasp as she pulled her hand away.

"Would you stop doing that", she said, after a pause she sighed. "How do you know?" she asked.

"I can assure you I don't really care, but you should really be more careful who you let look into your feelings, especially a Jedi", said Naruto with a neutral look.

On the inside, however, he was rather amused.

"You're such a dork, you think you have everyone figured out, well you don't", she countered assertively.

He stood up and walked away.

"Tch, whatever", he said with a shrug as the door closed behind him.

She watched him exit with a pout.

…..

The Nubian cruiser made its way onto the landing platform above the city-planet of Courscant. Queen Amidala stepped off the platform and made her way over to Chancellor Vallorum and Senator Palpatine with a solemn look, the thoughts of her people death's and suffering brought a worried look upon her face as they greeted one another.

Qui-Gon walked out of the cruiser with Obi-Wan and Naruto following close behind. Anakin walked beside Naruto, a little too close for the young Padawan's liking, but he didn't bother telling him otherwise, it must be a scary place for him, although Naruto was totally uncaring, he wasn't entirely heartless.

The politicians began to exit the platform on the transport behind them.

They walked over to as transport as Padme turned to the group of force users.

"Ani come on", she encouraged as Anakin looked up at Naruto.

He raised an eyebrow as he gestured subtly with his head forward. Taking the hint Anakin ran over to her as he grabbed her hand, she helped him onto the transport. Qui-Gon turned to the two Padawans with a thoughtful look.

"I must please speak to the Jedi council, I will also report on your progress Naruto and although you think that you have made little progress I sense a change in you, what has brought this about?" he asked.

Naruto's glance shifted to Obi-Wan for a split-second, which went unnoticed by him but not by Qui-Gon, who smiled down at him, he put his hand on the young blonde's shoulder.

"I understand", he said. "Now come along you two", he said as they entered a transport stationed on the right side of the platform.

…

The three mission-wary force-users stood in the centre of the Jedi council room. Aayla sported a small smile at the sight of her Padawan but it developed into a frown at the sight of his bandages, other than that he was unharmed.

"A Sith you say?" enquired Windu as Aayla was broken out of her thoughts.

"Yes, I have no idea that it was trained in the dark-arts of the force, well trained", he said folding his hands in front of him.

"Well, well I am glad to see you all unharmed….mostly", said Yoda with a small chuckle.

He looked at Naruto and smiled.

"I have been informed that you, yourself Naruto experienced the force, a vision, true this is hmm?" asked Yoda.

"Yes", he replied quickly.

"What vision did you have?" asked Windu.

Naruto's expression remained neutral as he gathered his thoughts.

"About many things, my home planet Eos, Master Yoda, Obi-Wan and a Sith called Darth Vader", said Naruto gritting his teeth subtly. "Master what if-

Yoda held his hand up silencing Naruto.

"Dwell on these visions you must not, but discuss them in private you and I must do", said Yoda earning a slow nod from Naruto.

"What do you make of these visions?" asked Master Plo Koon.

"I would rather ignore them, but my better judgement tells me that the force….it…tells me that I should be mindful and…cautious about them, as well as others around me", he explained earning a small chuckle from Yoda.

"Much growing up, you have done. You now see the importance of others, self-reliance is the path to failure young one", Master Yoda smiled as the night began to take over the day.

"Are you satisfied Master?" asked Naruto rather rudely.

"Complete, your training is almost, but still much you have to learn about the living force", pointed out the Grand Master earning a nod from Naruto.

"Good, the Senate are currently voting on a new Supreme Chancellor, the Queen of proposed a vote of no-confidence in Chancellor Vallorum", said Windu with a sigh. "She is also returning home, accompany her back to home planet and wait for the dark warrior to reveal himself. This may be the opportunity we've been waiting for to unravel the mystery of the Sith", they all bowed, however Qui-Gon remained with his hands on his hips.

"More to say you have, Master Qui-Gon?" asked Yoda.

"What of the boy?" asked the Jedi with a narrow of his eyes. "Is he to be trained?" asked Qui-Gon.

"No", said Windu with a shake of his head.

"Why?" asked Qui-Gon quickly.

"He is to old, only special cases are taken into consideration when entering the order above the age of two", Windu looked at Naruto who rolled his eyes disrespectfully.

Windu didn't react, passing it off as normal.

"You must have felt it, how strong he is with the force. I request that he be tested", implored Qui-Gon with a quirk in his lip.

Windu sighed.

"Bring him before us, no harm in testing the boy", said Mundi crossing his leg.

….

A day and night passed, Anakin had been tested, yet the council remained sceptical about the whole thing, given his age. But Qui-Gon had used the example of Mace Windu's old Padawan Rahm Kota as a defence, stating that he began training at the age of eighteen and was a respected Jedi Master. Deciding to put this matter aside for now, the three Jedi along with Anakin travelled to Naboo under a cloaked ship.

Naruto stood across from Anakin with his eyes closed and arms crossed, leaning against the wall. He still had the bandage around his forehead, which annoyed him to an extent. Anakin sat on the eating table adjacent to him, his figure moulding to the soft seat.

"Naruto sir?" piped up Anakin.

Naruto opened an eye as the young force-sensitive continued.

"Why does nobody in the Jedi-people like me?" he asked making Naruto's lip irk up. Much to his dismay Obi-Wan and Padme stepped through the conversing about the planet, they stopped and silence feel upon the room, afraid that they might be interrupting something.

"Well…..it isn't the fact that they don't like you", started Naruto earning confused looks from the two adolescences. "They are merely wary of you because you're different, in a sense, I can relate", he explained shakily.

"No offense but there is a green dude about 3 foot, and a guy with a head the size of a hyperdrive generator and I'm the different one!?" he yelled making Naruto growl.

"You shouldn't ask stupid questions if don't want stupid answers", said Naruto with an eyebrow raise.

"I wouldn't bother asking him anything Ani, he's just a big meanie", said Padme sitting next to the boy with a small smirk, stirring Naruto.

"Why you-

Obi-Wan put his hand on his shoulder.

"Let it go, we're almost there and we need to prepare", he said earning a silent nod from Naruto as the two Padawans exited the room.

 **Chapter End**

 **I hope you enjoyed the chapter, please REVIEW, I'd love to hear all your opinions.**


	5. Battle on the Peaceful Planet

**Last chapter of the Phantom Menace arc, re-watching the film again to get a grasp on what went on was-well it was one way to kill time I guess. Not gonna lie, not a huge fan of the prequels. I'm bias, my favourite is The Empire Strikes Back. Anyway, not a film quality rant. I hope you all enjoy the chapter, please REVIEW and let me know what you're all thinking.**

 **Chapter 5**

 **Battle on the Peaceful Planet**

The Nubian cruiser carrying the Queen, her subjects and the Jedi landed on the outskirts of the eastern forests. The droids had long since vanished from this part of the planet, which meant that there was little need to become hasty or worried at the present time. However vigilant Qui-Gon kept his connection with the force close to his senses, scanning for disturbances around them.

Jar Jar had recently returned to the landing place of the small cruiser, with no news of his race's whereabouts. Although he did come back with the 'supposed' location of his fellow Gungan warriors. Dubbing their hideaway, the 'secret place', which is where he was currently leading the large group through the forests of Naboo.

"From deserts to forests, we've certainly travelled far", commented Obi-Wan as he jumped over a log. Naruto stepped over the same log, Anakin climbed over the fallen piece of timber with some difficulty.

Jar Jar in front of them seemingly going in no real direction at all.

The two were stationed at the front and Qui-Gon at the back of the group, a precaution in case of an ambush.

"They're following us", said Obi-Wan.

"Yes but it would appear that in this time of crisis that don't see us as a threat", commented Naruto.

"Hey, guys wait up!" Anakin panted as he ran after the two Padawans.

"You can walk with them you know Ani, you don't have to run after us", said Obi-Wan with a sympathetic look.

"No way! I'm a Jedi too!" he persisted as he kept on walking at their pace, which was becoming increasingly difficult.

Luckily for the resilient boy they came to a large outcropping in the forest. Stationed within was a running river, old statues and a Gungan populace largely hidden, expect for a few children playing in front of them. The Gungan leader stepped out, standing on a large statue with a curious gaze as the rest of the party came into the plain.

"Uh heyo dadee big boss Nass, your honour", greeted Jar Jar with a nervous wave.

"Jar Jar Binks? Who is des hesen?" asked the leader of the Gungan populace as a small amount of spittle dropped from the corner of his mouth, splashing on the stone below him.

"Uh-I umm…mesa-

"I am Queen Amidala of the Naboo", the Queen stepped forward, her voice projecting authority.

"Ah the Naboosa bigen", he replied with a snicker.

"I come before y-

"Honorable leader", Padme stepped in between Obi-Wan and Naruto with a look of seriousness that neither had seen grace her face. She placed her hand on the Queen's shoulder and walked confidently in front of her.

"I am Queen Amidala", she gestured to woman in Queen attire behind her, smiling at with gratitude. "This is my decoy, my loyal bodyguard, you'll have to forgive me ruse but it was necessary for me to protect myself, I come before you today, not as the leader of the Naboo. But a friend", she bowed respectfully.

"Our two great societies may not have always seen eye to eye, but we have lived together in peace and both our cultures have flourished under that blanket. We must act together, to destroy this threat created by the Trade Federation, so please, I ask humbly of you, please, help us", she made her way down to her knees, placing her hands in the muddy grace.

The rest of her subjects behind her followed, then the Jedi.

"Hmm, maybe….wesa get along", he chuckled. "Maybe wesa being….friends", he declared with a shake of his mouth, which caused saliva to shoot off in all directions.

The resulting cheers from the Gungan populace brought a smile to Padme's face.

* * *

The joint alliance of the Gungan and the Naboo assembled on the outskirts of the Eastern forest. A holographic image of the city sat on top of a wooden stump, converted into a make-shift table. Naruto stood over the image with his arms crossed, his brow furrowed. The Gungan leader came up behind him with his hands behind his back.

"I see no other alternative, you're going to have to draw out the droid army so that the smaller assault on the capital will be possible", explained the Padawan.

"Wesa ready to do what is needed", assured the leader taking a place next to Naruto.

Queen Amidala, Qui-Gon, Obi-Wan and the newly appointed General of the Gungan army, Jar Jar walked up the images together.

"What do you think of our plan Naruto?" asked Qui-Gon. "If Aayla has trained you as well as she thinks she has then you'd have ought to have seen a few holes, hmm?" Qui-Gon smiled as he stood opposite the blonde youngling.

"Mesa think-

Jar Jar started but Naruto shot him a glare, waving his hand in front of him.

"You don't want to tell us what you think", he informed Jar Jar who nodded.

"Mesa no want to tell you what mesa think", he repeated earning a confused look from Padme and the Gungan leader.

"You want to stay out of the way and be quiet", he flicked his wrist earning another nod from the simple-minded Gungan.

"Mesa want to stay out of the way and being quiet", he said walking away.

"Nicely done", complimented Obi-Wan.

"As I was saying", continued the young Padawan. "The Gungan army will draw out the majority of the droid army in the plains near the eastern forests, whilst it's clear that they are clearly out-matched. The diversion will scatter the Federation's forces", said Naruto pointing to the main courtyard.

"From what your spies have told us your majesty, the courtyard is teeming with battle droid patrols, my guess is that Gunray must frequent that area in and out of the palace, which means that he hasn't discovered any of the secret entrances, here", he pointed. "And here", he finished.

"What does all this mean?" asked Obi-Wan.

"It means that we can sneak in, seeing as most of their troops are stationed in the main courtyard to protect the Viceroy", said Padme earning a nod from the blonde Padawan.

"Yes, but there is still a very high possibility that we will all be caught or killed before we can enter the palace and launch the pilots into space, whilst trying to capture the Viceroy", said Naruto.

"What do you propose?" asked Qui-Gon.

"I will create a diversion in the courtyard", said Naruto with confidence. "What is the most secure place in the palace?" asked Naruto looking at Padme.

"The throne room", she earned a nod from Naruto who continued.

"Good, I'll force the Viceroy to retreat and you will make your way into the throne room with your troops with Obi-Wan and Master Qui-Gon protecting you", Qui-Gon nodded at Naruto's deductions.

"Quite impressive Naruto, are we all in agreement of his assessments?" he asked receiving no protests. "Although, you creating a distraction by yourself, could such an act be one of over-confidence, Master Aayla will won't be pleased if I bring you back to her pieces", joked Qui-Gon.

"Your constant attempt at humor is becoming very banal", Qui-Gon chuckled and shook his head.

* * *

True to Naruto's word, the courtyard was infested with battle droids. Nute Gunray walked toward the palace with a group of droids surrounding him. Naruto and Obi-Wan were stationed above the courtyard on a balcony. Naruto leaned on a guard rail with Obi-Wan behind him.

"Are you sure about this?" asked Obi-Wan putting a hand on his shoulder.

The small force stood huddled at the bottom the stairs leading to the balcony. A small band of pilots, marksmen, Padme and Qui-Gon.

Obi-Wan looked down at them then back to the Viceroy, who increased his walking pace. His black robe whipping up behind him. He was about to pass underneath them when Naruto turned to him, giving him the tiniest of smiles.

Obi-Wan stood in shock as Naruto let his robe fall to the floor, he jumped down into the courtyard full of droids just behind Nute Gunray. The Viceroy looked startled as all the droids turned around cocking their weapons mechanically at him.

"You!" the Viceroy took a cautious stance. "I've heard a lot about you, Naruto Namikaze, you've caused quite the number of problems for the Federation, yet you're only a mere child, impressive, I'll admit", he commented. "Looking at you now, I'd wager that you're less than a threat up close", he chuckled.

Naruto raised an eyebrow, giving the leader a look of contempt. Gunray didn't take to kindly to been looked down upon by a child. He pointed forward sharply in anger and frustration.

"But you're obviously stupid, kill him, kill him now!" commanded the Viceroy.

Naruto held his hand out using a quick **Force Pull** on a nearby statue, using it to take out the droids that stood in a row. The statue skidded off into a stair well, completely destroyed along with numerous droid parts, which sparked at random on the stone floor.

The Federation leader gasped in shock as he watched Naruto walk forward toward him.

A battle droid struggled as his legs had been taken off completely by the stone. Naruto's blue blade hissed to life. In one fluid motion he slashed off its head with little thought. The metal appendage rolled away as he continued his march toward the Viceroy.

"You think me a fool boy?" asked the Viceroy.

With a flick of his wrist another two battalions of battle droids entered the pavilion with blasters a-ready. Naruto remained stoic as the Viceroy ran into the palace, with a **force pull** he drew his green blade into his left hand as it flared to life, the doors to the palace shut with a hiss of their own. He watched from the corner of his eye the small band of fighters enter the palace through the side entrance.

He turned around as Padme stepped out to look back at the scene before her. Battle droids closed in on Naruto, she looked at his back gripping the stone tightly in her grasp.

Her head shot away. She deliberated her thoughts for a few moments before letting out a frustrated noise, she then went to join the rest of her loyal forces.

* * *

He gripped his blades tightly as the droids began firing at him. He stepped forward and moved to the side avoiding a single blast, he brought his blades up to his front. They rotated on an axis sideward as he seemingly turned each way at random, many droids suffered their end by their own blasts. He gracefully moved toward the end of the courtyard entrance with speed.

Once he reached the end of the stone area Naruto jumped onto a lamppost. Then up onto the side of a large building. He then used a force jump backward, flipping in the process as he dropped into myriad battle droids ordered to execute him.

* * *

"I surrender", said Padme, placing her blaster on the floor and her hands behind her neck. Battle droids surrounded her, the hallway she was in was littered with the bodies of the droid army and her men.

"All of her subordinates have either been killed or they have separated and are being hunted down, rojar rojar", reported the battle droid to his yellow-painted commander.

Four droids stood behind the reporter with their weapons held to their chests.

"I will take her to the Viceroy", commented the commander as he grabbed her by the shoulder roughly, pushing her in front of him, holding his blaster to her back pressing it harshly against her back, she bit down a noise of pain, refusing to look weak.

Padme's long brown hair whipped up, the droids around her all fell to the floor disabled. She let out a gasp as she grabbed her blaster, which had fallen on the marble floor. She turned around to see Naruto with his head cocked to the side and arms crossed.

"Thank you, but I had everything under control, I didn't need saving", she pouted as his immediate response was an impassive look.

"Yes it certainly seems that way", Naruto nodded as he walked right by her.

She adopted a look of shock as she held her blaster forward. She fired behind Naruto, disabling a single battle droid that had wondered into the hall. He didn't look behind him, continuing his walk.

"You're welcome Padme, oh right, no problem Naruto", she mocked sarcastically with a sigh. When he didn't respond she turned around sharply to see him still walking away.

"Hey wait a minute!" she called after him running to catch up, he ignored her and walked on. " _You_ came to rescue _me_ " she said in amusement skipping behind him mockingly.

"Don't flatter yourself", he said quickly as he kept pace, secretly hoping that she'd say that she'd be okay by herself.

"If I was a weaker person I wouldn't be able to take your personality. Conversation isn't your strong suit is it?" she giggled making him shake his head.

"Stop being foolish, I merely say what is required and you waste your breath with unnecessary words", he scowled in annoyance.

"I thought as much", she said earning a confused looked from the Padawan, their steps echoing through the halls. "You're actually just emotionally stupid, so I forgive you for being a jerk but you must be warming up to me by now", Naruto scoffed and shook his head.

"I don't need your forgiveness and desist in your delusions. As long as you're alive then this mission still has a chance of being successful. I am going to throne room to meet the Viceroy, find some place to hide", he more-or-less ordered increasing his pace.

"I'm going there and I don't need your help!" she blurted out bringing him to a halt, she waited for his response but when she didn't receive on the Queen prompted herself to speak again. Her voice died in her throat when Naruto put his gloved finger to her lips.

This action caused her to flush in embarrassment, her state of shock was broken when a thud thumping, followed by a whistle of metal pierced the wide hall way.

"Did…..did you hear that?" she asked.

"Unfortunately I did", he responded as he grabbed her hand swiftly and yanked her toward him. He jumped back a mere second later a large metal leg smashed through the wall to their right.

Padme held her arms in front of her face as the white dust blocked her vision. A few more metal whistles reached their ears as a large droid entered the hall into the smoke. Once the smoke cleared the metal monstrosity stood proudly in full-view. The droid took the shape of a spider, the legs were blunted into a square shape at the end, which were currently imbedded into the marble. Its body was a spherical shape with jagged protrusions that seemingly stuck out randomly. In the center of the body were three circular eyes laid out in a triangular motion.

The spider walker stamped a metal appendage on the marble floor once, creating a sizable crack in the ground. Naruto growled as it made a loud robotic noise, which echoed through the hollow halls. He squeezed Padme's hand pulling her closer, which she didn't have any time to protest or be embarrassed.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

She got her response as she was hoisted up onto his back, just as they moved away the robot fired a red beam from its two of its visible eyes. The attack destroyed the stone where they stood. The spider walker let out a robotic roar and charged. Naruto took off in the other direction with Padme on his back, he sidestepped another laser blast as he slide for a second and raced down another hall.

"Put me down! Hey Naruto!" yelled Padme uncomfortable with the contact.

However, she was forced to hold him tighter as he dodged the laser shots aimed at them. The walker march behind them, every step demolished the floor below. He held a firm grip on her thighs as he raced through the halls.

"I can't defend you and fight this droid at the same time", Padme gasped at his tone and statement.

"You're defending _me_ ", she joked.

"Now isn't the time for your foolishness girl!" he shouted in anger as he came up to another hallway to his left, whilst the one he ran in continued.

"Oh well", said Naruto in a monotone.

She turned her head to shot at the charging mechanical monstrosity.

"What!?" she exclaimed as the walker began gaining on them.

"I'm about to put you down", he said.

"You're wh-

He tossed her unceremoniously down the next hallway, she skidded across the floor as Naruto continued running. The walker still charging after him, both of them running past her.

The young Padawan jumped to the right, up onto the wall and back toward the droid as both his sabers flared to life in his hands. Padme poked her head out from the hallway, observing with a shocked expression. One he did just throw the Queen, and two she had no earthy idea that humans like herself were capable of such feats.

Naruto stabbed his blades its sensors, blinding the droid. He jumped down as it began swing wildly with its appendages, Naruto's lip quirked up as he **Force Jumped** forward, slashing the droid's front legs off. He deactivated his blades, placing them back on his right hip. He then held both his hands out and with a grunt picked up the creature, he followed up with a loud growl as he brought his hands closer together. The droid became condensed in a ball; with a flick of Naruto's wrists the droid flew out the glass window down into the streets below.

Padme's mouth was a gap like a fish. Did he just do that? Was she dreaming? It wasn't that cool, right?

Naruto let out a breath as a bead of sweat rolled down his brow. Padme ran past him, without turning around she called to him.

"Are you coming blondie!?" she exclaimed ducking down a hallway.

"Wait we should think…..

He let out a sigh.

…about our next move", he ran after her shaking his head.

He heard her blaster fire off and his pace increased, he skidded across the ground in front of the hallway entrance. She had ducked behind a column and myriad battle droids began to fire on her in a line. She poked her head out randomly and fired in a direction, sometimes she'd get lucky and land a hit on one of them but otherwise she was getting nowhere fast.

He noticed that one droid made its way through the others, placing a heavy weapon on the ground, which made Naruto's cerulean orbs widen. He held his hand out using a **Force Pull** just as the droid launched a blaster grenade at the strong column. Padme slide across the ground at Naruto's feet as he drew his lightsabers again, deflecting bullets as she scrambled behind the wall to their left.

Naruto ducked behind there as well as the red blaster bullets flew past them.

"Okay now what?" she asked.

"I was going to suggest that we go around, with your squad and pilots not present, you have no back up. In other words you're outmatched, if you went around you'd have less opposition and you'd be able to by-pass-are….you even listening to me?" he asked with a raise of his eyebrow.

He watched her start shooting again from around the corner, poking her head out every so second.

"I have you don't I?" she asked without taking her eyes off her targets.

Naruto shook his head as he **force gripped** the nearby sizable statue of a previous Queen, which faced the entrance to the throne room.

"Hey that's very-

He threw it toward the droids as he skidded out from their hiding place.

-valuable", she finished.

Naruto danced around the droids, using his dual style to quickly be-rid of them. The last droid back away, seemingly frightened as Naruto decapitated it quickly.

"Impressive", she complimented as his weapons now rested on his hip.

"I don't need your praise, how can one person be so stupid is a wonder", he scowled making her growl.

"I'm starting to regret saving you", she said making adopted a confused look.

"I believe I was the one wh-

"Sure", she tapped him on the shoulder walking past him.

He held his hand out to respond but his words died in his throat. Not until he swallowed and shook his head in annoyance.

"It's unbelievable that one person can be so…..so…..infuriating", he said shaking his head and exhaling loudly.

"You finished talking to yourself back there?" she asked, trying to find a way to open the door.

"Move", he said holding up the grenade launcher with a **Force Grip** , which was fully loaded.

"Oh no this door is priceless!" she exclaimed as she was forced to duck out of the way. The door exploded behind her as she jumped away from the flames, the splintered wood burnt.

"Clumsy me", he replied nonchalantly walking through the hole in the door.

The Viceroy, who was huddled behind the desk of the Queen gasped as Naruto stepped through the smoking hole in the door, followed by Padme.

"Y-You can't do this to me!" he shouted in fear.

Naruto turned to him with a stoic stare, he jumped back a little as if he were being shot.

"I trust you have everything under _control_ here?" he asked earning a nod from the young Queen.

"Good now where is Master Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan?" he asked quickly.

"A man showed up, he looked like a Jedi but he-he felt evil. I don't know who he was but I know that they're fighting right now in the generator complex, next to the main hanger", she didn't get a response as he took off.

She bit her lip and growled.

"Your welcome! And-And be careful you jerk!" she shouted in anger turning around to the still frazzled Nute Gunray, whom had now stood up with his hands held above his head.

"Now we'll discuss a new treaty Viceroy", she informed him holding her blaster up toward him.

* * *

Obi-Wan watched from behind an energy shield with as his Master was cut down by the saber staff of Darth Maul. The Sith Lord gave the fallen Master Jedi one last look as he turned his head slightly, grinning at the Padawan from behind the shield, his black and yellow teeth in full sight. His Master's foot slightly dangled over the edge of the reactor core, a long drop awaited his body. Obi-Wan's face contorted in anger as he gripped his lightsaber with such intensity that his hand shook.

"I'm going to kill you", he said, anger pulsing through him.

Maul continued to remain stationary almost daring Obi-Wan to charge forward once the shield came down. He turned around and disrespectfully placed a boot on the Master's head, moving his dark boot side to side in delight.

"Get away from him monster", Obi-Wan spoke in a low tone.

"Hmm", Maul smirked evilly as the shield dropped.

With nothing in his way, Obi-Wan charged at the Sith Lord with a feral battle cry. He swung his blue saber at the dark warrior, making him jump over the fallen Jedi to avoid falling. Obi-Wan followed pressing his attack, Maul countered utilizing his staff to parry the flow of Obi-Wan's blue blade away. The young apprentice attempted an attack to Maul's right hip. The dark warrior blocked it with his staff, bringing it all the wall around to his left side, with his right hand he then swatted Obi-Wan across the face, the Padawan stumbled back as blood trickled down the corner of his mouth.

"Is that all you've got _Jedi_ ", taunted the Sith.

The young Jedi recovered and swung at Maul's head, the Sith ducked and parried another strike from the blue blade. He spun the blade attempting to take out Obi-Wan's legs. The Padawan countered by vaulting the yellow-eyed fiend, the Sith was forced to block and overhead strike for good measure as Obi-Wan continued his onslaught. Maul spun the blade again, striking at the Padawan's neck. Obi-Wan blocked it and ran his blue saber down the length of the staff. Maul's eyes widened as one half of his weapon was cut off, falling to the ground useless and broken.

"Is that all _you've_ got freak?" asked the Padawan hold his blade in front of him.

Maul growled in response, he became more aggressive as his attack continued with a singular red blade.

* * *

Naruto arrived as he ran through the entrance to the generator platform. Both his lightsabers were pulled to their respective hands as the blue and green weapons flared to life. His eyes darted to the left as he jumped down onto another ramp, the shield field in front of him.

* * *

Obi-Wan and Maul used a simultaneous **Force Pull** on each other's lightsabers. Obi-Wan and Maul gripped their opponent's weapons as they flew into each other's hands. Maul took a second to activate his newly acquired blue blade and blocked a strike from Obi-Wan who was using his red, sparks emitting from the clash.

The two swung at each other in fluid motions, from left to right. Maul flipped backward a step, his blue blade striking out at Obi-Wan in an upward motion. Not suspecting such a resourceful attack on the retreat. The Padawan's right shoulder suffered a cut, making him drop the red lightsaber on the steel ground. Maul used a **Force Pull** to retake his blade, returning it to its sheathed state. The Sith held the weapons forward to the learner's throat.

"Now you die", he taunted as he lifted the red blade into the air.

"Obi-Wan!" Maul turned to see Naruto **Force Jump** through the shield field with little effort, throwing his activated blue blade at Obi-Wan. Maul turned and swung down at the apprentice who blocked it with Naruto's blade. He then held his hand outusing a **Force Pull** on his Master's blade. It sailed through Maul's legs, it hissed to life as Obi-Wan sliced the Sith's legs off the trunk of his body.

Maul's eyes widened, dropping the blades and falling into the reactor core, each half of his body falling at different times. The two learners raced toward Qui-Gon, who coughed in pain. Obi-Wan knelt down holding his Master's head to his knee, cradling.

"Master", said Obi-Wan as tears threatened to spill from his eyes.

Naruto stood over the two with a neutral expression, however there was a sad look in his eyes.

"Y-You're both going to become fine Jedi", he strained out.

"D-Don't talk", said Obi-Wan biting his lip for a second. "We'll get you help, Master you'll-

He touched Obi-Wan's cheek gently as tears spilled from the Padawan's eyes onto his Master's hand.

"Obi-Wan, you're headstrong and you have much to learn", he coughed. "Be...you're capable, learn to listen to your heart in favour of your head when the time calls", he smiled.

"Naruto", he wheezed. "You're cold and your personality is a real turn off", he chuckled weakly. "But I can see a change in you, for the good. Don't let your past define your future and also….look….after…..Obi-…..Wan", he smiled as his hand fell from his apprentice's face.

Obi-Wan gritted his teeth as tears fell from his eyes onto his Master's face.

A single tear rolled down slowly on Naruto's face, a single tear, only one. But that tear represented the hurtful pang he felt in his heart for the fallen Jedi's death.

Obi-Wan wiped away the tears and laid his Master's head gently on the floor, he almost gasped when he found Naruto's gloved hand on his shoulder.

"He….was a good man, you should be proud to have had him as your teacher. I could tell….he was proud that you were his student", he gripped his shoulder tightly earning a nod from his fellow Padawan.

"Thank you…..my friend", he said letting a small smile appear on his face through the tears.

* * *

A Republic transport landed the main street of the Naboo capital. The Nubian officers stood in uniform at the ready to either side of the transport. Captain Panaka stood in front of the Viceroy. Padme, Naruto, Obi-Wan and Anakin stood behind them. The Queen and Anakin looked on at the leader of the Trade Federation leader with smug faces, whilst Naruto and Obi-Wan remained unreadable. Many of the officers remained stoic, however a few let out a small smile grace their professional features.

Panaka led the Viceroy into the transport as Naruto and Obi-Wan went to meet their Masters. Anakin trailed behind them, before they could greet them the newly elected Chancellor strutted off the ship, his two loyal guards marching behind him. He walked up to the trio with a smile on his face, he shook Anakin's hand with a smile on his face.

"Well done my boy, well done", he congratulated. "We will watch your career with great interest", he tapped him on the shoulder and walked past them.

"Younglings no more, I see before me, hmm", Naruto and Obi-Wan looked to see Yoda who had suddenly appeared.

"Wow! How did you do that?!" exclaimed Anakin in wonder and amazement.

Yoda ignored the childish question opting to look up to the two Padawans.

"You should be very proud", Naruto looked up to see his Master with a beaming smile on her face.

"Master", he said with a bow.

"It's good to see you young one, I trust you are unharmed", she said referencing his earlier wound.

He nodded in affirmative.

* * *

Obi-Wan and Naruto both took a knee as Yoda paced back and forth in front of them. They were in a private room in the Nubian palace, overlooking the entire city, which could be seen from the window behind them.

Yoda chuckled turning to the two Padawans.

"Well now, some interesting developments, the first and most important, confer the title of Jedi Knight on you both the council does", Obi-Wan smiled at the news, whilst Naruto remained impassive.

"Now on the matter of young Skywalker", he sighed. "Great fear I sense in his training, however the council have deliberated and have decided that his talents would be a waste to not harness, train the boy, you will Obi-Wan", Obi-Wan nodded in affirmative.

"What made you change your minds?" asked Naruto suddenly.

"Although uncertain the boy's future is, potential we see in him to do great good", he said stamping his cane.

"Or great evil?" asked Naruto earning a sigh from the Grand Master.

"You are correct, keep him in line we will, hmm", joked Yoda.

* * *

That night the Jedi said goodbye to a dear friend, Qui-Gon Jinn.

His funeral was a small affair, held in a small cremation outpost located around the palace. Naruto and Obi-Wan stood watching his body burn, as he lay peacefully on a ceremonial bed. Other Jedi Masters and Knights also gathered to pay their respects. Anakin stood next to Obi-Wan with a sad look, he held onto Obi-Wan's leg tightly as he mourned the loss of his friend.

The crowd gathered around them with solemn and sad looks gracing the attendants' faces.

"Are you really going to train him?" asked Naruto crossing his arms, leaning on the stone wall behind him for support.

"Yes, it's what Master Qui-Gon would have wanted, he believed him to be very special", explained Obi-Wan as they both watched the flames consume the late Master.

* * *

The peace parade held the next day in the Nubian capital had ended, with both the Gungans and the Naboo establishing peace once again for their proud societies. The night had fallen upon the planet. The next morning they would be heading back to Courscant, Naruto and Obi-Wan would be receiving harder missions, sometimes alone, with another knight or a different Master entirely.

Naruto sat cross-legged on a balcony overlooking the city from the palace. He had his arms crossed and his legs closed. His breath was calm as his chest rose and fell and a slow pace. Some flower pots levitated from their positions, which went ignored by him.

'Those visions? Were they of the future, the past, a possible outcome perhaps?' his thoughts raced through his mind as the footsteps from behind him went unnoticed.

The door opened and a pair of green eyes observed him from the balcony. The figure clenched a piece of ruby-red cloth.

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything?" asked a sweet voice, nervousness clearly evident in her tone.

Naruto didn't respond, his breathing remained slow.

The girl observed him, she swallowed a lump in her throat and walked up next to him.

"What are you doing?" she asked softly.

Naruto sighed.

"Trying to find a quiet place to meditate", he said in a strained voice.

"Oh…you're leaving tomorrow?" she continued as he opened his eyes.

"I am", the potted plants fell back to the floor gently.

"Are you going to miss this place?" she asked hopefully.

"Maybe", he said standing up and walking up to the railing, she joined him still holding the cloth in her hand.

"I….uh…I-um got you this to remember me by", she said holding it out to him. "It's ade from durable material and it matches your sash and…yeah so-here!" she said quickly blurting her sentence out.

He looked at her gift, he bowed his head slightly.

"Thanks", he said taking it from her hands.

"In case we don't see each other again", she said as he looked at her stoically.

She quickly looked down at her sandals trying to find the right words.

"You don't have to thank me", he said finding them for her. "I merely did my duty", the moon shone down on them, illuminating their features.

"Okay….well goodbye Naruto", she said looking up at him.

"You can get it over with", he said turning to her with the left side of his lip slightly quirked upward into small smile.

"I-what?" she asked in confusion.

"You aren't leaving without….embracing me so…..get it over with", he sighed as he awkwardly held his hands out.

She smiled at him as a blush appeared on her face.

"You're so stupid", she hugged him and he reciprocated.

 **Chapter End**

 **I hope you all enjoyed the chapter, please REVIEW and let me know what you're all thinking, until next time.**


	6. What a Man Can Do

**Thank you to all those who REVIEWED last chapter, I'm very grateful. So next couple of chapters will be the period of time in between Phantom Menace and the Clone Wars. At their commencement Naruto and Padme will both be Twenty-One. So I hope you all enjoy the chapter, please leave a REVIEW I'd love to hear all your honest opinions.**

 **Chapter Six**

 **What a Man Can Do**

 **2 Years Later**

Naruto stood with his eyes closed in the middle of a training room located in the Jedi Temple. The young Jedi Knight had grown a few inches taller, his bangs now reached the lower half of his cheeks. He wore a black Jedi robe, he opted to have one tailored without the baggy sleeves. The robe came down into an apron in front of his thighs. He also sported a pair of black skin-tight gloves and a pair of grey pants that were tucked into a pair of black boots. His silver forearm guard tightly fastened on his right arm. His red sash around his waist that prevented his belt from rubbing against his robes, as it hung down to his left side. The most notable piece of clothing rested in his right hand. The red cloth he had received from Padme two years ago on Naboo, he had kept it. He placed it in his left hand and fastened it around his cerulean eyes tightly.

The lightsabers on his right hip moved about as he stamped his foot on the ground, inhaling deeply. With an audible 'click' four blasters appeared around him, with another 'click' they all began to fire on him rapidly. He moved within the blasts calmly each of them passing harmlessly passed him.

"Impressive boy", upon hearing a voice Naruto held his hand out.

Using a **Force Grip** on the weapons and the weapons in mid-flight. He sent them back, equal in number back to their respective blasters, dismantling them all. Naruto pushed the red cloth up to his forehead, blinking rapidly for a moment before registering a Jedi Master in front of him.

"Master Kota", he observed the grin on the Master's face.

The seasoned military strategist had his brown hair, streaked with white tied up in a bun on the top of his head. He had a few scars on his face, which added to his intimidating presence. Unlike most Jedi, he wore battle armor and kept his lightsaber of his right shoulder, kept in place by a belt that ran across his front. He wore grey pants and boots.

"What do you want old man?" asked Naruto rather rudely.

"Don't take that tone with me brat", said the Master Jedi crossing his arms.

"Tch, don't underestimate me", he scowled.

Kota held his hand out and Naruto was **Force Pushed** outside the glass window. He dangled in the space above the city skyline as Kota held his arms above him together. He struggled against Kota's grip as the Jedi walked calmly up to him, standing on the edge as Naruto floated away, a few paces away from safety.

"The fact is, is that you overestimate yourself _boy_ ", taunted Kota as Naruto growled, struggling against Kota's **Force Grip**.

"If you're going to kill me get it over with", said Naruto narrowing his eyes.

"You'd rather be killed than hear a few words of wisdom. Master Windu was right, your inherit pride will get you killed one day", he shook his head as Naruto retained his angry look.

"How nice of him", Naruto scoffed as his hair blew rapidly in the wind.

"Listen boy, all that really matters in this is life is what a man can't do, and what a man can do", Kota increased his grip on Naruto's bonded hands making him wince.

"For instance, I could let you fall to your death", he flicked his wrist a little shaking the young Knight.

"If you let me down I'll run you through for this old man. I _can_ do that" growled Naruto struggling against his grip.

Kota let out an amused laugh.

"So the question is boy", he flung Naruto back into building.

Naruto skidded along the floor, back flipping to regain his footing. Both his blades were pulled to his hands, they hissed to life as he charged toward the Master Jedi. Kota's lightsaber twirled in the in front of him, the man crossed his arms as Naruto swung both his blades at him. The lightsaber activated, the green blade blocked both of strikes, which made Kota laugh.

"Come on boy, is that all, Master Yoda holds you in such high regard", he taunted as Naruto traded blows with the floating weapon. Kota held his hand out and both blades after a struggle were pulled into his right hand. Naruto was then brought to his knees as Kota manipulated the force around, his blade returning to his hand.

"Can you take orders from me?" the Jedi held the blade to Naruto's shoulder. "Or can you not?" Naruto growled and glared at the man above him. He gripped his fists for a few moments then letting out a sigh he let go.

He growled angrily as Kota released his grip on him.

Naruto punched the ground as both his lightsabers were held to him from Kota's hand. Naruto took them from him without looking him in the eye, attaching them back to his hip.

"Now that you've received a lesson in humility", he reattached his blade back to his shoulder. "You and I have a mission to Mygeeto", he explained making Naruto sigh.

Kota grinned at him.

"Come along now youngling", he said walking past him.

"Don't call me that old man", he grumbled following after him.

"My apologies _boy_ ", he shot back.

….

Naruto stood next to Kota in the middle of council room with a scowl on his face and his arms crossed. Many of the Masters noticed his body language and assumed that Kota's abrasive personality, which didn't compliment his blunt and cold persona in the least had rubbed Naruto the wrong way.

Aayla couldn't help but let a few giggles escape her mouth. She found the sight in front of her quite comical, Naruto doesn't take to kindly to working with others, or taking orders. Kota would definitely do the latter, meaning that this would be a rough mission for the young blonde Knight.

"Meet each other, have you both?" asked Yoda earning a growl from Naruto.

The Grand Master chuckled at the young Knight's response. Kota remained largely professional, however a small grin fought its way onto his features.

"The Mygeetian internal disputes have gotten out of hand and the planet has been engulfed in a civil war, with your military training Kota, you were the optimum choice for this mission", said Windu earning a nod from his old Padawan. "The rebels threatening the planet's security are an organized militia. They plan to overthrow the Queen of the planet", he put his hands underneath his chin.

"Naruto, we want you to go and protect them", said Mundi. "Use what you have learned, you must not fail", he stressed.

"Kota, we want you to end this war", Kota raised an eyebrow at Windu's order.

"Winning a war isn't something that can be done in a few days Master", said Kota with a skeptical look.

"Understand we do, in this case however, wrong you are", said Yoda stamping his wooden cane.

"The Queen's forces are much more equipped and impressive. However, they are unable to act without her orders. A strange and old tradition, you must go and advice the Queen, with your guidance, she'll be able to end the conflict", explained Windu.

Kota placed his hands on his chin.

"So the Queen has no earthly idea about military strategy. An unskilled hand leading a skilled hand can be costly. However, her forces are greater than the rebellion's, my guess is that they must resort to guerilla warfare to compensate. You want me to organize their forces, neutralize the threat all the while the boy protects the prince from harm?" he deduced earning a nod from his old Master.

"What of the Queen?" asked Naruto.

"She will be heavily guarded by a large portion of her own forces. Kota will also deal with the Queen for great periods of time regardless", said Plo Koon.

"Wouldn't make more sense to protect them together?" asked Kota with a raise of his eyebrow.

"How are you supposed to give orders if nobody will listen to you?" asked Naruto.

"Point taken", he said with a sigh. "Sounds easy enough, let's go boy", declared Kota.

They both bowed and walked out.

"Do you think that they can handle each other?" asked Shaak Ti.

"They certainly make for an interesting team", said Luminara with a shake of her head.

Aayla shook her head and let out an amused noise.

"No they can't, much like oil can't handle water", she said making Yoda chuckle.

…..

Naruto and Kota walked through the hanger in the Jedi Temple. Many Jedi and their Padawans walked through the hanger, returning from missions or embarking on them. The aircraft space itself was very large, pillars of support located in patterns around the room. The control station above them was manned constantly, underneath the large building a HUB of astro-droids were stationed within small capsules.

"We're going in separate ships boy", said Kota walking swiftly forward.

"You can't get a single ship so one of us doesn't have to fly?" asked Naruto in a stoic tone.

"I'm not going to hold your hand, you fly yourself", said Kota walking over to the astro-droid station, activating one and walking off to his ship stationed at the far end. The blonde boy pinched the bridge of his nose, marching over to the station.

"R4", he said as activating him with a flick a button on his right wrist. The droid responded instantly, following him to his own fighter.

A young Togruta mechanical worked on a fighter as Naruto walked past him. He wore a one-piece suit with pilot fuel covering it and a monkey wrench firmly gripped in his hand. He turned to see Naruto and waved at him.

"Hello Master Naruto, good luck on your mission", he chirped.

Naruto raised an eyebrow, weirdly acknowledging the young Togruta's response, which seemed to frighten him. He averted the young Knight's gaze, which made Naruto scoff.

"G-Goodbye sir", he said timidly.

Naruto didn't respond as he continued walking.

R4 rolled behind him and beeped rapidly.

"Be silent", he said sternly.

R4 let out a long beep, faithfully following his Master.

Naruto's communicator on his left forearm beeped with a green light.

"You'd best hurry boy", said Kota's voice boomed over the communicator. Naruto slammed his fist against it, turning it off.

He growled audible making his droid whistle inquisitively at him. As they reached his fighter. The red droid was hoisted into his ship, Naruto jumped into the open cockpit as the systems flared to life. He pressed a few buttons as the reinforced glass closed around him. He strapped himself in as the small fighter lifted off the ground.

R4 beeped again as writing appeared on the screen in front of him, Naruto growled and shut of his droid's written communication.

"Ignorant droid", said the Knight quickly.

The astro-droid responded amusedly as the entered the space above Courscant. Locking the small Jedi fighter into one of the hyperdrive engines that hovered over the planet.

"You're not funny scrap heap", said Naruto pushing a few buttons. "Enter the coordinates for Mygeeto before I eject you", he growled.

R4 beeped angrily at him, shaking his head.

"Prepare to enter hyperspace", R4 did as he was ordered and Mygeeto's coordinates appeared on the computer in front of him. He pulled a lever back, his ship rocketing forward.

…

After a number of hours past in hyperspace his communication flared to life again. He sighed R4 beeped curiously, which made Naruto raise an eyebrow.

"Boy. Come in", he heard Master Kota's gruff voice.

"What is it now?" he asked rudely.

"Hmm, here I thought that I'd give you a warning", Naruto hummed in response as Kota cleared his throat. "A few rogue fighters over the planet are giving me trouble", he explained.

"So why don't you destroy them?" he asked stoically.

"Well I don't want to ruin my new paint job, you're almost here, there's only a few. You destroy them", he ordered.

"Fine", he switched off the communicator as he exited hyperspace.

He noticed four enemy ships, with war-dog paint chasing after Kota's green Jedi-fighter. The planet Mygeeto below them, looked largely greyish, however it's said that the planet is host to myriad terrain types.

"Any time you'd like to jump in boy", Kota's voice sounded over the communicator, Naruto rolled his hands and placed his hands firmly on the steering apparatus. His ship detached from the hyperdrive engine with an audible 'click'.

The fighters were all the same design. They were small, which made them extremely agile. The noses of the ships were pointed, there wings spanned from the top of the nose right to the back, fanning out. In the middle of the separating wings at the rear there was one exhaust, which exhibited a green colour for the after burner. The ships sported three turrets, one on each wing and then another on their bellies.

R4 beeped loudly as Naruto engaged the thrusters and rocketed after Kota, who barrel rolled away from a few red lasers. Naruto pressed a button in front of him, making he jet guns from the front of his ship appear. He pressed the triggers on the steering wheel, firing green coloured lasers after the Mygeetian fighters. A few shots went astray he scored a hit on one of the ship's engines. It sailed away and exploded.

Kota released a mine from his rear compartment, which made Naruto's eyes widen. He broke off his pursuit moving off to the side swiftly.

"R4 prepare the rockets", he ordered his droid, earning a chorus of beeps in response.

One ship was caught by Kota's trap, flying straight into it. Whilst the other two skillfully avoided the mine. Kota then climbed away upward and then back around next to Naruto.

"Shoot them boy, shoot them!" Kota yelled as Naruto firmly placed his hand on the triggers.

Two rockets were launched from underneath his ship. They sailed through the space and both directly hit the fighters' jet thrusters and were both consumed in fire. Exploding on impact.

"Not bad boy", complimented Kota looking toward Naruto from his cockpit. "I'll meet you down on landing platform 22CF in the capital. It should be on your scanners now, hurry we have a tight schedule to keep", Kota rocketed toward the planet.

Naruto growled and R4 beeped in response.

"I know" he sighed as he watched Kota's fighter enter the atmosphere.

His thoughts were broken when his communicator flared to life.

R4 beeped as his Master pushed the answer button.

"Hi Master Naruto", Naruto's brow furrowed.

"Anakin?" asked the Knight.

"Yeah hi", chirped the young boy.

"What do you want?" he asked bluntly as he headed toward the planet's atmosphere.

"Well Master Obi-Wan says that I require different instruction and he said that I should call you", explained the Padawan.

Naruto growled.

"Figure it out yourself, I don't have time for this", he said abruptly ending the communication.

…..

Obi-Wan laughed as he rested his hands behind his neck. He and his young Padawan had taken a small training trip to the Lego. He currently rested his back on the railing behind him as Anakin sheathed his lightsaber in front of him. They were stationed on top of a platform overlooking a small city. Anakin put his communicator back in his pocket with a pout.

"Master Obi-Wan", he looked up to his Master who chuckled whole-heartedly.

"What happened Anakin?" he asked with a smile. "The novelty of your angels worn off yet?" he mocked lightheartedly.

"Master Naruto didn't want anything to do with me, I think he finds me annoying", he said downtrodden.

"Oh I have no doubt about that, although I wouldn't take it to personally. He finds everyone is annoying", Obi-Wan chuckled. "He's probably on a mission, but you're missing the point", he asked making Anakin adopted a questioning look.

"I don't understand", he said shrugging in confusion.

"When someone is rash and hasty the tend to become…..

He gestured toward Anakin who blinked twice.

"Uh…they become…..rushed", he chuckled.

"You're on the right track, they become impatient, is the answer I was looking for", Obi-Wan smiled as Anakin nodded in understanding.

"The reason why I told you call Naruto is because his connection with the force is as strong as yours, however at times Naruto is very impatient with those who can't keep up with him. Meaning that you should…..

He awaited an answer.

"I should…..uh…..can you just tell me for once?" he whined making the Master shake his head.

"Meaning you should also adopt patience young one, strength will come with patience and patience is a warrior's greatest weapon", explained the young Knight earning a nod from his Padawan.

"Patience…..got it", he said reactivating his lightsaber.

"Now try again and don't forget to breath", instructed the young teacher.

…

Naruto and Kota landed next to each other on a large landing platform. The city was engulfed in a large electrical storm, rain poured down on the metal structure, otherwise referred to as the palace. The city was stationed above a large mine below, bridges extended over the abyss. Many Mygeetian citizens took transport to the mines below to work. The buildings were spread out in platforms stationed randomly over the chasm.

R4 beeped loudly as he exited his station in the ship, taking his position behind Naruto who jumped from his red fighter. Kota did the same, his droid opting to stay with the ship, despite the rain. The pair quickly walked undercover from the landing platform into the hanger.

"It seems we'll be receiving the warmest of welcomes", said Kota drawing his blade hilt into his hand.

"Typical", said Naruto as his lightsabers were pulled into his hands. They flared to life as stray drops of water dripped down over his narrowed eyes.

A red blaster bullet was fired from a mask man, cloaked in black from underneath the platform. He sprung form, the jetpack strapped to his back providing great lift.

Naruto stood in front of his astro-droid deflecting the bullets with his blades.

"Find cover and contact the security forces on this planet", ordered Naruto as his droid wheeled away.

Kota stepped back behind Naruto as his green blade flared to life.

"Capture one?" asked Naruto.

"I like the way you think boy, information is a powerful weapon", agreed Kota as he held his hand out as two more mask assailants appeared from underneath the platform, shooting wildly at the Jedi. Kota gripped his fist tightly as both their jetpacks were crushed.

They fell to their deaths as another landed on the platform with two blasters in hand. Naruto charged forward with his blades at either side of his. The man fired rapidly at the Knight. Naruto moved side-to-side avoiding each laser bullet. He twisted his body using his blades to slice the blasters in half. His lightsabers then were pulled back to his belt. The Jedi Knight then grabbed the wrist of the muscular man, snapping it back, he then stomped his foot on the back of the man's knee. The assailant dropped to his knees with shrill cry of pain.

"Little bastard!" he exclaimed. Naruto tightly grasped the back of the hostile man's neck, immobilizing and silencing him.

"Not bad", said Kota deactivating his weapon. "Not bad at all boy. Master Secura has trained you well", he walked up to them.

"As for you", Kota removed his mask to reveal a man of middle age. He had a jagged scar that ran from the top of his right eye to the bottom, level with his nose. He also had purple coloured eyes and brown hair, cut short.

"Jedi-scum let me go-

Kota put his hand on his head, he gasped as his pupils disappeared.

"What are you doing?" asked Naruto.

"I'm looking into his mind, it's a very exhausting practice that takes _a lot_ of concentration", getting his hint Naruto scowled and let the man out of his grip.

"Oh I see…..there are only a handful of you….taking over the capital to hold the Queen and the prince for a large ransom….I'm hardly impressed kid", said Kota letting of his head. The man fell to the ground in the heap as R4 rejoined them.

The large doors behind them flew open and the Mygeetian security forces came rushing through. All of them dressed in full body armour, hiding their faces. It was all green, with black stripes over the helmets and forearms. The all held C-Class rifles at them, standard edition on this planet.

"They're a bit late", commented Kota as they surrounded them with blasters at the ready.

"Something tells me this is a regular occurrence for you, old man", said Naruto crossing his arms.

"You could say that boy", replied the Master with a shrug.

"Who might you both be-Master Kota Master Naruto!" a womanly voice from the opened doors boomed.

"That Master in front of your name has a nice ring to it boy, to bad you're still a small fish in a big pond", mocked Kota in a hushed tone.

"You're just about bait aren't you?" asked Naruto in a stoic tone, earning an amused chuckle from Kota.

The woman walked up to them who addressed them earlier. She had an air of nobility around her. She had long flowing blonde hair that reached her lower back, her blue eyes shimmered as the lightning above flashed. Her tanned skin looked extremely soft, her supple breasts pushed upward, held in place by her corset like accessory over the top of her royal dress. She had an ornate pair of ear rings hanging from her earlobes, as well as a diamond necklace. She also sported a gold ring on her right ring finger.

"I am extremely grateful that you both came on such short notice. As you can probably suggest by my appearance, commanding an army isn't my forte, you'll have to forgive my ignorance", she said with a light bow.

"Appearances can be very deceiving your majesty", said Kota as he and Naruto bowed.

"Oh where are my manners?" she questioned. "I am Queen of Mygeeto, Lillian", she smiled showing her white teeth.

Kota nodded and Naruto remained stoic.

"Please this way-oh Master Naruto, my discussion with Master Yoda led me to believe that he would be sending you to protect my son", Naruto nodded. "Excellent I will show you to his room, the poor thing is just so shaken up about these trouble makers", she said with a sorrowful sigh.

…

Naruto opened the door to the prince's room. As he expected the room was extremely ornate, massive in size and filled to the brim with toys and gaming stations. The latest in entertainment of the time was present in this room. The middle of the room was dominated by a very large for poster bed. A large portion was bathed in the flashing lights from the large window that covered a good majority of the opposing wall.

He scanned the large living quarters, looking for the prince. R4 beeped loudly next time, alerting Naruto.

"Hey down here?" Naruto looked down to see a small boy about 4-5 years of age.

Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"Hi my name is Michika, what's yours?" asked the young boy.

He wore a small white and blue top, that came down into and apron that rest on his thighs. Over the top he wore a brown belt, that tightly bound his black shorts to his waist. He wore a golden necklace and a pair that hung loosely around his neck. He had spiky blonde hair and a pair of emerald green eyes that held an abundance of childish innocence.

"Naruto", said the Knight crossing his arms.

"Why do you wear a red cloth around your forehead?" he asked point

"None of your business", said Naruto in a monotone.

"That's mean", Naruto's brow scrunched up.

" _I wouldn't bother asking him anything Ani, he's just a big meanie", said Padme sitting next to the boy with a small smirk, stirring Naruto._

" _Why you-_

'Doesn't that sound familiar', he thought to himself, recalled the memory.

"Someone gave it to me", he answered truthfully.

"Is this your astro-droid? He's cool", said the young boy patting R4 on the head. Naruto raised an eyebrow as he observed the boy, who quickly looked back up at him.

"Are you a Jedi? I can tell because of your laser swords", said the boy pointing to the two lightsabers attached to his belt.

"I am, the Queen requested that I protect you from harm", said Naruto cocking his head to the side.

"Great then lets play hover cars!" cheered the jubilant boy grabbing Naruto by the hand, earning a noise of shock from the young Jedi and an excited whistle from R4.

…

 **Three Weeks Later**

"We have them on the run sir", reported a member of the Mygeetian security force.

Kota smirked.

He looked over a holographic image of the city, once divided into factions of rebels and Mygeetian forces, now stood firm as one. Stability had been brought back to the planet, yes the general certainly lived up to his name. In a matter of a few weeks he had revamped the Mygeeto's military, organized their troops and laid out some simple battle strategy with the Queen's directing voice. The only thing left for him to do was to cut off the head of the rebels, Chappa. The wayward bounty hunter had eluded him for these past few days during their search, but he was confident that he was come to them, despite his aloof and cowardice behavior.

He was almost certain that the leader would attempt the lives of the prince and the Queen. However, he was confident in his own perception of the force to sense a disturbance. Not to mention that Naruto, for the past few weeks had been watching the pair intently. Much to his chagrin the young prince had developed an elderly brother affection for him. Although he was only five he was extremely mature for his age, despite his protests and harsh words, he wouldn't stop asking for Jedi training from the blonde.

Naruto's main reply was, 'For the umpteenth time, I have no interest in teaching anybody anything!'

Kota's amusement grew when the Queen began to ask him to stay with her son as his guardian. As he expected Naruto's response was filled with disrespect and an abundance of scowls.

Kota's thoughts were interrupted when he heard two sets of footsteps approaching him. He turned around, looking past the other men arming the monitors. With a loud hiss the metal doors flew open and a disgruntled Jedi Knight, followed by a pestering prince, faithfully following him walked through. Naruto walked up to the Master Jedi and bowed with a growl.

"Master Kota can we _go_ home now?" he asked.

Having had enough of the little ball of energy next to him.

"Where's the Queen?" asked Kota.

Naruto stood to vertical base, crossing his arms.

"She-

He was interrupted by a tug on his robes. He looked down to the young prince, who had dressed in a new red top today.

"Big brother can you come play dress up-Jedi with me now?" he asked pouting.

Naruto's eyebrow twitched. The men behind him let out a chorus of muffled chuckles. In response, Naruto let out a growl, subtly holding out his right hand letting a **Force Push** to knock them out of their seats and onto the floor.

"Brat I told you to stop calling me that", he said in the nicest tone he could muster. "And the Queen is safe in her quarters, the men said that they'd contact me if anything seemed strange", he explained earning a nod from the Master.

"Alright then, as long as you have _this_ -

He gestured toward the child with his head.

-under control then we should be able to leave for Courscant as soon as I've captured the leader", Naruto nodded and sighed.

"What's troubling you boy?" asked Kota.

"I feel…uneasy I don't think that Chappa is what you believe him to be", said Naruto with another sigh. "I very much doubt that a group of bounty hunters could organize themselves like you've said that they've done. A bounty hunter's foremost and utmost priority is their bounty, why would any one of them share it with others?" he asked.

Kota hummed in response.

"You're thinking about this too much, if you think he's smarter than your average bounty hunter then you have my permission to go and investigate. However, your first priority is protecting the royals", Naruto bowed and walked out.

Michika followed him.

"Can we play Jedi now?" he asked irritated.

"For the last time no!" he snapped as they walked through the door. The men opting not to chuckle this time around.

….

Later that night a scream erupted from Michika's living quarters. The glass window shatter as Queen Lillian grasped her son tightly in her arms. The rain pouring into the room. She had been reading him a bedtime story as they book fell to the floor.

"Who are you?!" shouted the Queen, eyeing the woman standing on her window ledge. She stood to her feet in front of her son.

The assailant removed the hood covering her facial features. Michika fell back to his drenched bed sheets, looking up at the assassin with a frightened look. The woman had cobalt blue eyes and very pale skin. She sported no hair atop her head, with markings over her eyes and the top of her head. She wore a black cloak and battle dress underneath. One lightsaber to either side of her curvaceous hips.

"Good evening milday, I'm afraid we haven't been properly introduced, you know me as Chappa", the girl laughed.

The Prince's door rocketed off its hinges to her by means of a **Force Push**. She held her own hand out and it passed harmlessly back to the floor.

"I've heard so much about you", she said as Naruto walked into the room with a stoic expression.

"Can't say I've cared enough to hear anything about you", he said. "Milady, I suggest you and Michika remove yourselves", said Naruto as his cloak dropped to the floor.

"Good suggestion", said the Queen grabbing her son and darting out the room.

"You're aware that I came for the boy aren't you?" she asked smiling.

Naruto remained stoic and unresponsive.

"In any case, introductions are in order, my name is Ventress", she said as both his lightsabers were pulled into her hands, flashing to life in a red light.

"Tch", Naruto did the same as his weapons hissed to life.

Ventress held her and out and the Prince's bed flew toward him. He stopped it, prying her **Force Grip** on the object away from her. She then growled as she crossed her blades. Every object in the room flew toward him. With a deep breath Naruto's hands sharply flung to his sides, with a **Force Repulse** the objects were flung away.

"Did I mention that I have a thing for powerful Jedi?" she smirked.

"Did I mention that you disgust me?" he said charging toward her as she jumped out the window.

…..

Kota stood in front of a large Mygeetian communicator in his control station. Master Windu looked at him with an unreadable expression. In Windu's gaze the peaceful Mygeetian capital, it warmed his heart to see peace restored to the planet by his old Padawan. He had been receiving weekly reports and judging from the progress he was making, Windu expected that Kota would end this conflict sooner rather than later.

"I need only find the mysterious leader and this mission will be over. There's little to no resistance now that we've taken out most of their armaments and weapons supply warehouses", reported Kota earning a nod from Windu.

"And what of Naruto, has he taken to his job?" he asked.

"What do you think?" asked Kota earning a sigh from Windu.

"I thought as much but-what emblazes is that boy doing!?" shouted Windu looked behind Kota.

From outside the window Ventress flipped down from the ledge and down onto a transport below. Naruto followed her speedily diving down after her.

"Go after him!" order Windu as Kota used a **Force Push** to break the window, jumping down after the two.

Ventress rolled onto a platform above the abyss, the rain soaking her clothes all the way through. She reactivated her blades as Naruto came down with both of his. The met in a force lock and they began trading blows. Their exchanged ended when Ventress jumped backward.

"Your footwork and form is good, as a fellow dual style user your above average", she grunted as Naruto kicked her in the stomach, swiftly charging after her. "You're quick aggressive, I like that in a man", she giggled.

However, that kick really did her some damage.

'He's so quick', she growled inwardly as she back flipped away.

Naruto stopped his charge. Ventress' eyes shot to their corners.

"The infamous Chappa, I assume, what is the meaning of all this garbage?" asked Kota landing behind Ventress on the platform. Ventress deactivated her weapons and held her hands above her head. She then discreetly pushed a button on her wrist.

"You'll find out soon enough boys", she giggled as she reattached her weapons back to her waist.

She smirked at Naruto and jumped off the platform. A ship picking her up as she flew away. The Jedi deactivated their blades as they watched her depart.

"We're done here boy, well done", said Kota.

"Good I'm sick of being so damn wet all the time", he wiping some water from his brow.

 **Chapter End**

 **Hope you all enjoyed the chapter, please REVIEW I'd appreciate it and will respond.**


	7. Strength of Mind

**Thank you to all those who REVIEWED the prologue chapter, I enjoyed reading them all, expect a response from me if you are kind enough to leave one. Please REVIEW this chapter as I'd love to hear from you all! Enjoy!**

 **Chapter Seven**

 **Strength of Mind**

 **3 Years Later**

"I can't believe this garbage", moaned Naruto as he sat against a cushioned cream couch in a small apartment. In front of him a black coffee table stood with some costars around the table top. The floor was a creamy-brown coloured carpet that spread all around the apartment. The apartment was located in the Jedi temple. In the connecting room a kitchen with marble counter tops. There were two rooms stationed at different parts of the apartment, Obi-Wan walked out of the one closest to the kitchen wearing his Jedi robes minus his cloak.

"I have to share an apartment with _you_ ", he growled making Obi-Wan give him a sarcastic look.

"Oh and here I was thrilled at the news", he retorted pouring a glass of water for himself.

"I've never heard of such a ludacris order", the young Knight huffed crossing his arms.

"Well I suppose you can't get away with as much as you could as a Padawan", laughed Obi-Wan making Naruto sigh. "All Jedi are permitted to live in the temple, it was only due to Master Secura's leniency that you were allowed to live in your own apartment away from the temple. You were lucky", said Obi-Wan placing his glass in the sink.

"I suppose I can't really argue with Master Windu, but I get enough of your attitude most days", said Naruto blowing his long hair out of his eyes.

"Well I'm afraid I have some more bad news for you", chuckled Obi-Wan making Naruto raise a curious eyebrow.

….

Naruto walked down the red carpeted halls of the Jedi temple with Obi-Wan strolling beside him. The odd pair of Jedi Knights at eighteen and sixteen had grown tall for their ages. There light brown and black boots hit the carpeted softly as many Padawans and other Knights bowed to them, showing their respects. They had both respectively had made quite the names for themselves since ascending to Knighthood. Each of them taking on every assignment offered to them, proving themselves to be capable warriors and earning the trust of the Jedi council.

Obi-Wan often praises Anakin on his fast progress, however the boy's abilities quickly made him arrogant, which the young teacher had been doing his best to train out of him. Naruto remained uncaring about the boy, his progress did little to impress him. Like Obi-Wan had stated to Anakin, he found everyone who couldn't keep up with him annoying and the little Padawan was no exception. Anakin did his best to impress his senior but Naruto had taught him nothing, whilst Obi-Wan showered him with praise and force knowledge Naruto barely spoke to him.

"Must we go visit this….this…

"Master Paratus", said Obi-Wan with an exasperated sigh. "Naruto you should be more respectful. Despite the fact that he's a little odd, he's a great teacher", said Obi-Wan with a smile.

"He's also out of his mind", he sighed as the rounded the corner nearing the Padawan training area.

They passed a few rooms, in which Jedi Teachers were instructing younglings in the ways of the force. From force manipulation, to meditation and theory on the living force.

"Ah this does bring back old memories", said Obi-Wan fondly. "To bad you were taken with Master Secura so quickly, we might have been friends back then", the young Knight chuckled.

"Oh what a tragedy", said Naruto adjusting his red headband tenderly with his gloved hands.

Obi-Wan noticed his unusually soft touch, raising an eyebrow in curiosity.

"Although fashionable, I see little good that red headband does you, care to explain?" asked Obi-Wan in his typical witty tone.

"It's none of your business", he retorted swiftly with a scowl as the headband trapped some of his blonde locks.

"It would be better if you'd change your tone, I merely asked a question", said Obi-Wan crossing his arms.

Naruto sighed.

"Padme….she…gave it to me after the mission on Naboo", he mumbled.

"Padme? You've carried that piece of cloth around for five years? Interesting", said Obi-Wan, looking into one of the classes.

"It's….yeah-I guess it is", he said looking the other way, avoiding a smiling Obi-Wan's smug gaze. "Why does Master Yoda wish us to see him?" asked Naruto irritated, changing the subject.

"Something about assisting him, in some manner or another. I'm not quite all there on the details myself", said Obi-Wan with a shrug.

"Why must the both of us _assist_ him", he scowled. "I have better things to do with my time", the young Knight spoke stoically. "I also hear that he isn't….the most likable Master in terms of conversation", said Naruto crossing his arms.

"And you are?" asked Obi-Wan with a laugh.

Naruto shook his head.

"Come on, Master Paratus must have a good reason for requesting for two Knights for help", surmised Obi-Wan having faith in the Jedi.

"Or he likes to bother people", growled Naruto.

The two Knights walked into Paratus' room. He stood in the middle of the room with younglings practicing their force seeing with training droids and lightsabers. The Aleena male used four robotic limbs to walk around to compensate for his small stature. His lightsaber pike held tightly on his back by a holster. He wore a green magnifying glass on top of his head and a pair of fingerless gloves. His teeth were serrated and were uncleaned. His body was covered in light green Jedi robes.

Kazdan noticed the two of them.

"Younglings….younglings we have visitors, take a break now", he said in a soft tone as the young learners took off their helmets and training sabers.

"Hello Masters Naruto and Obi-Wan", said the class in chorus.

Obi-Wan smiled and bowed to them.

"Hello", he replied as Naruto beside him remained impassive.

"Class is now over, go and practice your force manipulation and report back in the morning", they all bowed to him and funneled out of the room, walking past the two Knights.

"Thank you both for coming on such short notice", said the Master with a bow.

"Yes it's not like we had other things to do", said Naruto with a scowl.

"Watch it Naruto, it isn't wise to anger a Master Jedi, you should keep your emotions in check", scolded Obi-Wan.

"Now, now Obi-Wan", Kazdan walked past them. "Anger only begets more anger. I can understand Naruto's annoyance, in fact I expected as much", he chuckled as the two Knights followed him down the hall.

"Master why exactly have you called for us?" asked Obi-Wan earning another amused chuckle from the Master.

"You see I have a problem, my old Master Syfodus' communicator is automatically sending out tracking signals to an unknown region. This is strange considering I've traced the signal and found nothing", they walked into his office, in the middle in front of his desk was a hollow-viewer.

Kazdan manipulated a small green sphere from his desk and into the viewer. The room dark room was suddenly illuminated with all the stars in the galaxy. The holographic map closed in on a quadrant all the way to the outer rim.

"See here boys", he pointed to the point highlighted red. "I've tracked the wave signals to this area, see how all the stars are gravitating to this point. However, you can plainly see that there is no planet here", said Kazdan placing his real hand on his chin.

"You called us here to find a missing planet?" asked Obi-Wan moving his hand to his chin.

"Yes, I know my old Master, he would never do anything without a purpose. My guess he foresaw his death and wanted this planet to be found afterward", said Kazdan.

"Oh _the will_ of the force huh?" said Naruto sarcastically, crossing his arms.

"That you are correct Naruto-boy. I request both of your companies to investigate this disturbance", Naruto's eyes narrowed to a spot a few a few parsecs away from the unknown planet.

He discreetly moved his hand to his neck and looked away.

"I sense that you carry a very heavy burden on your shoulders", said the Master deactivating his viewer.

"Hmm, what's that mark on your neck?" asked the strange Jedi earning a very audible growl from Naruto.

Naruto stepped back, suddenly becoming very defensive.

"How did you-if you don't get out of my head right now-

"Be mindful of your thoughts", said Kazdan earning another growl from Naruto. The Master closed his eyes for a few moments and then opened them.

"I've seen that mark before, three tomoe in a circular formation", he put his hand on his chin, opening his eyes.

"Don't…..

Naruto narrowed his eyes and Obi-Wan put a hand on his shoulder.

"You're causing him great discomfort Master, please stop-

"Eosian…..so you're not human…amazing….…your home planet…erased….you struggle with attachments having already had them…you were-

Naruto let out an angey cry and used a strong **Force Push** to slam Kazdan to the wall.

Obi-Wan looked shocked as the strange Jedi began laughing, picking himself up.

"Great anger I sense in you young Naruto", said Kazdan. "But that's okay, I deserved it, my curiosity sometimes gets the better of me", he chuckled again.

Naruto's lip twitched as his eyes narrowed and his fists clenched.

"How dare you", he warned as Obi-Wan tightened his grip on his shoulder.

"I'm sure Master Paratus meant nothing by it, his curiosity merely got the better of him, like he said", laughed Obi-Wan calming the situation.

"Now that, that is out of your system, shall we be underway", said Kazdan brushing himself off and walking out on his robotic.

"I don't like that little _freak_ ", growled Naruto his lip quirking up in anger.

"I'll admit, he isn't my favourite Jedi Master. But he's requested our help and as Knights we cannot refuse a plea for help", said Obi-Wan.

"Don't you have some boy to teach", growled Naruto.

"And don't you have joy to spread?" he retorted.

He sighed as he started his next sentence.

"He's currently on a training mission with Master Mundi, he won't be back for another couple of months", said Obi-Wan letting go of his shoulder. "Come on, he's already heading for the hanger", Obi-Wan smiled gently pushing his friend forward.

…

" _Where are you going to run little Naruto?" a layered voice asked._

 _Naruto frightened scream echoed through the dark halls as he fell to the floor._

" _I can smell your fear boy, all of Eos can smell your fear!" taunted the voice from an unknown source._

" _I'm not afraid of you like the others! I am not afraid! Do you hear me! Do you hear me!" shouted Naruto suddenly turning around his tattered clothes a testament to his pain._

" _Bow scum!" a hand stretched from the darkness as Naruto's entire body was washed over by a wave of pain. The small boy fell to his knees, biting back a scream of utter agony as he grasped his neck, squeezing his free hand, drawing blood. Desperately trying to distract his body from the pain._

" _That's all there is boy, pain, that's all your existence will know. You will know pain!" Naruto screamed again._

….

Naruto shot out of the chair he had been sleeping in onboard Kazdan's ship. The ship itself was rather small yet it fit all of them. Obi-Wan turned to him from his seat, Master Paratus sat in the seat in front of them. Naruto's astro-droid, R4, was plugged into the systems to their right. There were controls to either side of them, which birthed a few stray lights.

"Glad you're awake Naruto", said Paratus as Naruto's clenched hand completely collapsed the armrest. He growled as the Master laughed, Obi-Wan chuckled nervously rubbing the back of his head.

"Now, now I'm sure that we can all get along-

"You need to work on making a better first impression _pal_. I'd imagine that one day you'll regret talking so much", said Naruto narrowing his eyes.

"I don't think that, that would be wise….seeing as we have no idea where we are right now", said Obi-Wan with an awkward smile.

"Oh Naruto should know", said Kazdan.

Obi-Wan looked to Naruto with a questioning look.

"Seeing as we're only a few parsecs away from where planet Eos…used to be anyway", Paratus said pressing a few buttons with his mechanical hands.

"Eos….wasn't Eos your home plane-

Naruto's clothes whipped up with force energy as he glared at the back of Paratus. The computers around them began to crush under the pressure.

"Listen imp, if you mention that _place_ again I'll cut you in half", Paratus coughed nervously.

"So violent….how Eosian of you", joked Paratus recovering quickly from the threat.

Obi-Wan sighed and leaned back in his chair. Pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Master Paratus I'm afraid that if you push Naruto's buttons any further there isn't going to be a mission", warned Obi-Wan in his usual amused tone.

"Yes well I meant no harm Naruto-boy, it pains me to fell such pain coming from one so young as yourself. But you've buried these feelings, without externalizing them they could lead you on a path that I'm afraid that you couldn't turn back from", explained the Master as he banked the ship right.

Naruto crossed his arms and sighed. Leaning back in his chair, obviously irked by Paratus' earlier words.

"I'm only trying help you kid", said Paratus steering the ship. "You should let go of your harbored anger", said the Aleenian Master.

Naruto's face contorted in frustration.

"You know, sometimes the hindrance of people telling me what to do just really pisses me off" his voice growing louder with each word he spoke.

"W-Well it would seem that we're here", said Paratus as the unknown planet came into view. It was largely a dark blue colour, which probably meant that it was likely a water-based terrain planet.

"We're approaching the planet, strangely they are asking for no landing codes, nor are they pestering me for identification, hmm", he hummed.

…..

Padme walked through a meadow field on her home planet of Naboo. Waterfalls surrounded her, the wind smelled of flowers. The planet had an air of peacefulness that surrounded all living things. She had grown taller, at the age of seventeen she had blossomed into a beautiful young woman. Her emerald eyes were so full of life and mischievousness. She wore a white sundress with a floral pattern on the bottom, two straps hungover her shoulders, exposing her proclaim skin to the sun. Her brown hair had grown and was left hanging low to her mid back, two bangs framed her face, her fringe tied to the top of her with a bobby pin. She wore brown roman-style sandals that wrapped around her ankles and feet. Her silky brown locks bounced with every step.

"Padme, Padme. Hey wait!" Padme stopped her walked and turned around to see her elder sister chasing after her.

The brunette waved to Padme earning a smile from her.

"What's gotten you so worked up?" asked Padme as her elder sister stopped in front of her. Resting her hands on her thighs, hunched over panting.

"You'll never believe it, but _he_ asked me out, oh it was romantic", she squealed. Her short brown hair bobbing up and down as she beamed at her younger sister. Her blue eyes glimmered in the sunshine.

"How nice for you, I'm sure he's the right one…. _this time_ anyway", she joked with a finger point.

"Oh you're just jealous", she crossed her arms.

"Maybe a little", admitted the young girl with a shrug.

"Plenty of men have asked for your hand, maybe if you gave one of them a chance…

"It's not that simple Sola", she said with a sad smile. "None of those boys could really….keep up with me. So why should I have to settle?" she scratched the side of her cheek. "Plus I have better things to do with my time, like studying. Something you should do if you're going to get anywhere", scolded Padme whilst putting her hands on her hips.

"Yeah, yeah study, study. If I marry a rich husband….he'll buy all that I want", she giggled offering her mature younger sister an ultimatum.

"There's just no reasoning with you", said Padme with a sigh.

"What kind of talk is that, coming from someone who wants to be a senator that's a pretty poor attitude", joked Sola grabbing her younger sister's wrist.

"Come on", she laughed.

…

"Oh look water...your day just keeps getting better and better doesn't my friend", joked Obi-Wan as the trio of Jedi and R4 entered the unknown planet's atmosphere.

"Fool", said Naruto eyeing the strange surroundings from outside the windows.

The climate was unbelievably wet and monsoon-like. The planet was covered in a thick body of water that spanned the entirety of its landscape. The only land present on the planet were the metal cities that rested on the platforms above the raging waters below, how they were erected was a complete mystery.

"I sense that we were expected", said Kazdan putting his ship down on a landing platform connected to a large building.

"How can you sense such things Master Paratus?" asked Obi-Wan placing his hand on his chin. Naruto remained silent as R4 wheeled next to him, next to the fluctuating controls that were crushed on Naruto's armrest.

"That's the power of the Mind young one. The living force gives the ability to reach out and communicate with things around us. Let us know what they are feeling, a good skill to have in negotiation. You might want to practice it Obi-Wan", said Kazdan powering down his ship.

"I think I might", said Obi-Wan as Kazdan stood up on his robotic limbs.

"Let us embark", he chirped with a smile.

The group made their way onto the platform, instantly soaked to their skin by the harsh downpour. Kazdan quickly hurried toward the entrance, Naruto and Obi-Wan walking behind him. Lightning cackled above them with ferocity.

"Such a strange planet!" shouted Obi-Wan over the rain.

Naruto nodded twice in agreement.

"It's certainly…..a unique environment", commented Naruto leaning over slightly so he didn't have to shout over the falling rain.

The pair walked through the clear doors shaking off the excess water droplets from their hydrated clothing.

"Ahhh…Jedi", a voice alerted the trio of peace-keepers. The turned to their left to see a female Kaminoan. She was bald, had a tall shape, glassy coated eyes, near luminescent skin, and a long, thin neck, slender legs and a white cloak that didn't quite reach the floor.

"You were expecting us", said Kazdan whipping his face with his real hands.

"Of course, young Kazdan Paratus", she smiled. "Your Master speaks very highly of you, although we haven't seen him in a number of years", she said fondly.

"Oh…my Master is no longer around. He died of an illness sometime ago before my training was complete", said Kazdan with a sad look in his visible eye.

"Oh I'm sorry to hear that, but never-the-less", she gestured behind her. "This way please", Naruto and Obi-Wan looked at her confused.

"I'm sorry but we haven't heard of, or seen your race before. Would you mind giving us a little background?" asked Obi-Wan politely.

"Of course not", came a voice from behind the group.

"Mr President", said the female Kaminoan.

"Follow me Jedi", the President walked past them, showing them the facility.

The President then began to answer Obi-Wan's question as the continued the tour.

"Millions of us were wiped out when the seas rose and engulfed Kamino. We survived as a species because we were willing to think the unthinkable. Some genetic characteristics helped us survive the starvation and overcrowding, and some did not, and there was no room for sentiment or for weaklings. We culled; we refined; we selected. The prospect of extinction forged us into the species we designed ourselves to be, the purest expression of the Kaminoan spirit, and at a level of social maturity that weaker mongrel species will never attain, because they lack the courage to cull. We are the masters of genetics and sole arbiters of our fate, never to be at the mercy of chance again", he claimed boldly in a spirited voice.

"How cynical", muttered Naruto as they came out to a large clear tunnel.

"Clones", said Paratus.

"Yes….a clone army, just as your master requested", Kazdum looked confused.

"A grand army for the republic, magnificent aren't they", Obi-Wan looked on as they practice drills militarily. "The first batch will be combat ready in a few years, once they undergo a thorough examination and are fine-tuned", he explained.

"I don't know if we have a real _need_ for an army", Naruto shook his head.

"We merely filled his order as requested", the exited the tunnel and remerged into a hallway again.

"Hey stop!" a voice erupted from in front of them the figure exiting the tube-chamber wing of the factory.

"What have you done!" shouted the leader of the Kaminoan people angrily. The person in question wore what looked to be like some sort of training gear.

He wore combat boots with split black pants. He had brown eyes and brown hair cut back. His fingerless gloved hand grasped a lightsaber tightly. He sported silver armor over the top of his grey clothing.

His eyes widened and he turned quickly, sprinting down the hall.

"Master you go check the clones, see if he's altered them in anyway. Naruto and I will handle this", said Obi-Wan as he and Naruto raced after the unknown lightsaber wielder.

"Don't worry, I'll be sure to look over the clones thoroughly!" he reassured as the disappeared down the hall.

…

The boy sprinted down another hallway, Obi-Wan followed after him whilst keep running. Obi-Wan, looked back for a second, releasing that Naruto went to cut him off. Obi-Wan turned back toward the boy, who's boots clicked against the metal floor. The young Knight narrowed his eyes at the boy who began to increase his pace. The young lightsaber holder turned around to meet Obi-Wan's smiling face. He then adopted a confused look, quickly turning his head in the nick of time to avoid the roaring hiss of a blue lightsaber. He stopped and flipped backward, grasping his saber in the reverse grip style.

Obi-Wan stopped his chase and his lightsaber activated in his hand. Naruto stepped out, his green wrist flicked outwardly with his green blade coming to life as he commanded.

"There's nowhere to run my friend, just surrender and tell us what you did", said Obi-Wan with a charming smile.

The young boy turned to him activating his own lightsaber. Naruto's eyes narrowed at the colour of the blade.

"Oh my, that's interesting", said Obi-Wan sarcastically eyeing the red lighsaber.

"Don't underestimate the power of the dark side", said the boy whilst narrowing his eyes.

"I believe introductions are in order-

"I don't care", snapped the boy.

-Obi-Wan Kenobi, what's your name", finished Obi-Wan with a smile.

"…Starkiller", he spoke in a monotone.

"Nice to meet you", said the young Knight in a high tone. "That's quite a name you have", he smiled.

"Must you always engage in conversation with every enemy?" asked Naruto slightly irked.

"I like making conversation with interesting people", he replied with a shrug.

"Interesting? You think because this brat found a red crystal for his lightsaber he's interesting", Naruto scowled. "He won't be so interesting when his head is separated from his shoulders", he pointed his green blade forward toward the boy.

He let out a sharp scream, holding his left hand out toward Naruto who hadn't expected a stream of lightning to erupt from his fingertips. It his him right in the chest, sending an electrical current through his body. Starkiller then charged at Obi-Wan who blocked a few strikes from the boy. He used a **Force Push** to send him back a few paces, Obi-Wan caught himself and caught the boy in a **Force Grip** and in one fluid motion sent him toward the wall.

Obi-Wan then pulled him back, but Starkiller used a **Force Recover** in mid-air, holding both his hands out. He then retracted them back in clothes to his body, using a **Force Repulse** , extending his arms and send force energy outward. Obi-Wan was sent backward but recovered with a flip. Naruto remained firm as the young lightsaber holder jumped out the newly formed hole in the wall, out into the rainy side of the building.

Naruto jumped through the smoke as lightning erupted in the sky. Starkiller slide down the side of the building, he pivoted around. Holding his left hand toward Naruto, a blue electrical current rocketed toward Naruto who held his blue lightsaber up, parrying the current with ease as he slide after the rogue boy.

'That won't work twice", he thought as he used a **Force Push** to increase his speed. He quickly caught Starkiller, who let out a shocked noise. Naruto spun around, swinging both his blades toward the boy who blocked the strikes with a grunt. Naruto's fingers loosed on his blue lightsaber, using a **Force Pull** on Starkiller's legs he pulling them up from under him sending him into the metal.

The metallic floor suddenly disappeared from underneath them and they were both sent flying off the edge before Naruto could deliver the final blow. Starkiller grabbed Naruto's right leg as they plummeted to the raging sea below.

Naruto grunted and kicked the rogue warrior in the face, effectively making him release his grip the Jedi's leg. Naruto stabbed his green blade into one of the pillar that held the building above the waves. Stopping himself from falling, Starkiller was about to do the same until Naruto held out his free hand. His lightsaber flew out of his grasp and into Naruto's hand along with his own one. Starkiller yelled out trying to stop himself from falling, however under the wet metal he was unable to clutch the pillar. With a loud splash he disappeared underneath the waves.

Naruto looked at the white water, narrowing his eyes as a loud boom of thunder echoed across the water planet.

...

"Are you alright?" asked Obi-Wan as Naruto's drenched formed crawled back through the hole in the wall. He coughed and spat some water onto the floor.

"I'm fine", he grimaced earning a chuckle from Obi-Wan.

"What's so funny clown?" asked Naruto.

"Just wondering how we're going to explain this to the Masters", he chuckled earning a head shake from Naruto.

 **Chapter End**

 **I hope that you all enjoyed the latest chapter, of Force of One. Please REVIEW and give your opinions, I'd love to hear from all of you.**


	8. Padawan

**Next chapter, hope you enjoy it, leave a REVIEW and I'd be very appreciative. So hopefully in this chapter you notice some changes in Naruto, some good development and a very interesting point in the story. The chapter title is pretty appropriate.**

 **Chapter 8**

 **Padawan**

 **2 years later**

"Master Naruto", a squeaky voice broke the young Knight of 18 years out of concentration.

The Jedi wore a black coat over the top of his usual Jedi attire. The red cloth proudly tied behind his forehead. His hair had grown out, his bangs reaching just past his chin. The cloth trapped some of the strands of blond hair to his forehead, breaking up his fringe.

Naruto's eyes opened to the open-skyline of Courscant. He sat cross legged his gloved index fingers gracing the tips of their counterparts in his lap. The open training field, seldom used by any Jedi due its harsh conditions was a place of solace that Naruto indulged in often. However, his oasis of silence had been invaded by a young Padawan.

"What?" he asked sharply.

"Can you help me with my saber techniques?" he asked.

"Anakin….we've been through this before I'm not a good teacher….Obi-Wan-

"Is joining the council and is always in meetings and political talks", he stressed earning an eye-roll from Naruto.

"Fine Anakin", said Naruto with a sigh standing to full height. "I was going to come and find you in a few hours and way, I have some news", the young Padawan perked up it the notion.

"Master Yoda has, requested, that I take you to a political talk on Ryloth", Anakin's eyes widened and thrusted his fist into the air.

"Alright! Let's go", he turned heel and took a few steps. His eyes widened at the realisation that Naruto wasn't following him.

He suddenly felt the floor leave him as he was flipped upside. He flailed in the air angrily as Naruto simply held his hand out. Swaying him with great amusement from left to right, up and down.

"You need to slow down and think", said Naruto adopting a slight smile at the spectacle.

"N-No fair!" he protested.

"Fair?" he repeated and mocked with a smirk. "You challenged me to a fight, did you not?" he asked earning a gasp from the young Padawan.

"There are no rules in a fight boy, stop being so naive, it's your life or theirs, as the case may be, hmm", Naruto then dropped him back on the floor roughly.

"I get it, I get it", he whined. "So can you help me?" asked the dirty blonde hopefully.

Naruto crossed his arms observing the young boy's exterior for a few moments.

"Alright, but first-

"Yeah!" he cheered.

"Boy!" Naruto snapped interrupting him. Anakin instantly responded by putting his hand over his mouth.

"Lesson number one, always keep a firm **Force Grip** on your lightsaber, practice this until you do it subconsciously", said Naruto as Anakin reached for his weapon. Only to find that it was missing, he cried out in surprise and looked around him.

"When you can do this, I might consider teaching you something else of greater use", the weapon dropped onto his head from above causing him to wince. "But only if you can impress me", he challenged.

Anakin scrambled for his weapon and cradled it before it could hit the ground.

"Don't get cocky boy", he brushed past him in a brisk walk.

"H-Hey wait Master, what about the mission again?!" he called after Naruto who ignored him.

…..

Naruto and Anakin stood in the centre of the Jedi council meeting room. This place always seemed to bring about a strong sense of boredom in the young knight. The beaming young boy next to him was bouncing off the walls. Master Yoda, intuited with those around him, sensed both of their feelings, which elicited a laugh from the wise Jedi.

"Comfortable, young Naruto?" asked Master Yoda.

"Old, Master Yoda?" he countered cooly.

"Show some respect boy!" cursed Windu with scowl.

However, Yoda simply chuckled.

"Excited you are Anakin, yes?" he asked of the young Padawan. He responded by nodded swiftly.

"Naruto, you are to settle an internal dispute between two of the planets political parties. They have requested a Jedi, as things can get a little intense. Ryloth's senator, Taa will also be present for the negotiations. He is currently under the protection of Master Luminara, they will both meet you on Ryloth. Luminara will be present to ensure the protection of the senator, you must focus on mediation between both parties, understood?" queried Windu, earning a nod from Naruto.

"Master what do I do?" asked Anakin.

"Young one, you must learn and observe", said Master Windu breathing in a breath.

"Don't you mean observe and learn?" asked Anakin in a confused tone of voice.

Mace Windu shook his head in disagreement.

"No, I know what I said, have a think about it", he paused. "Learning from different Masters will give a new perspective of the force", said Windu looked over to Yoda who stamped his cane on the ground.

"But Master I'm not a-

Yoda silenced Naruto with a wink.

'Why do I get the feeling that he knows something?' Naruto wondered, he dismissed the thoughts quickly with a headshake.

Naruto turned to his right to see Aayla with an equally mischievous grin.

"Very...observational of you", she commented earning a growl from her old Padawan.

"I don't like it when you speak it riddles", he sighed rubbing the back of his neck.

"You'd be use to it by now young one", the master Jedi crossed her leg in a lady-like fashion, still smiling.

"Be prepared and leave before noon", said Mundi crossing his legs.

They both took their leave.

"I do hope that they're going to get along", voiced Master Shaak Ti with a worried look.

"Luminara's calming presence will hopefully defuse any situation that may arise", said Plo Koon.

"Don't underestimate Naruto", said Fisto crossing his arms. "He's come a long way from the boy who had little to no social skills. This will be good for him, supervising Obi-Wan's Padawan", he smirked crossing his legs.

…

Naruto's red fighter travelled through hyperspace, Anakin's yellow fighter followed him. The endless blue streams of light to either side of them made Anakin's eyes sparkle. Naruto, however, wasn't so easily impressed.

R4 beeped a message to Naruto, urging him to answer an incoming call.

Naruto pushed his communicator, only to be met with the smug face of his friend.

"Don't", Naruto snapped before Obi-Wan had a chance to talk. "Where are you, and why am _I_ taking your Padawan with me?" he asked raising an eyebrow at the background of Obi-Wan's fighter.

"What? Don't like babysitting my Padawan?" he chuckled amused at Naruto's displeased growl.

"Why do I have to bring him with me to the negotiations?" asked Naruto irked slightly.

"Well for one, you might have to take a Padawan in the future", said Obi-Wan. "It's a requirement to be considered for Master status", said Obi-Wan earning a sigh from Naruto.

"There are special cases in which this requirement isn't necessary", argued Naruto. "I don't need someone to baby sit", he scoffed.

"It's our duty to train the next generation", said Obi-Wan in a calm tone. "You might enjoy being a Master, how do you know if you haven't tried it?" he asked.

"How do you know you don't like death, have you tried it?" asked Naruto sarcastically scoffing.

"Really? Death? That's a bit of a stark comparison my friend", laughed Obi-Wan.

"For some maybe", he mumbled looking away and sighing.

"Tell you what, if you don't like it you can put off being a Master….lets say until you're 30-35, give or take. Or you can train a Padawan", offering Naruto an ultimatum.

"Who are you to give me orders?" asked Naruto shaking his head.

"Suggestions, strong suggestions. But in all seriousness Naruto, please, look after him", said Obi-Wan in a serious tone.

"Don't worry….nothing will happen to him", he said before switching his hand on the communicator silencing him.

He sighed.

"Master….

A voice came through the communicator.

Naruto grimiced and let out a calming breath, composing himself.

"What is it Anakin?" asked Naruto in a strained voice.

"Are we there yet?" he whined.

Naruto's eyebrow twitched and a shiver of anger ran through him. He shut down the diabolical voice box.

"He might not make it to Ryloth", he mumbled and growled.

….

Ryloth was a planet in the Ryloth system of the Outer Rim Territories, and the homeworld of the Twi'lek species. Its terrain varied, filled with jungles, mesas, valleys, and volcanoes, and had an atmosphere breathable for Twi'leks and human alike. A forest covered its equator, filled with dangerous predators. Given the varied and dangerous terrain, Twi'leks lived in caves underground where it was safer.

Naruto's and Anakin's fighters landed on separate landing pads in the capital of Ryloth, Lessu. A thick smog covered the atmosphere from the numerous volcano eruptions that occurred during the past few weeks. Fitting, mirroring the internal disputes that had been going on behind the scenes recently.

Lessu was carved out into a large mountain side due to the safety it provided, however, the higher buildings towered over the mountain and could be seen above. Elevators were used distal to the city inside, to get up to the higher levels of the city. The higher the living space in the mountain, defined your social class, upper echelons were stationed at the top and the lower echelons at the bottom.

Naruto stepped onto the loaded dock and R4 ejected himself next to the platform. Faithfully following his Master as Anakin and R2 ran after them. The space droids conversed with each other through a series of beeps.

"Master-

"Anakin, stop, look with your eyes not with your mouth. Trust me, you'll take in a lot more before this mission is over. Try to, use the force", he said his mouth curving as he finished his sentence.

"How do I do that?" he asked as they walked into the carved out city.

"Figure it out", he answered quickly as Master Luminara and senator Taa appeared in the circular elevator in front of them.

Below their boots were stone and carpet, each stone was carved out to exact specifications and with utmost care.

"Naruto, Anakin", said Luminara in her angelic voice. Her and Taa walked side-by-side to greet them.

Anakin bowed to the Master Jedi and Naruto crossed his arms.

"Hi Master", said Anakin with a smile.

"Master Luminara, I trust you have the situation under control?" asked Naruto in a curious tone of voice.

"Of course", she said as if it were obvious. "Although, things are about to get problematic, walk with us up to the council chambers", she offered with a hand gesture. "The internal, _diplomats_ are about to be called to audience", she turned toward the elevator as Taa spoke out.

"Ah-Jedi, what was your name? I must know our mediator before we depart", stressed the aging Twi'lek, smiling slightly.

"Naruto", he said quickly as he and Luminara moved away into the elevator.

"Quite a brunt fellow isn't he", whispered Taa jokingly to Anakin gesturing with a point.

"Sorry sir, I'm only here to learn and observe", he said walking toward the elevator that the Jedi had already activated again.

….

"You're selling secrets to our enemies!"

"You're sleeping with the my wife!"

"I give her what she needs!"

"You wouldn't know what she needs you fool, there's nothing hanging from your legs!"

"This is your idea of diplomacy?" asked Naruto as the small group entered the large room.

There was painted glass adjourning all four walls of the rectangular room. A red carpet ran from the entrance to the end of the room. Finishing at the feet of a large painting of a Twi'lek dressed in opulent attire. There were columns of marble planted to either side of the carpet, framing the large table that extended for a good portion of the room. The table was separated into two colours, a red wood and a blue wood. The members of each party sat in their respective groups, wearing something each of blue and red to identify their status.

"Gentlemen, gentlemen and fair ladies", Taa walked ahead gesturing for the bickering politicians to remain calm. "We have guests we should not squabble", he reaffirmed with a smile.

"Just because you're our planets represented Taa, does not make you any less influential than any of us", spoke the leader of the red party.

"I do believe you're correct, we have quests so lets not squabble. Ladies and gentlemen, I'd like to introduce you to the Jedi in our presence", he gestured to the two Jedi and Anakin, whom trailed behind them.

"Good evening people of Ryloth, I am Jedi Naruto Namikaze. My friend Master Luminara has been overseeing the protection of your representative for a number of weeks now", Naruto introduced himself and Luminara.

"Jedi! What purpose do you have here?" spoke a red party representative.

"I am here to mediate this discussion as it is rather obvious that you cannot settle this dispute otherwise", he walked over to the long table with his hands tucked behind his back.

"I've been briefed on the situation by Taa and Luminara. It's problematic that you cannot come to an agreement on what to do with your recent influx of money. The crux of your internal problems are based upon the decision on where your money goes. Aiding those of the lower class in favour of strengthening your military presence in the outer rim", he eyed the natives with great evaluation.

"Yes, that is our problem how is it that we're supposed to reach an agreement when _they_ are blind to what really matters in the outer rim, strength!" Naruto raised an eyebrow at the blue party member.

"Strength? What for we are in times of piece!" shouted a red party member.

"Might I suggest something", said Naruto in a calm voice.

"That is why you are here", said Taa with a laugh.

"You seem to be confusing with what's best with what's good. This seems rather simple to me, if you are politicians compromise should benefit both your interests and the planet alike", said Naruto crossing his arms and adopting a think pose. He paced back and forth deliberating.

"A compromise? The only compromise is to expand our force, the greater our strength then the more our people will prosper", shouted a blue party member.

"Internal strength will suffer, that's how you make enemies and how you'll bring great pain to the people. Military strength at this time will only serve as a deterrent and or worse, an act of offense, breaking out in a conflict upsetting the delicate balance that's been kept for years", Naruto explained as he continued talking.

….

Anakin watched on from behind Master Luminara with curious eyes.

"Do you see young one?" asked Luminara as Anakin looked up at her.

"See what ma'am?" he asked in a confused tone.

"Naruto is considering all options, offering possible outcomes, touching on all of their interests. The recent mining boom on this planet has resulted in a large conglomerate of money never seen here before", she explained rubbing his shoulder. "You will need to understand how the galaxy works, money is the driving force behind many people's interests, especially people in a position of power", Anakin shook his head at her words.

"Then they should have their planet's best interests y'know", he said in a whispered tone.

"You are correct, however, that is not always the way of things. Naruto is playing to these people's interests and in time he will win them over and their true intentions will be revealed. You must learn this, sway over people is what make the Jedi trustworthy and a force in the galaxy", she said leaning back up to full height.

….

"I see your point Naruto", said Taa. "I must say though I am split between these two points. They both seem appealing", he reasoned with a sigh.

"There is only one course of action! We must do both!" shouted a member of the red party, slamming his gloved hand on the table.

He was met with resounding nods.

"We must confess something before any action is taken though", said Taa with a head shake. "We recently purchased a large miltary cruiser from a private benefactor by the name of Tyranus, we'd thought that at least we'd have some insurance", Naruto's lip suddenly twitched as a very cold sensation ran over his body.

"There's something of a disturbance", said Luminara at the mention of that name.

"I don't feel that, just some weird pull to something that's got some force", explained Anakin as Luminara silenced him by placing her hand gently over his mouth.

"I agree-

Naruto was interupted by a shake of the entire city.

"What was that!?" shouted Taa speaking into his wrist.

"Something is wrong sir, we've lost control of-

The connection cut out and Naruto sighed. Another tremor followed and a few lights above flickered.

"Why is it never easy", he growled turning around and making his way to the door. "Nobody move and nobody run, you're probably in the safest place here", Luminara paced forward and turned to Anakin.

"Stay here and protect them", she ordered pacing after Naruto.

"But I'm only here to learn and observe!" he shouted after her. "Why does nobody ever listen to me?" he stamped his foot and turned around to the political giants eying him with curiousity. He laughed nervously and waved his hand.

"H-Hi, I'm Anakin and I'm here to observe and-wait no learn and observe", he laughed again.

"We are doomed", said Taa with a headshake.

….

Naruto and Luminara arrived on the top floor of the via an elevator. They were greeted with shrill screams and wails as the people of Ryloth scrambled of their lives. Naruto's and Luminara's eyes scanned as many mothers and fathers grabbed their children. Storming into the elevator behind them. They both stood out amoungst the chaos both calm.

The pair looked up, Luminara's expression changing. Ship parts started to visibly fall away off, small bits of debris fell onto the platform shaking it slightly.

"Shit", Naruto cursed as a scowl reached his face.

"I'm guessing, that, that was what they purchased from this Tyranus", said Luminara as an alarm started in the background. They watched as a large cruiser appeared within the atmosphere.

Naruto looking backed forward as a scared yelp reached his ears. His blue orbs reached a young Togruta dressed in a tattered shirt and a pair of long blue pants tattered at the ends. She turned upward as a small part of the cruiser rocketed toward her ablaze from friction.

The child fell down ripping the skin off her hands and knees. She turned and in fear held her hands up to protect herself from ship pieces. Upon this action, Naruto and Luminara's eyes widened as the child generated force energy to stop herself from being crushed. Almost an instant later a much larger bit of scarp threatened to crush her.

Naruto held his hand out and **Force pulled** her away into his awaiting arms. She screeched as Naruto put her down back on her feet.

"Thank you-mister-

Another large explosion set the sky on fire, the main part of the ship began to fall to the planet.

"The city is in danger we have to evacuate!" stressed Luminara in an urgent tone.

"There isn't enough time, to many people will be killed", said Naruto as the young Torugata pulled at his pant leg. However, Naruto placed a gloved hand on his shoulder and began to walk forward past the debris.

"Naruto, what are you doing child?!" shouted Luminara over the alarm.

Naruto breathed in heavily and burst of energy erupted around him blowing away the dust and dirt on the ground. He growled thrusted his right hand forward, covered in a blue light. The cruiser wavered but still continued its descent. He stamped his back foot into the ground cracking the metal floor beneath his boot.

Throwing his left hand out coated with force energy. The large cruiser shot toward the city.

"That's enough Naruto, we need to save who we can!" shouted Luminara shielding the child from harm.

"I ordered you to STOP!" he shouted as the metal strips blew apart below him from the force he exhibited.

"Amazing", Luminara commented from her place.

The young Torguta watched in amazement as the ship's trajectory changed, it began to nose dive away from the main city. A vein appeared in Naruto's forehead as blood flow increased throughout his body. With another grunt and a roar of dominance the ship had completely been stopped in mid-air.

"This is-not...how?" Luminara spluttered as she had she held her ground against the immense force that Naruto was exhibiting. She held the child firmly on the ground as to spare her any further injury.

Naruto let out another breath as he stood straight, breathing a sigh of relaxation. As the force energy around his hands disappeared and the ship nose dived off to the side of the mountain. A huge explosion followed the ship scattered across the baron wasteland, setting ablaze some of the terrain.

"Why did you stop it, why not just let it fall?" asked Luminara as she stood to full height.

Naruto turned around wiping some sweat of his brow.

"Because, I could", he answered truthfully rubbing the back of his head.

"That was cool!" shouted the small girl by Luminara's leg. "You're cool! Thanks for saving me mister", she thanked him holding out her hand.

Luminara giggled as Naruto grimaced.

"I-uh, you're...welcome", Naruto uncomfortably shook her hand, encasing it fully.

"You're strong, you're a Jedi", she observed as Naruto let go of her hand.

"Yes I am and you're force sensetive", said Naruto raising an eyebrow as she responded a shrug.

"What's that?" she asked earning a sigh from Naruto.

"How old are you?" he asked with a head cock.

"I'm eight", she replied quickly.

"Then where are your parents child?" asked Naruto as the young Tortuga shook her head. "Well answer me this, why are you on this planet, this is not your homeworld?" he questioned earning another head shake.

"You ask a lot of questions, that's rude", Luminara giggled again at her response.

"Well you've given more than enough of an answer for both of them", he bent down on one knee. "Do you have anywhere to go?" he asked as she shook her head again looking down at the tattered remnants of the strip.

"Can I come with you?" she asked looking at him. "You're a nice person mister, you saved me", Naruto's eyebrow twitched, the discomfort evident on his face.

"I'm not a nice person", he replied quickly.

"Then why did you save me", she retorted even quicker.

Naruto was about to retort, but his words died in his throat. Replaced with a smile. Luminara looked on with calculating eyes, he was smiling, he was really smiling. She had never seen him smile, it was, nice. He had a nice smile.

Naruto poked her forehead causing her to whine in discomfort.

"What is your name?" he asked still exhibiting a smile.

"Ahsoka, Ahsoka Tano", she beamed with a smile of her own.

….

 **There you have it guys, I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Please leave a REVIEW and let me know what you think, any opinions would be great! I was thinking of a way to introduce Ahsoka, I really liked her character development in the clone wars. Hopefully my interpretation of her will do her justice!**


	9. Code

**Another chapter coming out, hope to get the story rolling a bit more. As I've said in the past this is my own take on the Star Wars universe. A lot of PM's about inconsistency and what-not. I'm aware, I'm just doing things my way and producing my own content, like it, love it, groovy...just leave a REVIEW. Enjoy.**

 **Chapter** **9**

 **Code**

 _Had it been a week now, no two, maybe three, who knows. Felucia has been infected, something is growing here. Something dark, much like a cancer becomes metastatic, it gets into the blood stream and well the rest, the rest is something you'd want to prevent._ _The native Felucian's rely on the delicate balance and ecosystem's equilibrium to live. It was strange, to be depended on a planet for survival, much like the Jedi are depended on their precious teachings. So literal, yet so easily breakable, such is the creed that I follow. That I follow well, but I'm not a robot, I feel things, not a lot of things, but I do._

 _Much like I feel a dark force on this planet and it's making me uneasy._

 _Master Windu sent myself and Fisto to investigate.…_

… _.._

Naruto played with the fire using a stick, it gathered in between a circle of rocks. His orbs scanning the flames as the hot humid wind of the jungle planet. The rain around him smashed against the muddy ground, the plants holding their stems above the water for air.

Naruto and Master Kit Fisto had set up camp in the middle of an outcropping, making a shelter out of a leaf that connected on the lower end of the large structures of plants that surrounded them. It also served as a makeshift barrier for the wind as to keep the wind off the fire.

A rustling in the outcrop drew Naruto's attention as he shook his head out of his daydream. He slowly moved to his belt, gripping one of his lightsabers. A chuckle following his actions caused him to relax.

"Relax Naruto, chill out", Master Fisto appeared, soaked to the bone with a net full of fish. He joined Naruto in the opposing dry spot with a smile on his face. "A good days catch, did you find anything out while you were on patrol?" he inquired jamming a stick through a fish.

"Somethings, I've discovered another force power. I can, do things here that I wouldn't normally be able to do", he explained whilst Fisto let out a cheerful laugh.

"Such is the magic of this place boy. The force energy that surrounds and harmonises this place affects you greatly. Tell me about this new force power later, but first, about the infection?" asked Fisto raising an eyebrow.

"I've mapped out all the breaks in the symbiosis, they form a border around a single position. I would have found that thing and we would have been off this hole in a day. My senses are dull, I can't believe this", he growled listening to the chorus of the rain.

"How about I teach you something that I perfected a few years back, it has helped me many-a-times when I've been lost", he suggested digging the stick into the dry dirt to cook the fish by the fire.

"Wait, if you've had this ability all this time, then why haven't you helped me track the source of this infection?" he asked raising and eyebrow in a slightly ill-mannered way.

"You wouldn't believe the things being out in the field you can learn, come I will show", a rustling to right caught his attention. "But let us deal with our friends first", he said as both of them stood to attention as a shrieking sound reached their ears.

A group of Felucians suddenly burst through the brush wielding farming tools.

Felucians were short in stature, with thick legs and four-fingered hands. They had elongated heads with reptilian faces, similar to that of a tortoise, with beady eyes that a select few kept hidden behind goggles. Their skin varied in tone from orange to light green.

"They're infected", said Naruto as he drew his lightsabers.

Fisto held his arm out in protest.

"Do no harm them, they no not what they do!" he rushed forward Naruto following him into the rain sheathing his weapons.

….

"I can't believe that I'm late! I had one job, one job, get to class on time!" an orange-clad, Torugata ran through the Jedi temple in a blur. She wore a bright orange top that clung to her body for movement, complete with a pair of blue shorts with a red spiral on the right leg. She wore blue sandals that showed of her toes and a yellow wrist protector on her left wrist.

"Master Yoda is gonna kill me" she shouted to herself.

She saw a wide open archway in the distance far off in the hallway.

'So, close, so close, yet so far away!' she thought to himself.

As she neared the archway, large metallic letters that shone were visible along the long stone wall. Rows of windows were both above and below it. The sign read: Academy of Jedi. In her opinion it seemed like she had been running for a millennial solstice. She ran through the building towards the classroom. Coincidentally she burst through the archway as soon as her name was called for attendance.

"Oh Ashoka, glad you could join us, I am", Master Yoda stood in front of his class with a cheeky smile.

Ashoka laughed nervously.

"Actions define our legacy young one", he scolded with a stamp of his cane.

"Yes sir", she muttered taking her place in line with the rest of the younglings.

….

Naruto ducked a swipe from a pitch fork and vaulted the striker. He wrapped his forearm around the Felucian's neck throwing the native into a pack of his fellow infected. He jumped up spun in midair landing on his hands as he eyed his attacker. The alien's eyes were yellow, they held so much pain and so much anger.

He pushed upward to a vertical base, delivering a kick to the Felucian's face. With an audible snap he sent the former farmer into the brush. Another charged toward him attempting a stab with a ploughing tool. He grabbed the wooden handle and snapped it by a grip, grabbing the infected by the throat with his other hand. He reached for lightsaber, the blue blade hissed to life as he eyed the corrupted.

By now, all of the assailants had left and Naruto growled. Fisto watched from behind Naruto with a curious look.

"H-Help", uttered the native, gasping for some semblance of oxygen.

Naruto raised an eyebrow and dropped the Felucian on the floor, he began thrashing about and shrieking again. The Jedi Knight silenced him with a foot to the chest, knocking the wind out of him.

"Tell me what's doing this to your people", ordered Naruto as the native shrieked again.

"T-There's a dark plant, it pumps out this substance...the ecosystem has been distrub…..The dark and light eco...balance….gone", he shrieked again as Naruto used **Force** **G** **rip** to pick him up.

He then launched him across the small distance into the brush. He then proceeded to scurry away with a bout of frantic splashes.

"You didn't kill him, you're anger problems are improving", the Master Jedi walked past him with his trademark smile.

"Don't you lecture me", he growled earning a chuckle from Fisto.

"Come my boy, I have much to teach you about my **Fo** **rce** **S** **ense** and you have much to show me", Naruto followed after the master. "Have you thought of a name for you new ability?" asked Fisto with a rub to the back of his head.

"I think I'll call it, **Fo** **rce** **W** **arp** " he said with a slight nod of satisfaction.

"An excellent name, if the name suggests anything you're able to use to the force to move about as if you're teleporting, no?" he asked as they stepped into the thick jungle.

"No, the name suggests exactly what it is. I'm able to teleport, but it's unpredictable and at the moment I wouldn't use it to get around Courscant, let alone in the midst of a battle", he raised his lip in curiosity as Fisto laughed again.

"This power isn't totally unheard of you know, there was once a Jedi Master who had a similar power", at this Naruto cocked his head to the side in curiosity.

"Well let's focus on what I have to teach you first. Learning these new moves will improve you candidacy for master status", he explain as he force jumped into the canape above. Naruto followed him as they jumped toward the source of the planet's problem.

The dark energy was becoming all the more clearer to Fisto.

"Before this discussion continues, you've already found the location of this disturbance haven't you?" started Naruto with a frown of discontentment. "You could've found it ages ago, weeks? We've been in this hole for weeks!" he growled as he jumped up next to him as the rain dampened his clothes but not his mood.

"Yes, but I like this planet, you've discovered some new powers and you've gotten a little stronger", he said with a chuckle and shrug. "Have some gratitude Naruto, there is much I can teach you outside the temple. Simulations will only serve you so well", he laughed again as he flipped over a branch.

He mumbled looking down at the jungle floor.

Fisto didn't hear him, or pretended not to. He jumped down to the floor with a splash. Naruto followed as the air around them grew still. The brush whistled as the harsh wind blew their soaked clothes. Naruto shivered as the cold ran through his body like a wave, but he chose to ignore it in favour of Fisto's lesson.

"No place you finger to the ground", he instructed as they both placed their index fingers to the ground.

"I developed this technique to minimise casualties, not only can I sense the mitchlorians in other sentient beings. But I can also sense dark energies, negative emotions and planets from far-off distances", Naruto raised an eyebrow in curiosity.

"Now you're starting to think, you've got your brain working now. Do share?" he enquired with an inquisitive look.

"If I make it happen, I'll share, now continue, this power will be of use to me", he said closing his eyes.

"Like every power you may learn, you must only use them to keep the peace", as Naruto stood up, Fisto mimicking him in confusion, they both made eye contact. "What, do you have another question?" he asked.

"Because that's the 'Jedi Code?'" asked Naruto with scoff. "Take the code up Master Aayla, I'm sure you both have a lot to answer for", he rubbed his forehead the red cloth as it faithfully clung to him.

Fisto chuckled drawing it out to a full-blown laugh.

"Only fools follow blindly and take words as literal as those, we are not droids boy. Jedi feel too", Naruto cocked his head to the side and crossed his arm.

"You're saying you don't follow the code?" he asked judgmentally.

"You have much to learn", said the Jedi Master rubbing the back of his neck. "Follow your own code", he stated smiling at the young knight.

"You're making no sense, this is, unlike most Jedi teachings, black and white. We are not able to have attachments because they bind us to this world and distance us from the force", said Naruto his tone becoming cynical. "Yet it is a conflict that all Jedi, at some point, wrestle with. You are right, Jedi are people, Jedi feel to, we are not droids", he finished as Fisto's grin never left his face.

"Ah, a breakthrough!" he exclaimed with another chuckle.

"You're starting to irritate me, teach me, or get lost", he warned making the Master Jedi sigh, regaining his breath and composure.

"I am trying to teach you something", he sighed and shook his head. "Follow these teachings and you will destroy yourself. The script for the Jedi teachings and code were written over a thousand ago, do you not think it harsh to judge a society on these principals, a different society", he voiced, sporting his trademark grin.

"Society is the same, still the same bullshit happened a thousand year ago and the same bullshit will be happening a thousand years from now", he growled. "You and your precious peacekeeping ideals, you cannot dictate what rules you follow then enforce the ones you deem more important than others, you're a hypocrite", Naruto's tone gradually growing angrier and more accusing.

"Whose to say the Jedi aren't hypocrite's? Like you said Jedi are merely people and have as much influence as they have power. Power breeds corruption and corruption is what molds and shapes evil", he explained having Naruto listening intently.

"The Jedi are forbidden from having any attachments, those are the rules. You have broken those rules whether they be realistic or not. You can't tell me that you and Master Aayla merely pick and chose what rules you play by", he said pointing and noticeably looking down on the Jedi.

"Maybe, maybe not", the Master Jedi chuckled softly. "I'm a free spirit my boy. You must decide this for yourself. Following rules does not make you a good Jedi, spreading happiness and our message of peace, does", he awaited Naruto's retorted, with an eager feeling.

"You are not judged for these actions?" asked Naruto, feelings of confusion welling up inside of him. "You should be expelled if any Jedi Masters are informed", he stated his tone returning to monotone.

"Whose judging whom? People may think what they like, other Jedi may think what they like. I am ready to face whatever may happen. But I can safely say that I am free and happy, can you?" he watched as this questioned seemed to catch the young knight off guard.

"How is it that you have not been expelled?!" he shouted in confusion, his teeth gritting. "You're a free spirit?" he nodded sarcastically. "Oh, oh okay, you're a free spirit then. Well that's just the best excuse I've ever heard in my eighteen years. Maybe I should just go and fuck that really hot senator from Courscant and whomever I like and when questioned about it, I'll just tell everyone that I'm a free spirit!" he finished as Master Fisto doubled over in laughed.

Naruto's face adopted an utterly horrified look, with a shake of his head he rolled his eyes.

"Oh, my I haven't laughed like that in a long time, you're funny boy", he said whipping the tears from his eyes. "Who knows, maybe you'd best take this up with Master Yoda, now", he paused as the rain continued to pour on them.

"You're not the only ones are you, to break this rule?" he asked earning another smile from the Jedi.

"Nope", he stated simply with shrug.

"Then why should I follow this rule?" the young blonde asked in confusion.

"Do whatever you feel is right, that's what I believe the Jedi Code is about. Besides, have you ever read that thing? 'You must only carry a certain number of lightsabers'. 'Jedi must spend 10 years under the guidance of a Master'. 'All Jedi must be of a compassionate disposition'", he finished with a sigh.

"You can see where I'm going with this?" he gestured with his hand.

"I can see that, not all of these rules are followed and there is a lot of holes in our creed. But I will continue to do what I think is right", Fisto smiled at the young man's answer.

"There's hope for you yet", he stated smiling at the boy's neutral expression. "Follow your own rules, make your own decisions, your forbid yourself and forge your own path ahead. That's what makes you a man", he said placing a hand on his shoulder.

To his surprise Naruto did not brush his hand away.

"Do as I do and you will find the force like you've never lost it", he repeated the actions from moments ago, stepping back and knelling down, placing his index finger on the ground.

"Like I never lost it?" he paused shaking the rain out of his eyes. "Do any Jedi, ever make any sense?", Naruto sighed doing as Fisto asked.

"I've pointed you in the right direction, now, how much can you see with those eyes?" asked Fisto a wide grin appearing on the young master's face.

Naruto shook his head.

"Thank you", he mumbled placing his index finger on the wet ground.

The thunder and lightning roared above as Naruto tapped into the force energy around him.

….

 **1 Month Later**

'Where is it, where is it?' Naruto ran his gloved finger over a large conglomerate of books on the marble book shelf that towered over him.

R4 followed him faithfully, beeping and whistling at his master happily. Naruto ignored him in favour of his search.

The young Jedi Knight had been searching in tomes of the Jedi archives for a few hours now. He needed more information on this new move of his. He had only been able to summon the power on Felucia, the force energy ran strong there, his power in-conjunction skyrocketed. He was able to run further, jump higher, destroy more efficiently. If there was a way to feel this powerful all the time, just thinking of his new capabilities made him excited.

"A Jedi's pursuit of power is for the greater good, not because you've got something to prove", Naruto raised an eyebrow to see a Master Mundi in all his stern glory. He stood at the end of row with a small book in his hand.

"I believe this is what you're looking for-

Naruto **Forc** **e** **P** **ulled** the book out of his hands swiftly, bringing the title of the book up to his eyes: **'The Gutsy Jedi'**.

"What kind of a ridiculous title is that?" he muttered turning the maroon bindings around examining the old piece of literature. "And how do you know what I'm looking for?" asked the young blonde looking up to see that the Master Jedi had disappeared.

R4 whistled in amazement.

"Tch, whatever", he dismissed the events and checked the book out.

He made his way to long desk in the middle of the library that ran from one end on the building to another, situated on the lower floor. He sat down, his astro-droid wheeling next to him, whistling for attention. The young blonde faced him briefly, offering him a stern look and returning to his book.

He opened the piece of knowledge, his eyes widening as a young Jedi's painted portrait adjourned the first page on the inside cover. He studied the person carefully, taking in every feature and trait that this Jedi exhibited.

He had bright, blue eyes and spiky, blond hair his jaw-length bangs framing either side of his face. His attire consisted of a standard Jedi uniform with two bands on both of his sleeves, keeping the typically large sleeves close to his forearms, with a, blue forehead warmer, and blue sandals. Completing his odd look he wore short-sleeved long white haori over his robes, closed in the front by a thin, orange rope. A belt held a blaster and two saber hilts, one smaller than the other, likely a smaller blade than the larger one.

"Who are you?" wondered Naruto out-loud, narrowing his eyes at the book.

"That's a Jedi who died long ago", Naruto's eyebrow twitched as Master Mundi's voice reached his ears again. He spun around with an angry look on his face, as the Master's stern look hadn't left his face.

"What now?" Naruto asked abruptly.

"I wish you would do things quicker, I'm late for a council meeting and I can't be hanging around here all day waiting for you to figure out the key to your new powers. You'd never find something like that in this public sector, it's a book from the forbidden section of the archives", he stated shaking his head and crossing his arms.

R4 backed away steadily, slightly startled by the Master Jedi's repeated appearances.

"If you are late, you may leave old man. I don't need your help to figure anything out and how did you know about those?" asked Naruto cocking his head to the side in confusion.

"I know what I know, because I know it", he stated shaking his head again. "Master Aayla did a bang up job teaching you to be thick, did she not", he stated with a sigh eying the blonde.

"Why is it that all you old createns find new ways to annoy me everyday?" he asked standing to attention.

Suddenly Master Mundi grabbed him by the shoulders and spun him around, sitting him back down on the chair.

"You've got a lot in common, read, force-willing you'll able to figure out this on your own. Pity I don't have more time with you, I could turn you into such a brainiac", he said chuckling to himself.

"If you're so self assured that I wasted Master Aayla's time then I'd suggest going to your meeting, you're bothering me", he dismissed earning another sigh from the Master Jedi.

"So much potential, shame about yourself", he touched a sensitive spot on Naruto's neck, waving as he walked away.

A few moments past and Naruto made no movements, R4 beeped at him, breaking him out of his stupor.

"I know, trust me R4, I know", he shook his head and turned the page. "Just what does this Jedi have to do with my powers?" he asked himself flipping to another blank page.

He curiously looked at the script at the bottom of the page, the author had signed it in a very strange language. A few more moments of silence passed as the library suddenly grew even more silent. Anxiety welled up in Naruto as a bead of sweat rolled down the side of his head from the bottom of his forehead warmer, down onto the warn paper.

"Eosian", he swallowed the lump welling up in his throat.

"Hi Master!" Naruto winced as a voice called to him, the owner pulling on his robes.

The young Knight swallowed another lump in his throat and breathed out a long sigh. Composing himself he turned around with a neutral expression on his features.

"What are you doing!?" the youngling called up to him. His facial features softening slightly, once it was revealed who had addressed him.

"Ashoka, I am not your master and what are you doing here?" he asked calmly turning his chair around to face her.

"Learning!" she stated simply and loudly.

Naruto aburptly covering her mouth with his gloved hand. As many Padawans and Jedi alike gave the pair dirty and curious looks momentarily.

"This is a quiet space, you must be courteous and not be so loud when you come here", he said gently removing his hand.

She nodded vigorously and jumped up on the chair next to him.

"What'cha reading?" she asked innocently grabbing the book and lifting it up, opting to start at the middle of the small book.

"Don't read that", he said as the book floated away from her and into Naruto's hand.

"That's so cool, do it again", she ordered earning a sigh from Naruto. As he placed the book in his Jedi robes.

"Don't you have school?" asked the young Eosian placing the book gently on the wooden desk.

"Don't you have work?" she shot back with a giggle.

"Don't sass me kid, why aren't you at school?" he asked leaning on his hand.

"It's boring, I'm ready to do other things, to start learning some real stuff. Master Yoda said it himself", she boasted earning a finger tap on her forehead. She winced and feel backward on her seat.

"If I show you something will you stop bothering me?" he asked Naruto with a board look earning a squeal from the young Torgurta.

Naruto placed his finger on his lips, she immediately placed her hands over her mouth, still smiling into them with utter joy.

….

Ashoka followed Naruto up the passageways up and around the Jedi temple with a skip in her step. She was eager for whatever Naruto had to show her. They made their way up the staircases and seemingly endless hallways until they found themselves at the very top of the main building of the temple at the base of the council chambers.

The wind blew at a strong steady rate as their clothes began fluttering around them. Ashoka covered her eyes and steadied herself from falling.

"Master I can't-

"This is where I come to train, if you want to train with me, then you'll train here for now", he stamped his boot on the ground and a rack of small lightsaber hilts appeared from the ground.

Naruto gestured to them with a neutral expression.

"Pick one", he suggested.

She squealed again earning a stern look from the Jedi Knight.

"Take this seriously or I will make certain that you end up back in that classroom", he threatened with an eyebrow raise.

The youngling took a breath and composed herself as the wind picked up again. She walked up to the rack and examined the hilts.

"Each of them has a two specific traits that each Jedi may personalise for his or her use. One trait comes from the crystal within, not only do they dictate colour, but a specific force enhancing property. For example, the ability to recover and gather force energy at a faster rate, or the increase in strength or speed of your force powers", she nodded in understanding.

Inwardly Naruto was smiling, she was understanding his every word, she was very perceptive for her age.

"The second comes from the hilt itself, which you may modify to your liking. Things don't usually go the way as planned out on missions, your lightsaber is something you should use to give yourself an advantage. You modify the hilt to compliment your style, an example would be-

He paused and thought for a second.

"I once knew a Jedi Master who used a curved hilt, because his style was very fluid and free-flowing", he explained as she turned to him.

"I get it", she said turning back to the rack and picking up a small lightsaber hilt on the end.

It hissed to life, exploding in a light violet blaze.

"Good, now that you've chosen-

Naruto hadn't expected her to start screaming and swing it around like a person in a rage. Naruto stood in front of Ashoka with activating green lightsaber in his left hand. She had chosen a violet small tanto-style lightsaber with a loose grip. She made swooshing and zooming noises to her never-ending amusement.

"Jedi Master Ashoka!" she exclaimed. "Evil-dooers beware, Ashoka is here to save the day!" declared the youngling continuing her assault on the air and Naruto's ears.

The Jedi Knight watched with a raised eyebrow. She turned to face him swinging and twirling the blade around.

"I'm ready!" she exclaimed as she held the blade in a death grip upward to Jedi Knight.

Naruto lazily swung his blade making a connecting strike with her violet weapon sending it flying out of her hands.

"I've never lost a fight before!" she shouted in astonishment.

"Finished?" he asked her earning a nod.

She ran over to her weapon, reactivating it and returning to her spot.

"We'll start with something very simple, just do as I do and don't hurt yourself for force-sake", he scoffed earning another laugh from the child.

He held his lightsaber out with his arms slightly bent in a double handed grip. She followed his actions with her tongue firmly glued to her upper lip.

"Good now put some strength behind it", he instructed

She began to laugh.

….

 **Hope you all enjoyed the new chapter, please leave a REVIEW and let me know what you're all thinking. This was a bit of a filler chapter, but I've wanted certain things to happen before things start to really pick up. Addressing the attachment issue was one of the main reasons for this chapter. In my opinion it's a very useless rule, take it or leave. Having someone else's example to follow is also encouraging. Oh and Fisto's and Aayla's relationship isn't canon although there is something in legends about it, recommend the read. Well catch you next chapter when things start to really get interesting.**


	10. Balance

**It's been a while guys, sorry for the delay but your boy has been pretty busy with university and life. As you all know things get so hectic, I haven't even had time to just relax and enjoy one of my hobbies, writing.**

 **So enjoy the chapter and don't forget to leave a review, your encouragement means a lot.**

 **Chapter 10**

 **Balance**

Footsteps of two young men were hitting the marble floor of the Jedi temple in unison. The bustling and lively temple housed a great number of pupils and Masters that was on full display today.

"You did well Anakin", said Obi-Wan as the Jedi Master and his Padawan moved about the halls of the Jedi temple. "I know the Correllian pilots are hard to deal with, not the most conventional solution to the smuggling problems, but a solution non-the-less", the Master Jedi chuckled at the fond memories from the past month.

They had both just returned from a political mission and in two small years, much like Naruto had grown in skill and ability. Anakin was now a young aspiring Padawan with a reputation gaining momentum and a strong intent to take the trails soon. His attire hadn't changed much, still opting to sport his jet black and brown robes. His braid displayed proudly on his right shoulder blade.

Obi-Wan had also changed, growing a beard that made his face look from mature and growing his hair out longer so that it reached past his ears.

"Thank you Master", the sixteen year old Padawan smiled and nodded in gratitude.

They walked in amongst many Jedi Knights, Masters, Padawans and younglings alike. The temple had a very healthy and happy atmosphere that seemed to resonate with its inhabitants. However, Anakin's face after a few more steps had began to turn slightly displeased.

"Master it's been a while since you and I spared, would you like to go a few rounds. Before we report to the council, I know you've been newly appointed, but c'mon, you still have time to help me with my sabre techniques, right?" he asked in hopeful optimism resting his hand on the elder man's shoulder.

Obi-Wan smiled at the requested and nodded his head. How he had grown so much in such a few short years. He was no longer the knowledge hungry brat, he was a bigger knowledge hunger brat.

"Alright, I don't see any harm in it. Let's go, we've been inside during these talks for a very long time", he said as the pair made their way up some flights of stairs and down myriad hallways.

….

"Again", instructed Naruto as he and Ashoka ran through a simple double handed kata.

Ashoka mimicked Naruto as he swung left, right, up, down, slash and another slash.

"Don't be so ridged, let your movements be natural", he instructed as Obi-Wan and Anakin made their way up onto the roof.

"Left, right, up, down, slash, slash, relax Ashoka let your body move for you", Naruto continued the basic movements with his own sabre, making sure to take it at a slow pace.

"He's teaching", said Obi-Wan rubbing his beard and smiling at the sight. "Isn't this a pleasant surprise", the newly made master smiled at his friend as he led Ashoka through the kata.

"I didn't think Master Naruto would ever take on a Padawan, he hates people", chuckled Anakin as Obi-Wan rubbed his beard.

"No doubt, however, it would seem that he has had a change of heart. I sense a change", Obi-Wan smiled as he strolled over to the pair.

Upon sensing the Jedi's presence, Naruto sheathed his sabre and looked toward the pair with a neutral expression.

"This is a nice thing to come home to, you know just what I want. So in tune to my needs", Obi-Wan mocked as Naruto rolled his eyes. "I'm only joking my friend, you'd ought to do something about your hair, it's getting quite long", he observed making small talk as Ashoka and Anakin watched them converse.

"You're one to talk, I'd sooner throw myself off this temple then look like you", Obi-Wan let out a sincere chuckle as Anakin and Ashoka looked horrified.

"I've missed your dark sense of humour, but please, keep it to a minimum in front of our _Padawans_ ", Naruto's eyebrow twitched as the Master Jedi gave him a sly grin.

Ashoka's eyes widened and her facial expression lit up.

"Really-

"No!" Naruto quickly corrected sharply as she sunk.

"Such a shame and she looked very happy to be your student", observed Obi-Wan as the harsh wind blew across the flat surface.

"What are you going to do? Report me to the council for teaching a youngling?" he mocked crossing his arms and turning around.

"Be careful what you wish for my friend", he warned his grin grew wider if possible.

….

 **Council Chamber**

"I hate you", said Naruto facing Obi-Wan he stood in the centre of the council chambers as Obi-Wan snickered in his newly erected seat.

"Now, now do you really. I wouldn't be saying the h-word in here, you might get in trouble", mocked Obi-Wan as Naruto moaned and shock his head.

"Know why you are here, do you?" asked Master Yoda stamping his cane.

"No", responded Naruto in a slightly irked tone. "You sent for me without warning and you interrupted me during my study", he explained as Master Mundi rubbed his chin curiously.

"I hope it's all going well", he spoke earning a small and subtle nod from the young knight.

"It has come to our attention that you've been teaching a youngling, is this true?" asked Master Windu earning a head cock from Naruto.

"And just how did you-

Cutting himself off he turned to the right, looking toward Obi-Wan. As their glances met quickly crossed his legs and turned to the side. Opting to whistle than comment on the current situation.

"Right", he drolled out and returned to the Master Jedi's attention. "I have taught her on an occasion, yes", he answered truthfully still completely in the dark about their intentions.

"Did you enjoy teaching?" asked Aayla as Naruto coughed uncharacteristically in response. "No need to be bashful now young one", she spoke in her angelic accent.

"Tch, trust you to talk nonsense", Aayla smiled at his retort.

"Hmm, I was going to let Master Yoda explain but since you're not so fragile anymore and don't require constant coddling, I'll be the one testing you", Naruto raised an eyebrow as the Master Jedi stood up.

"Excuse me?" asked Naruto narrowing his eyes.

"You've fulfilled the requirements to attempt your Mark of Mastery exam, child", she explained as the Jedi looked on with anticipation.

"Don't call me that", warned Naruto clenching his gloved fist.

"Then prove it, stand up, be a man and take responsibility for yourself. It's time for you to move on and if you pass this exam you would have", said the Master Jedi her hand lingering over on of her sabers.

"Don't push me?" he warned stepping back and looking to his side.

"Are you going to cry?" she insulted with a smirk. "Maybe you do deserve to have the mark of the slave on you", nobody had openly talked, let alone mocked the mark on Naruto's neck. For all those who knew about it regardless, only a handful of Jedi were aware.

"You-you….

"What are you gonna do about it _slave_?" asked Aayla with a smirk as Naruto bit his lip.

For Naruto the world had stood still. She, didn't, but she really did, she really did just say that. Anxiety welled up inside him an emotional, emotions that for his whole he had held back. Emotions of regret, self-loathing, pity, anger, suffering and unfathomable hatred.

His gloved fist clench, the ligaments letting hair escape and the black fabric rubbing against each other. The air in the room grew stiff and suffocating.

Suddenly cracks appeared in the looking glass that surrounded the chambers. The Master's looked in shock as the number of disfigurements in the stainless glass began to multiple like a wild fire in a forest.

Naruto's cold, dark, lifeless orb met his former Master's and something inside of him snapped. Something that had been bent, strained and stressed his entire.

"You have to let it go-

The glass around the Jedi council shattered and the strong wind entered the room.

Aayla and Naruto made no movements as the rest of the Master's covered themselves and made their way to refuge inside the temple. They filed out leaving Aayla and Naruto remaining. Naruto cocked his head to the side, a dark smile appearing on his face.

"Why don't you stop acting like my teacher", he mocked as his baggy Jedi robes fell to the floor leaving him in his normal attire.

"I'll always be your teacher, young one", she shot back as she grabbed her second lightsaber, it hissed to life.

Naruto chuckled and let out a noise of disapproval.

"You called me a slave", he said chuckling to himself again. "I was a slave", he stated glaring at her.

"Such is a reality, one that you don't remember or repressed", she commented making Naruto laugh. It was bitter.

"Repressed, repressed, I wish I repressed", he looked to the side cracking his neck. "I haven't repressed anything I remember the shit life I used to have. Passed around like a rare Eosian candy drop", he spat on the floor disrespectfully.

"But the almighty Aayla Secura comes to my rescue. She saves the child involved and returns to the temple a hero", he mocked and adopted a smirk. "Another brilliant brain child, I'll train him to kill people-

"Protect-I taught you how to _protect_ ", she stressed earning a scoff from her former student.

"Who! The Jedi are peacekeepers, they save thousands of people, they follow the light side of the force. Well what if the Jedi are wrong! What if I'm just a slave huh, remember! Huh you stupid bitch you remember that thing on my neck, right!" he shouted as a wave of force energy pushed the council chairs to the temple roof below.

"If this is your thinking you are not worthy of being a Master, Naruto", commented Aayla as the two began circling each other.

He let out a deep breath calming himself. He looked up glaring at Aayla.

" _I've had enough, there's no hope left for this pathetic order. The people of this order_ _are all the same. You focus on the trivial, and lose sight of what's most important. Change is impossible, in this fog of ignorance. How can we evolve when regulation is all we know?_ " he spoke in a monotone awaiting her response.

"Such disrespect, it would seem that you need one last lesson", she said twirling her lightsabers.

"If we duel, I won't hold back if I have the chance to kill you, I won't hesitate, Aayla", he **force pulled** his lightsabers into his hands as they beamed to life.

"I taught you everything you know, don't assume that you have a chance at defeating me", she taunted as the pair continued circling their boots making clicking noises on the floor as the wind picked up.

Suddenly Aayla **force pulled** some shards of glass Naruto's way and jumped out of the wind diving head first out of the tower and toward the ground. Naruto remained still as his eyes slightly grew wider, almost angry as the shards stopped in midair as he strolled to the side of the building.

Without a second thought he jumped using the force to launch himself down to the roof of the Jedi temple. At this time Masters Rahm Kota and Saesee Tinn with their Padawans were having conversations at the secluded training grounds at the base of the council chambers.

Master Aayla landed gracefully, using the force to cushion her fall she rolled and continued running into the middle of the courtyard.

"Master Aayla, how nice of you to drop in, do what do we owe the pleasure?" asked Saesee as steps to his right alerted him.

Naruto walked calmly toward his former Master his blades shinning in the cloudy sun.

"What is it you're doing with those boy?" asked Kota stepping forward he touched Naruto's shoulder.

As quickly as his hand graced the young knight Kota was lifted off the ground as he felt the grip on his wrists and ankles tighten. He was thrown at startling speeds into the wall, making an indent into the stone. Naruto continued walking toward Aayla who remained calm as he former apprentice marched toward her with murder in his eyes.

"Stop!" shouted Saesee as he activated his lightsaber jumping at Naruto.

Naruto blocked it with his blue lightsaber forcing the Master Jedi back, he swiped away disarming the Master, he kneed him in the gut and finished him with a brutal back hand that left him unconscious and bleeding on the concrete.

The two Padawans stood shaken as the both activated their green lightsabers. Naruto stopped his march at the sound. He turned his gaze toward them, meeting their rather juvenile stances pale, they both dropped their weapons and backed away.

"It would seem you've grown far more powerful than I could've ever imagined", commented Aayla resuming her stance from earlier.

Naruto ignored her commented and pushed off his back foot launching himself at the Jedi. They both pulled back their lightsabers and all four collided, the resonating force energy cracked the ground below them as the began exchange blows.

Connection after connection, the ground beneath them trembled under the pressure. Aayla kicked Naruto in the face causing him to double over and drop one of his lightsabers. She charged at him cocking back her blades. The young Jedi grabbed a handful of granite and threw it in her eyes causing her to stop. He stopped up and delivered a right hook to his face then a knee uppercut to her chin, she stumbled back trying to regain her sight.

Naruto **force pulled** his stray lightsaber back and **force pushed** Aayla back causing her to lose balance. He pressed his attack, fully aware that Aayla could sense his presence he zig zagged forward. Bringing his blades down, Secura blocked them in an x-shape.

She swiped back as they traded blows, as Aayla back peddled blocking Naruto's very aggressive style of attack. She sidestepped him and held her leg out tripping him. She growled and delivered a kick to his ribs lifting off the ground.

"I hope you've enjoyed your advantage, young one", she commented opening her eyes as Naruto breathed softly.

She attempted to step on him again, he rolled out of the way and she came down on him with both his lightsabers. He used a **force push** to propel himself away from the sabre strikes. Aayla grazed the stone as her former Padawan growled and flipped up, retaking his stance.

"Do you even know how you're going to win this battle?" she asked him adopting a serious tone.

"I'm going to cut your head, see if that works", gripping his weapons he gave her a wild smirk.

He took a step forward channeling force energy into his legs, launching himself toward Aayla. The Master Jedi held her ground and blocked his dual strike with one of her own. The resulting shockwave caused a lot of the roof's surface to be blown off the sides. Naruto spun in an anti-clockwise motion attempting another duel swing and a leg sweep.

The seasoned Master back flipped and stumbled back, she adopted a look of shock when Naruto disappeared in a yellow light. Reappearing above her he delivered a kick to her temple, her neck violently flailing at the impact. She was able to channel the force to the site to minimise the damage but it was still a crushing blow.

Aayla rolled back as she stabbed the ground attempting to stop her momentum.

"You could have finished me then, why didn't you?" she inquired as she tried to regain her bearings.

"I like to play with my food", Aayla could only guess where he was going to appear next. He disappeared again using a force power that she had never seen before.

She jumped around trying to evade him but a subtle strike would connect with her and before she could counter he would disappear and reappear instantly. Reappearing another time in front of her he delivered a devestating jumping kick to her chin sending her upward, knocking the wind out of her and her weapons out of her hand.

'I truly have created and nurtured a monster', she thought as Naruto's wicked smile appeared in front of her.

"Yes, you have", he answered her causing her to gasp as he disappeared again.

'Can he read my mind?!' her frantic thoughts were interrupted by a volley of crushing blows from all sides. From a distance it looked like she was being bounced around amongst yellow flashes.

Letting Aayla linger for a moment he appeared above her. Flipping backward and delivering a sicking force enhanced kick to her body, sending her into the stone below causing a blast to rock the area.

….

"Such amazing power", said Windu as he and Master Yoda watched from a far distance, witnessing the last attack by Naruto.

"Correct you are, but control he lacks over his newly discovered power, I will train the boy", said Yoda with solemn look on his face.

"You will train him, you haven't taken on an apprentice since Dooku, are you sure the boy is ready?" replied Mace as he looked down at the Grand Master with a shocked look.

Temple guards rushed past the two who immediately proceeded to tend to Aayla's wounds.

"Do you not think he is dangerous, did you not feel the hatred inside of him just now? He should monitored more closely, he could be a threat", Yoda returned the warning with a smile.

"Ignorant, you would think of me if I told you he wasn't, hmm?" he chuckled softly. "Dangerous he is, but can you not feel what I feel right now?" the Grand Master looked on with happy look.

….

Naruto looked on as his Master was treated gripping his sheathed weapons with force. He had just destroyed a person very dear to him, a person whom he had cherished with all his heart. Someone who had picked him up, fed and clothed him, who taught him how to be a man. She had forced him to throw everything out on the table, to admit to himself what had happened, happened and forced him to realise a very simple truth. A truth that she had been trying to teach him the day she had rescued him from the deep recesses of despair.

 _Don't be ashamed of who you are._

All this and all the painful anger he had just experienced, she had just met it head on like she had taught him to. She was the strongest person he

"Master", he called out weakly throwing his weapons to the side and rushing over to her.

He stepped into the gap and dropped to his knees by his Master, a few tears escaping his eyes as she remained unmoving as he processed this new found rush of emotion.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry Master Aayla!" he cried out balling his fists up against the ground as the tears flowed freely down his face like a waterfall.

They splashed just by her head as he attempted to reach her. His Master, what had he done? Why had he not just been strong enough to let go of what, what and focus on what is? She didn't have to do this for him, she didn't have to put herself in danger and he didn't have to act like a monster.

"Hey", eyes still closed in pain he gasped as he watched a smile appear on her face.

"Master!" he shouted as she painfully moved her hand up to his check cupping it gently as the tears washed her blue skin.

"I'm so very proud of you", she quietly as he sobbed and gripped her hand softly.

….

 **Hope you guys enjoyed it, it's been a while and I've still got a passion for this story.**

 **Review and get into contact with me, I'd love to discuss with you and I love to hear what you all have to say.**

 **Thank you all who review, thank you for all the amazing encouragement. You'll definitely get a thank you message and an answer to all your questions.**

 **Love you guys, until next time!**


	11. Master & Student

**Hey peeps! Hope you're all well I've been getting so many messages about this chapter. Sort of an ending to a long period of growth and development. I hope you enjoy. Got an opinion? Please Review! I'd love to know what you're thinking and I'd even love to engage in some conversation and even hear all the ideas and theories you have.**

 **Still looking for a beta! Know anyone or if you're interested? Don't be shy and get into contact! I'd love to hear from anyone who'd be willing, my strength isn't grammar and most of my chapters in my opinion could really use a tidy up, let's be honest here.**

 **Don't forget to stay updated!**

 **Don't forget to favourite and follow!**

 **Follow me on twitter - Ajkun4**

 **Add me on PSN - AjKun291**

 **Follow me on youtube - Aj-Kun**

 **Chapter 11**

 **Master & Student **

**1 Year Later**

A single, subtle sigh escaped the lips of Naruto, his feet dangling off the edge of the Jedi temple overlooking the bustling city planet below him. The sun, making its way to west and the moon coming up from the east, things were changing. His robes and long hair swayed in the warm wind. He watched a bird-like creature attack a smaller one, swooping down and lashing out with its talons in the air space in front of him, battling for territory. The smaller bird lured the larger one onto the air current created by the vehicles in motion. Nose diving and pulling up at the last second. The larger bird, being less nimble began to full into a tail spin. It eventually struggled out and flew away, defeated.

"This, this could really be a good life for you", the blonde turned to his right, his former Master offering a sweet smile.

Naruto remained neutral as he turned back, suddenly, letting a scoff come from his mouth. He looked up at the setting sun, marvelling as the orange glow bathed the city. The rays peering through the somewhat cloudly sky like beams of energy.

"Trust you to say something so emotional", the remark didn't discourage her positive outlook tapping him on the shoulder jokingly. "But thanks, I guess", he finished earning chuckle from the twerlik.

"Then I have nothing left to teach you, of all the techniques and sabre skills you've struggled learned I think manners has been your achilles heel, I mean really, please and thank you so hard?" she enquired as he remained silent.

"Why did you bring me here?" he asked observing the skyline around him.

"I saw something", the simple statement caused a pang of confusion to hit him in the chest.

"What exactly, did you see?" pressing his question, wanting to know more.

"Don't you remember?" she asked earning a small head shake from Naruto. "No? A Jedi Master now and still unable to find meaning in my words", she commented with a small giggle.

"That's because you make no sense", he remarked as she adjusted her seating position.

"The day we met? Do you remember that?" she asked as he breathed in and excelled calming himself.

….

 **15 Years ago**

Aayla Secura, newly appointed Jedi Master had been sent to investigate a disturbance in the force. One of great power and instability, as if it were crying out. Her travels took her to a small planet in the outer rim called Naboo. A planet, which had a long-standing and fruitful alliance with the Republic.

Her trek through a small forest designated in the middle of no-man's-land was extremely challenging. Nor Gungan or The Naboo had colonised this part of the planet, simply because it would extend beyond their means and the land was rich in soil and minerals. The land was peaceful and home to a wide array of arbitrary creatures, some of which, chose to live in this secluded place.

Her feet drew her closer to the source, she could sense the presence of the force converging on one spot. Pushing aside the brush she came to an outcropping, the sun blazing down on her back through the forest canopy behind her.

Suddenly an angry cry reached her ears and the rattle of chains accompanied it. Pushing aside the brush she came across the end of the forest line, opening up to clearing.

She gasped at the crater that appeared a few steps before her. She walked to the wound in the planet, pacing over the burnt grassland over to the edge of the crater. Peering down into the hole, she eyed the damaged spaceship with curiousity. The space pod was simplistic circular design with a small window that gave a view of the inside. The cockpit was opened revealing a small pilot chair, operating systems adjacent around it. She studied the red liquid spilled all over the brown leather.

Her eyes narrowed as she side-stepped a sharp rock, chains rattled as she grabbed the small wrist, using the attackers small body weight against him and throwing him back around to the ground. Grunting in pain he rolled back posing the knife defensively in front of him.

She held back a gasp once his full description was revealed to her. Her blue eyes trailed up and down the small child's frame. He had a steel collar wrapped firmly around his neck. The chain connecting to it had been broken off. This belonged to a set as his wrists binded in handcuffs, tight enough that it dug and ripped his flesh off, leaving it red and bloodied. He wore a tattered black top, showing his malnourished frame. Tattered grey pants that were weltering away and were ripped and covered in blood. Along the side of his head blood trailed down from his blonde hair and down to his chin. His bare feet were dirtied and bloodied as well, his legs barely holding his frame yet his gaze did not waver.

He narrowed his eyes, prepared to fight, glaring into the Jedi Master's look, not intimidated but ready to attack at a moment's notice.

"You're hurt", she said as a few drops of the young child's blood stained the grass red.

The young boy simply remained steely, his hand shakily holding up the rock ready to strike at a moments notice.

"What happened to you?" she asked as he continued to glare.

"None of your business", he shakily stepped forward making a jabbing-motion with the rock in hand. "Get out of here, women aren't meant to talk to slaves", growling like a feral dog at her.

"S-Slave, slavery has been against the Republic's laws for over one-hundred years-

"Well then you haven't been around the outer rim much? I know tons of slaves, thousands where I'm from you stupid bitch", she gasped at the harshness of the child's words.

"Just let me treat your wounds and I can take you somewhere safe", she said softly earning a scoff from the small boy."My name is Aayla Secura and I am a Jedi, see?" she asked gestured to the lightsbabers on her belt.

"I don't care who you are, go away!" he roared growing more agitated.

"Calm down child, I only mean to take you away from whatever has hurt you", she pleaded with a forced smile.

"What so you can put me back underneath your feet! I won't go back, I'm not an animal!" he shouted angrily trying to force his tears back.

"No", she shook her head swallowing the lump in her throat. "You're a scared and hurt. I can help you, I promise", she insisted as his emotions ran wild.

"Go to hell! I got away! I'm not a slave anymore! I am free! I won't go back to Eos!" he screamed at the top of his lungs making her wince.

He threw the rock at her at with surprising speed. She caught it throwing it to her side. Looking forward she was greeted by the rustling of the trees and rattling of chains.

"Eos, Eosian?" she said softly to herself as she took off after him.

...

"And what did you see?" he asked his tone singular and deep. "I saw a Jedi trying to prove herself capable, biting off much more than she was capable of eating", he said honestly.

She shook her head and crossed her arms.

"Your powers of observation are outstanding", she flicked his arm. "I saw a survivor, like me", she smiled at him and knocked him on the shoulder.

He brushed her hand off as a look of confusion graced her features.

"You speak in circles, how did I learn anything from you?" she gasped at the comment shoving him playfully.

"Did you just make a joke? Training with Master Yoda, you must have picked up his sense of humour", he shook his head looked out to the setting sun.

"He did make an awful amount of jokes", confirming her suspicions as the wind blew over the top of them.

"The power to be strong and the wisdom to be wise. All these things will come to you in time", she said earning an eye roll from him.

"That your last piece of advice?" he asked with a head shake.

"No I have many other's but maybe you can pass this one onto your student, hmm?" she enquired as he sighed.

"So, you do really plan to take Ashoka as your Padawan Learner?" she asked in curiousity.

"Yes", he replied softly adjusting his seating position and poising one leg up to lean on. "I will be the one to teach her", announcing his intentions making her smile.

"What made you change your mind?" her curiousity peeking through her voice.

He was silent for a moment, thinking of his reply.

"Because I want too", he shrugged simply letting his legs dangle back of the edge.

"Do you plan to take her away like I did you?" he shook his head in response rubbing his leg.

"No, she needs, friends", his mouth curved up slightly bringing a pang of joy to his former Master's chest. "Friends like Obi-Wan", he said looking back toward the skyline.

He was happy, genuinely happy. That's all she ever wanted for him, not to survive, but to live. To live free.

An air of comfortable silence washed over the area for a minute or two. Pausing and letting the wind blow their figures softly.

"Master! Master!" their silence was interrupted by a cry of excitement as a flurry of footsteps reached their ears.

They both turned around and their eyes widened. A blur crashed into Naruto almost knocking him off the edge as he struggled to sit up right. Looking down at the perpetrator, Ashoka smiled up to him hugging him close.

"Hi", she said simply.

"Oh dear God", he mumbled tussling her hair making her giggle.

"I'm ready for my first real lesson!" shouting excitedly into her Master's ear making Aayla giggle.

"Alright Ashoka, but first you need to calm down please", she roared in laughter as he sat her growing away from him.

Aayla simply looked on in wonderment. Was this really that boy? She say him briefly, but he was replaced in a flash in her mind by a strong young man. A hint of pride graced her features as she watched Ashoka laugh at Naruto's sarcastic remark, refusing to get off of him. A new era was just beginning for Naruto, it intrigued her to no end.

 **Chapter End**

 **Chapter was a bit short but it was definitely by design. I thought it be better to get straight to the point rather than give some long-winded epilogue. This marks the start of the next arc and we'll kick it off with the second movie! Not the biggest fan of the prequels but I'll do my best to keep putting my own spin on things to make it interesting.**

 **As always leave a review! I'd love to hear from you and I'll be sure to reply to all of them!**


End file.
